Les Eternels
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Avant Avalanche, la Shinra avait d'autres problèmes... Bien plus teigneux, bien plus vicieux, bien plus oubliés... Quand la Shinra attaque, les Eternels, contre-attaquent!
1. Le commencement

Les éternels chapitre 1 Le commencement

Les éternels chapitre 1 Le commencement

_« Enfants éternels qui vivez sur cette terre, héritiers du premier jour, veuillez accomplir notre destinée... La destinée de chacun, la votre. »_

Le temps était au beau fixe, rien ne laissait penser une pluie ou autre chose, je me baladais, insouciante avec mes amies dans l'artère commerçante de la ville, on parlait de notre tenue tout en admirant, hagardes, le contenu des vitrines :

Ouah ! Elle est trop belle celle la ! Dis-je soudainement en regardant une veste dans une vitrine dommage, elle est si chère !

Mouais, Haruna, t'es fauchée non !

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Moé !

On se balada ainsi toute l'après midi quand Ayaka, ma meilleure amie, me dit qu'il fallait rentrer, je l'écoutais tout le temps elle était mon modèle, jamais je ne la contredirait, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui tombaient, non sans une certaine grâce, nonchalamment sur les épaules, a ses côtés se tenait Rin, elle aussi une de mes amies, elle avait une chevelure bonde, de jolis yeux bleus et un sourire constamment dessiné sur ses lèvres, un autre signe distinctif avec elle, elle n'était jamais seule et c'était a peine si on pouvait l'oublier, elle se faisait toujours remarquer, que ce soit en cours ou ailleurs, toujours à parler avant de réfléchir. Peut être avait-elle des problèmes de couple ou quelque chose car on ne la voyait jamais sans un ou deux prétendants accrochés a son bras, eh oui ! C'était elle Rin ! Et, enfin derrière, se tenait Moé la plus jeune d'entre nous, elle avait les cheveux courts châtains, et des yeux presque vides tellement ils étaient noirs, elle était constamment derrière Ayaka en se tripotant les mains quand on lui adressait la parole j'avais des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, on formait un petit groupe assez sympathique avec tous ceux qui se montraient sympas avec nous, quand je rentrai chez moi, j'admirai le coucher de soleil, il est tellement beau qu'il parait chaque jour le dernier, quand je rentra a l'intérieur, ma mère me croisa et me dit tu sais, ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard hein !

Tu étais avec Rin Moé et Ayaka c'est ca ? J'acquiesçait d'un signe de tête pendant que ma mère allait en direction de la cuisine avec un plat à réchauffer pour moi, elle me ressemblait trait pour trait, elle avait des cheveux foncés, des yeux noirs comme du diamant derrière de lunettes rectangulaires, j'avais dû louper le repas d'habitude, je ne fais jamais rien pour les contrarier et si par malheur je le faisait, je me sentais triste pour le restant de la soirée, je me mettait à vouloir des choses insensées, comme changer de monde, un monde ou que des personnes sorties tout droit d'un jeu vidéo viennent m'emmener dans le leur, mais des fois, mon père venait me chercher dans ma chambre, on se faisait un plateau télé rien que tous les deux, et des fois, c'était mon frère et là c'est jeux vidéos jusqu'au matin suivant ! Pour rien au monde je les perdrais, le dîner expédié, je me dirigea vers le salon ou mon frère et mon père étaient déjà là, à la télé était diffusé un flash spécial apparemment assez important, vu qu'il tournait en boucle depuis une demi heure, d'habitude, les informations étaient renouvelées tous les matins, a midi et a minuit, là il était environ vingt heures, et ca venait de changer, mon père appela ma mère et lui dit de venir, elle vint en disant « que se passe t'il », et elle découvrit en même temps que moi la fameuse information ca disait :

Ce soir, des terroristes du groupe appelé Avalanche, on refait parler d'eux, et franchi une nouvelle fois les interdits en pénétrant cette nuit dans la tour Shinra et en assassiner sauvagement son président, c'est son fils, le vice-président, qui en a pris subitement la direction, le groupe éco-terroriste va certainement renouveler ses attaques dans les jours qui viennent ...

Merde !! Ils ont flingué le vieux Shinra ! Dit mon père subitement.

Chéri ! Ne parle pas comme ca devant les enfants ! Répondit Maman.

Pff il ne méritait que ca ! Gouverner par l'argent non mais ! Bon débarras, il était trop louche ! Lança mon frère, Héhé, la présentatrice elle est toujours aussi canon !

Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire ! Dit ma mère visiblement surmenée.

Et on ne le connaît pas ce vice-président ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un ! Rajouta-elle, On ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire !

Ca va peut être un peu bougé à la Shinra, ya jamais rien qui se passe là bas de toute façons !

C'est vrai, la Shinra Inc. Etait une ancienne fabrique d'armes connues sous de Shinra Manufacturing, et a, peu après avoir déclaré la guerre a un pays lointain appelé Wutai, a découvert l'énergie Mako, un combustible soi-disant inépuisable, grâce a sa puissance la Shinra a changé de nom et c'est fait appeler la Shinra Electric Power Company, elle s'est peu a peu insinuée dans la politique et a dicté de plus en plus la marche a suivre, peu de personnes n'osèrent là refouler, elle, et la puissance qu'elle nous proposait, mais certains, comme le groupe terroriste Avalanche, ont commencé à y voir un danger pour la planète et ont commencé a lui chercher des crosses ; la semaine dernière, Avalanche a dynamité deux des réacteurs de Midgar, la capitale, et aussi le plus gros réacteur du monde. Et maintenant ça !C'est plus de la provocation là c'est de la guerre, et ainsi, peu après l'instauration du pouvoirs, la Shinra a décidé de recruter de plus en plus de monde parmi des chercheurs et des savants du monde entier, ma mère, considérée comme une pointe dans ce sujet, a vite été repérée, me souviens encore du jour ou elle a reçu une lettre lui disant qu'elle allait être mutée, a l'école, peu après, mes amis m'ont désertée, les seules a être restées, c'était, Rin, Moé et Ayaka maintenant, je sais pas comment ça va se passer, on dit que ce vice-président est un sadique, comment il va être et comment ça va se terminer pour Avalanche ?

Après cette découverte, je montai immédiatement me coucher et m'endormit presque immédiatement,

Le matin suivant, je me rendais au collège, comme d'habitude, avec mon mp3 sur les oreilles, écoutant les nouveautés du moment, ce matin là on parla immédiatement de ce qui c'était passé la veille, jamais on aurait imaginé ce qui allait se passer

Non mais sérieux ! Qui aurait cru ça !! Hurla Rin dans toute la salle de classe quand je lui annonçais la nouvelle, à la récré du matin, plusieurs batailles entre partisans de la Shinra éclatèrent, ils se jetèrent dessus sans pitié et commencèrent à s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant des choses plus insensées les une que les autres.

Mais, personne ne pensait à ça et aux conséquences que cela aurait sur nos futurs communs...

Les choses se passaient normalement, jusqu'a la pause de midi qui, en été se passait dehors, moi, Rin, Moé et Ayaka étions en train de bavarder en toute quiétude, quand un bruit résonna dans la cour, tout le monde pensa que c'était le tonnerre et les plus craintifs étaient déjà sous le préau, je retirai mon mp3 pour entendre la foudre, j'aime bien l'entendre, l'impression que tout va changer, quand tout à coup du sang alla se coller contre mon visage. Le mien ne fit qu'un tour le liquide froid et lisse coula sur mon visage, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le mien, quand, soudains, un voile d'argent s'étendit devant moi...


	2. Une promesse d'avenir?

Les Eternels chapitre 2 Une promesse d'avenir

Les Eternels chapitre 2 Une promesse d'avenir ?

L'homme ne fit aucun geste de trop, la bête qui gisait devant-nous s'écroula comme si son esprit l'abandonnait, elle fut secoué de spasmes et, s'affaissa, l'homme me regarda, dans ses yeux bleus je pus lire : fait plus attention la prochaine fois, avant que je puisse réaliser

L'homme me prit dans ses bras et s'éleva, je crus a un moment que tout allait s'effondrer autour de moi, tout était vide, je ne pouvais pas rêver ! Non !

Entre les bras de l'homme je pus voir le « tonnerre » des choses qui n'avaient rien a voir avec ce qui était connu, tout d'un coup l'homme, me lança et un autre homme, cette fois a terre, me rattrapa. Cet homme, était en tout points différent de l'autre, bien que de stature semblable, élancés et sveltes, ils ne se ressemblaient pas exactement celui qui me portait, avait des cheveux écarlates, on ne saurait dire entre le roux et le rouge, il avait les yeux turquoise comme une mer lointaine ou l'on aurait eu envie de se noyer, il portait un long manteau rouge qui surmontait des vêtement noirs et, a la ceinture portait un fourreau vide, l'épée, aussi flamboyante que sa chevelure était déjà dans sa main .

Il se cabra, s'appuya contre un arbre proche et exécuta une brève impulsion qui l'envoya vers la plus grosse des bêtes environnantes, il effectua un arc de cercle aérien avant de retomber sur la bestiole avec une puissance titanesque ; A nouveau, du sang vint m'arroser de sa couleur macabre, cela me rendait indifférente et je hurlai :

Laissez-moi combattre je saurais quoi faire, je vous gène là, c'est tout ! Contre toute attente l'homme me posa à terre et me répondit

Tu n'es pas un gène pour nous bien au contraire Haruna.

Comment vous connaissez mon nom je vous ai jamais vu moi !

Je te connais depuis longtemps quand a moi c'est Genesis

Il me reposa au sol et repartit il me lança un couteau que je pris pour me défendre, l'élan de Genesis fut interrompu par le cri d'une personne toute proche.

C'était Moé !! Face à trois bêtes qui l'entouraient ! L'homme aux cheveux d'argent était déjà occupé à repousser des monstres a coups de katana un peu plus loin, Genesis, déconcentré par le cri, fonça droit sur un énorme monstre et réa territ brutalement sur son dos plantant son épée dans l'échine du monstre, sous la fulgurance de la douleur, il se débattît convulsivement et Genesis se prit de plein fouet un coup de sa queue écailleuse, il fut expulsé avec la force d'un boulet de canon vers le mur du préau ou il alla s'écraser en le fissurant, je restait alors là, prostrée, incapable de réagir, je regardait Genesis, assommé par le choc, tomber par terre, et Ayaka se ruer vers lui pour lui porter secours tandis que Rin, une perche a la main, tentait de repousser les monstres. Je vis alors un éclair rouge fendre l'air à une vitesse telle qu'il siffla à mes oreilles : l'épée de Genesis ! Elle avait sans doute été expulsée du corps du monstre, lorsque celui-ci c'était débattu, je vis alors Moé, toujours seule, tétanisée par sa peur phobique du sang, seule face a un nombre de monstres qui ne cessait pas d'augmenter, sans vraiment réfléchir a mes actes, je pris l'épée de Genesis et en abattit le tranchant sur les monstres qui tombèrent comme des mouches sous mes coups. Les uns après les autres, les monstres furent décimés et le calme retrouvé. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se chargea de décimer le gros dragon et laissa les autres s'enfuir quand, soudain, un éclair suivi de plusieurs détonations suivirent, on aurait dit des tirs, c'est alors que les autres élèves, apeurés, tentèrent de fuir, mais sous l'ordre des surveillants qui les pressaient de dégager, ils ne purent qu'obéir sans se poser de questions. Mais d'un coup, un des éclairs passa devant moi, une personne qui, jusqu'alors, m'était inconnue

Elle eut vite fait de mettre hors d'état les monstres qui étaient sur le point de dévorer Moé ! Il se retourna vers moi, et, avec un sourire me dit :

Tu sais que tu nous causes des problèmes toi ! Et je m'empressai de répliquer :

Et vous alors, vous essayez de faire quoi au juste !

C'est un peu dur d'expliquer ca en deux mots mais, vous nous êtes très précieuses, vous trois, et ca nous embêterait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, au fait pour ton information, mon nom est Zack, bonne chance !

Bon Zack ! Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de bavasser ! Lança l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

Et lui c'est Séphiroth, et il n'aime pas le boulot mal terminé ! Et en plus quand il parle, c'est rare et il fait que gueuler ! Après ce discours, Zack dégaina une énorme claymore qu'il sembla manier sans efforts apparents, en se jetant sur un des gros lézards avoisinant la tonne, il hurla à Séphiroth :

C'est quand que les renforts ils arrivent ?!

Tu sais très bien que les renforts arrivent toujours en dernier pour terminer en beauté !

C'est alors que Genesis réapparut derrière moi et me reprit l'épée des mains, il se dégagea des débris qui nous entouraient et prit son épée des deux mains, on aurait put croire qu'il en changeait, mais il y plaça un objet, un petite sphère rougeoyante, pour être exacte, il la plaça sur la poignée de son épée, et longea la lame du creux de sa main, la elle s'illumina à son contact, il fit un bond de deux mètres en l'air et des boules de feu jaillirent du ciel comme si d'immenses dragons eurent déchainés leur colère, il écarta son bras, les boules de feu, ,comme guidées a distances changèrent de cap quand il le ramena à sa poitrine en serrant son poing à, ce même moment, les cieux s'illuminèrent et déchainèrent leurs colère contre le sol bardé d'abomination, ne leur laissant aucune chance, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les monstres étaient réduis en cendres et les rares épargnée s'enfuyaient vers le bois qui bordait la cour, le combat terminé, les élèvent se rapprochèrent des carcasses encore fumantes des monstres et Ayaka, pour la première fois se laissa aller au désespoir, elle s'écroula par terre et se mit a pleurer a chaudes larmes, je fis tout ce qui était possible pour la réconforter, mais les choses allèrent vraiment trop loin au moment au les prétendus renforts arrivèrent, un dizaine d'aéronefs se posèrent directement dans la cour au moment même ou le flics arrivèrent, ca à été le foutoir sur le coup, et je peux vous assurer que les monstres furent vite oubliés quand une femme sortit d'un des engins stationnés dans la cour.

Cette femme était vraiment très belle, ses cheveux blonds attachés dans son dos étaient à moitié libres, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, ses vêtements étaient, au plaisir de tous les garçons du collège, très provocants, de couleur écarlate, elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans à peu près, elle s'approcha des monstres avec un air écœuré, et elle dit a Séphiroth :

Que c'est il passé au juste ici ? Séphiroth se mit au garde à vous avant de répondre :

Nous avons été avertis d'une puissance anormale dans ce secteur et..., mais je l'interrompis dans sa phrase et hurla :

Et ils sont venus en risquant la mort pendant que vous étiez en train d... Mais Genesis m'empêcha d'en dire plus et rajouta :

Sans l'aide de Haruna, nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de mal à nous en sortir, il se rapprocha de la femme en murmurant :

Ils on un fort potentiel, nos rangs s'en retrouveraient renforcés si nous les intégrions, ils pourraient nous être utiles pour nos actions futures, en les intégrant, vous gagnerez des points quant a votre avancement, c'est une occasion a ne pas rater. La femme eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants puis reprit, toujours aussi bas, avec un sourire en coin :

Nous essuyons en ce moment, un déficit de puissance inégalé, avec la mort du président, si nous ne trouvons pas assez d'éléments prometteurs, nous ne pourrons plus subvenir a ce déficit, c'est d'accord, tu as mon autorisation pour les former, et, qui sait, peut être que tu auras de l'avancement toi aussi !

Ils semblaient ainsi discuter pendant des heures comme si nous n'existions plus ; puis, peu à peu, d'autres personnes, en uniforme, cette fois, descendirent des transporteurs, ils nous dirent d'y monter, je repensais alors tout de suite a ce que j'avait pensé la veille, au sujet du changement de monde, et que ca valait mieux ainsi, je me suis toujours sentie particulière, comme si une force démente m'habitait et que d'apprendre a la maitriser, même si, pour ca il fallait en baver, j'étais prête, j'avançais alors calmement vers la navette d'ou était sortie la femme quand Rin m'en dissuada, elle me dit de ne pas y aller, et, essaya de me repousser mais je lui dit :

C'est notre seule chance de devenir aussi fortes que Genesis et les autres tu n'imagines pas les choses que vont nous faire les flics si ils nous attrapent ! On finira dans un labo ! Regarde Genesis et las autres ils ne sont pas humains ce n'est pas possible !

Ouais mais...

Haruna à raison, dit Ayaka qui avait retrouvé son calme, ils vont nous apprendre à devenir aussi forts qu'eux ! Si ça se trouve on pourra peut être arrive a leur niveau !

Rin reprit la parole d'un air sombre :

Tu sais Haruna, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ses types, on le appelle les « Soldiers » c'est les forces spéciales de la Shinra !

Ouais et alors ! Ca sera une chance de voir du pays et faire d'autres choses non ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans ma vie, histoire d'écrire des romans une fois vielle !

T'est folle ou quoi, et tout le monde t'en fais quoi !? Je regardai une dernière fois la cour, les élèves, ce décor que je ne reverrais jamais de sitôt, je le quittais sans regrets.

C'est alors que nous embarquâmes dans l'aéronef en compagnie de Genesis, Séphiroth et Zack, la femme en rouge nous suivit également et on se dirigea vers le poste de commandement de la, elle dit :

Allez, direction nord est en avant pour Midgar remuez vous un peu ! Et, comme je n'étais jamais montée dans un aéronef je me ruai vers la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue des plaines et des collines s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon et là, ma première pensée fut pour ma mère : Et si je l'apercevais a Midgar et que personne ne lui aurait rien dit ! Qu'allait-elle dire si jamais elle ne me voyait pas avant plusieurs années ! Elle ne me reconnaîtrait sûrement pas ! C'est alors qu'Ayaka me prit dans ses bras en me disant :

C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, imagine ce que l'on va faire une fois arrivées !

Ouais, on va pouvoir faire des bonds de deux mètres, dit Rin, je n'ai aucuns regrets !

Mais ça va être dur, répondit Moé, et si tenté qu'on n'y arrive pas, on fera quoi ?

Bein, on n'a pas beaucoup le choix, il faut penser que ya pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont notre chance ! Dis-je d'un air enjoué. Mais en fait, c'était quoi tous ces monstres, comment ils sont venus ici ?

Un manque de surveillance, dit une voix derrière moi, d'habitude, on surveille les limites jusque dans ne certaine zone mais là, c'est pas courant mais quelque choses nous a échappés.

Je me retournais un instant et je vis Zack qui regardait l'horizon, il semblait être toujours enjoué, un peu comme Rin, il poursuivit :

C'est surement a cause de tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernier temps, il y a du avoir un sérieux remaniement de personnel et on a renouvelé une bonne partie des postes de surveillances et...

Ah, c'est à cause d'Avalanche, dit Rin, ils foutent le bordel partout ou ils passent, il fallait s'y attendre !

Mouais sûrement, en fait, la raison pour laquelle on vous a prit c'est que on cherche des candidats au Soldier ces derniers temps et c'est bizarre mais il y a beaucoup de monde

Mais d'un coup, un bruit résonna dans tout le cockpit, un bruit de radio qui disait :

Arrivée à Midgar dans une minute je répète, dans une minute arrivée à Midgar !

Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Lança Rin. Je commençais à m'endormir !

Nan, ce n'était quand même pas si long que ca Rin, répondit Ayaka, tu t'impatientes.

Ouais mais n'empêche, on fait quoi maintenant ? On est arrivées à Midgar mais pour y faire quoi ? Dit Rin, l'air passablement inquiet.

Avant, on aurait tout donné pour atterrir le plus vite possible, mais, moi je voulais savourer chaque instant, sachant peut être que ca se reproduirait jamais, quand nous descendîmes, nous fûmes d'abord frappées par le futurisme du décor, on était en l'air !On était sur une espèce de plaque, soutenue par un pilier, tout en haut, sur une plaque encore plus élevée, se tenait une tour, je me suis tout de suite dit, que si l'on montait là haut, Ayaka ou Moé feraient une crise cardiaque ou mourraient de vertige tellement c'était haut !Je regarda Genesis qui, pour le moment me faisait signe d'avancer, nous entrâmes donc dans le bâtiment en pleine effervescence, il y avait suffisamment de place pour y faire tenir ma maison, telle était donc, la puissance de la Shinra...

Nous continuâmes donc d'avancer vers le fond de la salle, vers un ascenseur, Genesis me dit d'entrer avec Ayaka, Rin et Moé, tandis qu'il me suivait, la femme en rouge nous suivit également, nous montâmes ainsi jusqu'a la plaque supérieure et là, Moé me dit :

Je commence a regretter de m'être levée ce matin, me dit elle pleine d'effroi a l'idée de monter toujours plus haut dans cette tour, moi, cette idée m'enchantais, rencontrer d'autres personnes dans mon genre, partagent si possible mes capacités, et aussi, peu être, tisser de nouvelles amitiés !C'est alors que la femme en rouge me dit :

Vous en avez de la chance, à peine venues, vous avez le privilège d'êtres reçues dans le bureau du président lui même, des personnes y on pensé toute leur vies sans y arriver vous devez avoir du talent ! L'ascenseur s'arrêta, la femme descendit, nous laissant seules avec Genesis qui nous dit :

Méfiez vous de Scarlett ; elle est machiavélique, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est devenir la présidente de la Shinra, elle fera tout pour çà !

Mais c'est quel genre de personne le président ? Dit Moé, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un.

Ah, tu parler de Rufus, tout le monde veut sa place maintenant qu'il est le président, ne lui fait jamais confiance en aucun cas ! Il peut être pire que Scarlett !

En l'entendant dire ça, je pouvais sentir de la rancune dans sa voix, il avait du se passer quelque-chose, mais quoi ?

Quand nous fûmes arrivés, j'ai ressentis comme une envie soudaine de pleurer, cela devait être l'anxiété, j'en avais jamais ressentit avant, c'est bizarre, comme si ce ne serait pas la dernière, a mon avis, la journée serait longue, très longue...

Nous entrèrent alors dans le bureau du président, là nous avons eut la surprise de découvrir un homme qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que Genesis, il devait avoir dans les vingt ans, avait des cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, des yeux verts qui captèrent aussitôt mon regard, à ma grande surprise, il me regarda aussi, alors c'était lui, Rufus, le président de la Shinra...

Genesis commença alors à parler, ce qui me renvoya dans le monde réel :

Monsieur, nous avons ramenés les candidats au Soldier, quatre candidates particulièrement douées.

Quatre, dit il, c'est étrange, cela fait des mois que nous en recherchons et elles tombent littéralement dans nos bras...

On a étés attaqués par des monstres, se défendit Ayaka, nous avions aucunement envie de rejoindre le Soldier jusqu'a maintenant, mais nous sommes décidées dorénavant.

Oui ! Acquiescèrent ensembles Moé et Rin.

Et toi ? Me dit le président, que comptes-tu faire ?

Bein... je compte le rejoindre aussi tout compte fait je serais pl...

Mais je fus interrompue dans ma phrase pas un bruit désagréable venant d'en haut :

Ya des rats ici ? Dit Rin, qui avait retrouvé sa bêtise naturelle

Nan une bande de serpents, répondit Genesis, ils se trimballent dans les gaines d'aération maintenant ?

Ils réessaient, dit Rufus d'un air énervé.

Qui ça « ils » ?

Les Eternels, une bande de gamins qui se croient supérieurs aux autres et qui se croient capables de pirater tout ce qu'ils voient, répondit Genesis

- Eh pirate-toi même face de rat ! Dit une voix qui sortit de nulle part .

D'un coup, un garçon, qui semblait sortit de nulle part, se balança par le bord de la gaine qu'il avait enlevée et se balança en l'air, d'un air suffisant, il arborait un large sourire vainqueur :

On vous aura cett... C'est qui celles là, dit il en nous regardant, vous êtes de quelle section, je vous ai jamais vues z'ètes qui d'abord ?

T'ès qui toi d'abord c'est les politesses ! Répliqua Ayaka, qui avait retrouvé son instinct maternel.

Ah vous les filles et vos règles de politesses, d'accord, je me présente Raphaël Katsura, commandant des Eternels de cette ville, et pour le moment je n'ai pas que ca à faire, allez amène toi Yumi ! On a des dossiers à prendre !

Une fille descendit alors du conduit, elle arborait un air timide, derrière ses mèches sombres, se cachaient des yeux, les plus noirs que j'eus jamais vus ! Elle regarda a droite, puis a gauche et s'arrêta net quand elle vit le regard de Rufus, elle trembla alors de tous ses membres et dit à Raphaël :

Tu crois qu'on va réussir cette fois-ci ? On n'est pas allés trop loin non ?

T'inquiète pas, cette fois c'est la bonne !

N'y compte pas trop, dit Genesis, en attrapant au vol la gamine qui hurla alors à l'assassin, Raphaël se jeta sur Genesis pour libérer sa copine, il réussit en lui donnant un coup de coude vicieux qui lui fit lâcher prise, Raphaël me prit alors par la main en hurlant à tout le monde de dégager, hurla a travers son talkie-walkie et sonna la retraite générale sous notre regard ébahi, je n'arrivais pas a en croire mes yeux, c'est alors que Rufus s'interposa entre nous et la sortie, Raphaël maugréa contre ce coup et hurla a Yumi :

On fait Mach3 ! On n'a pas le choix

Euh o...ok

Viens par la toi ! Dit il en me prenant par la main, Yumi me prit par l'autre et nous nous élançâmes dans un cri de guerre effrayant, c'est alors qu'ils me lâchèrent et je fus propulsée comme un boulet de canon vers Rufus qui n'eu pas le temps de dégager, on s'est percutés assez violemment et nous sommes tombés comme des poids morts a terre, et je hurlai a Raphaël

J'fais quoi maintenant ?

Tu l'immobilise le temps qu'on se barre, vous, vous nous suivez ! Personnellement je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez là, et je m'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est de vous en sortir ! Je plantai alors mon coude dans le dos de Rufus en murmurant : Désolée ...

Au même moment Raphaël lança une boule sur le sol qui dégagea une épaisse fumée noire, il en profita pour appeler tout le monde, ils devaient être une dizaine éparpillés dans la tour, faire l'appel et lancer un code que seuls lui ou quelques autres connaissaient, ordonnant leur fuite.

Pendant toute la scène, la dénommée Yumi était occupée, avec Rin (qu'elle avait ralliée a sa cause, on ne sait pas comment) de pirater l'ordinateur principal, récupèrent des plans et autres sur le réseau de la Shinra, elles eurent le temps d'en récupérer une quantité honorable, le tout stockée sur une clef USB et ainsi, tout le monde prit la fuite, moi ainsi que Rin, Moé ,Ayaka et les deux autres nous coururent a toute allure a travers les couloirs, bousculant quelques personnes, et prirent une porte qui menait vers des escalier de service qui couraient du soixantième étage au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, nous les descendîmes et débouchèrent vers une sortie sur le côté de la tour de la nous glissèrent sur de gigantesques poutrelles faisant le tour de Midgar, elles rejoignaient des énormes réacteurs qui étaient au nombre de neuf, en cercle autour de la ville, nous glissèrent le long de l'un d'eux, jusqu'a atteindre la jonction entre la poutrelle et le réacteur, nous longèrent le bord et redescendirent par le biais d'une échelle, arrivés au bas du réacteur, j'eu le temps de regarder d'un peu plus près Raphaël :

Il avait des cheveux châtains clair, des yeux verts-jaunes, que l'on pourrait qualifier a appartenir a un serpent, il portait un maillot surmonté d'une veste avec des poches bourrés de diverses choses, plans, boules fumigènes et j'en passe, il avait un sac a dos de même couleur d'ou il pouvait sortir des choses inimaginables, du genre corde, skateboard et bien d'autres choses plus bizarres a regarder les une que les autres sa camarade, Yumi, était plus menue, encore, que Moé, elle avait, en plus de ses cheveux et de ses yeux noirs, une peau extrêmement blanche qui lui donnaient un air apeuré et malade, elle était habillée en noir, et avait un sac semblable a celui de son compagnon, elle nous regarda a dit :

Merci de nous avoir aidés. Mais Raphaël la coupa net dans sa phrase, il répéta

De quelle faction êtes-vous ?! On est les seuls habilités à rentrer dans cette tour !

Ayaka répondit :

Nous ne sommes pas membres des Eternels, on devait s'inscrire au Soldier c'est tout !

Ah d'accord, dans ce cas...

Raphaël ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici espèce de crétin fini ! Dit une femme

Merde Tayuya, l'âme damnée de Shinra ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ! Il faut qu'on se casse en vitesse, avec elle, on est morts !

Pourquoi ? C'est qui cette Tayuya ? Dit Moé.

Elle est amoureuse du président, si elle nous voit ici on est morts, pour elle un Eternel, c'est égal a de la chair a pâté !

Euh Ok, on file ! Dit Rin, qui était, décidément rentré dans le jeu ! Et on fila vers d'autres quartiers, les éternels avaient changé la donne finalement.

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant le « camp de base » nous avons été surprises de voir une grande maison, apparemment, celle de Raphaël et Yumi, qui étaient frères et sœurs, nous sommes entrés, nous avons débouchés sur une espèce de grand patio, et à l'intérieur, une autre fille les attendait

Ah, Evane, t'es la, tu sais pour les docs secrets qu'on devait récupérer...

Pffff t'as encore loupé, dit la fille, et c'est qui celles là ?

Des alliées, elles nous ont aidées à s'échapper, a la fin, on est tombés sur Shinra, Haruna lui est rentrée dedans et on a ...

Elle a fait quoi ?

Raphaël m'a pris avec Yumi en hurlant « mach3 » et m'on lancé sur Rufus qui nous empêchait de sortir pendant que Yumi et Rin piquaient des données sur son ordi et on a pris la fuite pendant que Raphaël lançait une boule fumigène.

Ouah, t'en fait des résumés toi

En la regardant de plus près, je vis qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup a Raphaël et a Yumi, j'appris plus tard que c'était leur sœur, elle avait les yeux noirs, et des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient au ras de la taille, elle était habillée avec une jupe noire, n'allant pas plus bas que la moitié des cuisses et avait un haut en laine blanc a col roulé, elle semblait, occuper le poste de la radio des Eternels, on l'appelait plus souvent « la voix off » que Evane.

Immédiatement, une autre personne descendit, elle ressemblait beaucoup a Evane, en plus âgée, elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans, elle débarqua en trombe et hurla :

Raphaël ! Espèce d'inconscient ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, Tayuya m'a appelée, elle m'a dit que vous aviez piratés des données secrètes de la Shinra ! Ils vous faisaient confiance pourtant !

Ouais, mais les preuves de confiances ca va ca vient on sait jamais ou elles sont !

Et tu as entrainée Yumi dans cette histoire ! Tu es irresponsable tu sais ce tu risques ! Cette fois ci je ne vais pas te défendre... Et c'est qui celles là ?

Des copines qu'Evane a invitées à dormir, elle t'en avait pas parlé ?

Ohhh fais ce que tu veux, tu vas voir, si un mec de la Shinra appelle, je te le passe et tu te débrouilles !

Par la suite, est montés dans la chambre de Evane, une vraie grotte de chauves souris d'un côté, et un temple bouddhiste de l'autre, le tout résumant les deux côtés de sa personnalité, Raphaël nous expliqua tout :

On est les Eternels, ca, vous le saviez déjà, et notre boulot, c'est de faire ce que les gens nous demandent par le biais d'internet, en fait, ce que les gens nous demandent, le plus souvent, c'est des livraisons, pour récupérer un max d'argent.

Et pour en faire quoi de cet argent ? Dit Moé.

En fait, répondit Evane, on n'en sait rien nous même, on économise pour s'acheter du matos, et d'autres trucs, le reste on compte le donner à la Shinra.

Pourquoi ca ?

Pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'on leur a fait, au départ, c'était pour eux qu'on bossait.

Mince, y en a combien qui sont folles de Rufus dans le coin ? dit Rin d'un air innocent.

Quoi !! Pourquoi tu dis ca, on se fait pardonner c'est tout ! Balbutia Evane scandalisée.

Bein, d'un côté ca a pas de désavantage, tu vas être riche, c'est un bon parti, tu sais... lança Raphaël.

Vous avez pas bientôt fini ! Ya du boulot pour vous, dit Evane en nous regardant toutes les trois

Pardon, hurla Ayaka, et pourquoi faire !

Bein, les agents doubles pourquoi pas, nous ils nous on déjà dans me collimateur mais vous vous êtes ... comment dire ... Dans leurs petits papiers non ?

Ouais, on peut dire ca, ca peut pas marcher, ce type, là, Genesis, il me connaît c'est sûr, dis-je d'un air désemparé.

Héhéhé bandes de lâches, dit Raphaël entre ses dents.

Comment il peut te connaître, questionna Evane, en tout cas, il a jamais parlé de toi.

Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'ils disent, lança Ayaka, t'est pas avec eux, que je sache.

On peut pas vraiment dire ca, en tout cas, pas avec ça, elle sortit, un petit objet de la taille d'un mp3.

C'est un capteur, ca envoie tout ce que vous dites, dit Evane d'un air suffisant, ca me permet de savoir ce que vous dites et d'ou vous le dîtes ! Une merveille de technologie !

On peut savoir ou t'as ... Attends voir ! Hurla Raphaël, c'est pour ca qu'il y a un trou énorme dans le budget des affaires scolaires, espèce de folle, tu sais combien ca coûte ces machins !

Ohhh arrête de dire ce monsieur l'espion !

C'est toi qui m'a dit d'y aller aujourd'hui !

Eh, au fait, c'est quoi ces histoires de faction, demanda Rin, on a entendu Raphaël le dire.

En fait, expliqua Yumi, comme ya beaucoup d'Eternels dans la ville, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux se séparer, c'était une mauvaise idée parce que les groupes arrêtent pas de se disputer pour savoir qui aurait l'exclusivité sur les infos de la tour Shinra, et la c'est nous qui avons gagné, actuellement, on est une trentaine dans le secteur, a faire toutes les missions qu'on trouve, on est pas très réglo, mais les gens sont sympas avec nous parce que on les aides.

Et ils nous donnent du fric pour faire ca, conclut Raphaël.

Et ya environ combien de groupes comme ca dans le pays ?

On est exactement euh, attend je vérifie, Evane s'approcha d'un écran et, après quelques manipulations, elle annonça :

Il y a exactement cent vingt quatre groupes d'Eternels dans la pays a l'heure actuelle, nous y compris, il y en a des plus puissants que d'autres c'est des vraies armées, des fois il y a des pactes ou des alliances en vue de batailles ou d'autres trucs dans le genre, c'est comme ca qu'on est arrivés a ce résultat, on est trente officiellement mais on doit bien être une bonne centaine en vérité.

Une centaine, et vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ! Commenta Ayaka d'un air agacé.

Si, des fois on fait de l'exorcisme, de l'alchimie, de la magie et d'autres trucs totalement zarbs !

Et totalement débiles, commenta Evane, ca existe pas l'alchimie, la magie et les fantômes tu délires, quoique, les gens payent le prix fort pour de l'exorcisme, surtout quand je débarque en tenue de prêtre et que je fais semblant de réciter des incantations magiques !

Des fois ya des mecs ils appellent seulement pour qu'Evane elle leur lise leur avenir Pffff c'est des conneries d'après toi ! Plaisanta Raphaël.

Et vous voudriez qu'on vous aident parce qu'on est en bonne position ?

Nan, expliqua Raphaël, on vous prend parce que vous avez les capacités, vous êtes de bons éléments, avec vous, on pourra gagner plein de fric !

Ouais, c'est d'un naturel, dit Rin, mais bon, on commence quand ?

Quoi, tonna Ayaka, il y a quelques heures, on devait être avec la Shinra, et maintenant, on va jouer les espionnes !

En fait, la Shinra continue de faire appel à nous, de façon officieuse, bien sûr, on a eu une mission tout a l'heure de Tayuya justement, cette fois, je l'ai prise car elle donnait une forte récompense.

Pffff, encore un truc pour nous coincer, je n'ai pas confiance, dit Raphaël, elle nous a déjà fait un coup comme ca !

Sinon, on a qu'a y aller en équipe partagée, dit Evane, moi, je suis en salle de contrôle, je contacte les membres qui sont libres, toi, Raphaël, prépares toi, tu y vas aussi, et ... Haruna, t'y vas toi aussi, on va te trouver des affaires.

Quoi !

T'as dit que tu voulais voir d'un peu plus près des réacteurs, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Je n'en revenais pas, moi ! Jouer l'agent double, en fait, pas si double que ca, j'avais subitement envie de rejoindre les Eternels, uniquement les Eternels, cette vie me conviendrait bien en fait, et ils traitent les histoires de fantômes le plus souvent, et je ne me vante pas, j'en suis l'experte ! Je réfléchis un moment puis dit :

Il faut faire quoi exactement pour devenir Eternel ?

Quoi ! Hurlèrent d'une même voix, Raphaël et Ayaka, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Bein, ce me plairait bien, faire des petites missions pour aider tout le monde, leur rendre la vie plus facile et ... jouer l'espionne, je sais que vous faites ça souvent !

Il faut au moins prouver qu'on est digne de nous rejoindre et prouver que l'on est digne de confiance, après, c'est toi qui décide si t'ès prête ou non, c'est a moi de t'incorporer dans notre groupe, sinon demande a un autre capitaine, il y en à autant que de factions il y en a qui sont plus sélectives que d'autres. M'expliqua Raphaël, il faut que tu fasses plus de missions que d'autres pour certains.

En fait, dit Evane, les fameuses « missions », sont réparties en plusieurs classes faites pour plusieurs grades, il y a les mission de bases, de type D, faites pour les grades bas, c'est les missions de livraisons, celle un peu plus difficiles, C, pour les capitaines, elle se font que en groupes, celles pour les généraux, c'est surtout les mission d'espionnages, et enfin , les grandes batailles, faites uniquement pour les commandants de sections, comme Raphaël et des fois, des missions commandées par des mecs peu engageants, c'est les missions de rang S.

Et combien de ces missions on doit faire pour monter en grade, posa innocemment Moé.

Euh, en général, il faut une mission pour être digne de confiance, alors, Haruna fera équipe avec moi pour cette mission, avec quelques autres personnes pour cette mission, elle se situera dans un des réacteurs mako, c'est Tayuya qui nous a demandé de lui rapporter un message de Eiko, sa copine, qui habite a Kalm, a mon avis, c'est un technique pour draguer Rufus, elle complotent ensemble pour y réussir, c'est marrant quand elle essaie de lui dire et qu'on lui met un micro, on le met en ligne sur une radio pour que tout le monde entende ! Des fois elle en sort des conneries !

Comme quoi ? Dit Rin, intéressée.

Des truc genre, « Je vais te buter Raphaël », quand elle s'aperçoit qu'on l'écoute dit Evane, bon, vous y allez ou pas, il faut que je renouvelle le site moi !

Ouais, on y va, on commence par ou ?dis-je

Par le réacteur, on doit prendre le message, à moins que ca n'en sois pas un !

Comment ça, dis-je, ca peut être quoi ?

Un gros paquet de truc genre, communicateurs, vêtements, elles sont comme des sœurs ces deux là ! Elles se partagent tout, et, a mon avis, c'est comme ca que tu fais quand tu dragues quelqu'un, toutes les tactiques sont bonnes non ?

J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais dragué quelqu'un de ma vie, j'ai toujours été avec Rin Moé et Ayaka, on n'est pas de ce genre !

Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis quand t'es seule, moi j'ai un proverbe « _dum spiro spero_ » tant que je respire, j'espère, surtout quand je me fais gauler


	3. Les prémices!

Les Eternels chapitre 3 Les prémices !

Quand nous sommes arrivées sur le point de rendez-vous indiqué par Tayuya, nous avons vus qu'elle était déjà là, avec un paquet a la main, je vis alors qu'elle était assez belle, ses cheveux, teints en rose pâle, faisaient contraste avec son uniforme bleu foncé, ils lui allaient dans les yeux, eux, de couleur marron, tirant sur le violet, je remarquait le teint mature d'une jeune femme qui a déjà eu plusieurs rencontres antérieures, quoique pas assez solide pour retenter le coup, un fille aux antipodes de la Tayuya que les Eternels redoutaient, elle semblait ainsi frêle, et, quand elle nous vit, son expression s'agita, elle fit vite a nous expliquer :

Vous devrez aller en vitesse a Kalm pour aller donner le sac a Eiko, je peux vous payer d'avance si vous faites votre boulot en moins d'une heure et sans vous faire repérer.

Ok, aboule la monnaie, Haruna, on se tire ! Mais Tayuya nous interpella

Elle fait partie d'Eternels maintenant !

Pas encore mais j'y compte bien !

C'est dommage, tu aurais pu devenir Soldier de première classe si tu t'étais appliqué.

D'un coup, je me sentis, seule, comme si une chose se brisait en moi, comme si j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose d'important, en un coup, j'avais oublié le Soldier et tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé ! Ce n'était pas possible, arrivés a la sortie de Midgar, je dis a Raphaël :

Je pourrais pas être membre de la Shinra et en même temps une Eternelle, je pourrais me déplacer plus facilement et pouvoir avoir des missions de ce genre plus rapidement, je rembourserais plus rapidement votre dette !

De quelle dette tu parles ? Quelle dette ?

La dette dont Evane avait parlé chez toi ! Celle de l'argent et tout ca !

Ah ouais, ca serait une bonne idée, ca nous ferait monter !

En grade ?

Non, dans le classement général, sur internet, toutes les factions ont un décompte de points précis et rendent les résultats de leur missions aux Grand généraux, c'est eux qui décident de tout, les meilleures missions qu'on a c'est a l'école, c'est un internat super grand et ou il y a des truc a faire genre des histoires de fantôme, et des scoops a aller élucider, c'est comme ca qu'on en à la plupart du temps, mais les meilleures c'est les partis d'espionnages nocturnes a la Shinra, comme ca on récupère des données techniques que Evane décrypte et qu'on utilise pour se déplacer dans Midgar, sinon on se perd !

Et vous êtes dans les combiens ?

On est dans les cinq plus puissantes factions derrière les Eternels de Zanarkand et ceux de Labrynna !

Vous avez des noms sympas, dis-je, et celui de ton groupe, comment il s'appelle ?

On a pas trouvé le nom, avant, on faisait partie des eternels qui possédaient le droit unique d'entrer dans la tour Shinra, on nous avait donc appelé les Eternels Shinra, mais, j'ai pris trop de liberté et ils m'on viré, alors j'ai fondé un autre groupe, comme quoi il faut se méfier des gens qu'on laisse en arrière !

Tout ca parce que quoi ? Evane m'a dit que c'était un choix de vous séparer !

Non, C'était pendant une mission que, si on la loupait, on risquait le démantèlement du groupe, j'ai du choisir entre me faire gauler ou redonner des documents secrets, ce que j'ai fait sans l'accord de celui qui était mon supérieur, ils on fait une espèce de conseil et ils m'on chassé du groupe, je me suis vengé en quelques sorte !

J'ai des noms pour ton équipe je ne sais pas lequel est le bon.

Vas y je t'écoute, dit Raphaël intéressé.

Euh un truc genre « Crimson guard » ou « Cross Squad » un truc dans ce genre ! C'est cool non !

Ouais ils sont cool t'as raison oups, on est a la bourre, il faut se grouiller !

Quand on est arrivés a Kalm, qui était une ville assez commerçante, nous avons vu que c'était un jour de marché, cela ne nous a pas facilité la tache, nous avons avance pas a pas, pour moi, pas pour Raphaël, qui lui, se faufilait comme un serpent a travers les étalages donnant les bonjour aux divers commerçants qui ne manquaient pas de lui remettre des colis ou diverses commandes a livrer ainsi qu'une deadline, un temps imparti pour les livrer, sinon, ils ne le paieraient pas, quand nous avons trouvé Eiko, elle était en train de parler avec des amies, ca me rappela assez moi avec les miennes, toujours à radoter de tout ce qui se passe !

Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous avez marché à reculons tout le temps ou quoi ! dit Eiko

Désolé, il nous fallait du temps pour nous rhabiller, répondit Raphaël d'un air moqueur.

Mouais, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la tour Shinra ? C'est bizarre que Tayuya te fasse encore confiance avec ca !

C'est pas tes affaires on a fait ce que vous vouliez ! C'est ca ou on repart !

C'est bon, dit elle avec un regard gentil, je te fais marcher, et toi tu ne marche pas, tu cours !

Raphaël, sans répliquer, donna le paquet qu'il avait transporté jusque là dans son sac, il dit alors à Eiko :

Tayuya ne prend pas trop d'initiatives, elle ferait mieux de se grouiller si elle veut conquérir son cœur !

Mouais, je lui dirais et tu te retrouveras pendu par les pieds au sommet du réacteur Mako et elle te donnera des coups de fouet avec des orties !

Si elle arrive un jour à me rattraper !

Et toi t'es qui, dit Eiko en me regardant, je t'ais jamais vue ?

Elle c'est Haruna, elle veut être membre de la Cross Guard !

La quoi ? Dit elle surprise.

C'est le nouveau nom des Eternels de Midgar-Nord ! Dit Raphaël.

C'est joli, c'est qui qui a trouvé ?

C'est Haruna justement !

Sans plus de discours, Eiko donna un pourboire à Raphaël pour qu'il soit venu si vite et nous sommes repartis vers Midgar. En chemin, je lui exposais de plus amples détails sur mon plan de Soldier-Eternel que j'avais mis au point pour améliorer nos rendement, a ma grande surprise, il fut satisfait mais fut inquiet pour moi, en partie, a cause du danger que ca impliquerait il n'avait pas arrêté de me dire :

Rappelles-toi l'attaque des monstres a ton collège, moi j'en ai pas raté une miette avec les caméras planquées partout !

Ouais mais je serais peut-être envoyée a Junon !

Qu'est ce que tu veux faire a Junon ?

Des missions, yen a pas là bas ?

Ouais, pensa t'il tout haut, il n'y a pas assez d'Eternels là-bas et des missions, par contre, il y en a plein, surtout des histoires de fantômes et en plus t'as l'air d'aimer ca non ?

Ouais, et j'ai toujours rêvé de voir le Sister Ray de mes propres yeux !

Le Sister Ray, est un canon construit du temps ou la Shinra était encore une fabrique d'armes, ce canon, qui a la taille de la moitié de Midgar, a été équipé avec de la Mako, il paraît qu'ils on fait des tests, je les avais vus a la télé, a un moment des terroristes on même essayé de le faire tirer sur Midgar, heureusement qu'ils n'on pas réussit, Raphaël ne serait plus là sinon !

Finalement c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ca il faudra en parler a Evane, elle aime les histoires de fantômes, tu lui en raconteras, une fois, elle a tellement fait peur a Yumi, qu'elle a du dormir une semaine dans le lit de Jun !

Mais tes parents ils en disent quoi des Eternels ?

Ils bossent tous les deux a la Shinra, mon père comme chercheur et ma mère comme secrétaire, dis, ton nom, sa serait pas Saotome des fois ?

Si, comment tu sais ca !

Mon père il bosse avec une femme qui s'appelle Asuka Saotome, il dit qu'elle avait une fille de mon âge, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi !

Ah ! Oui et des fois, ma mère, elle rentrait en disant qu'un groupe de gosses n'arrêtait pas de leur voler des données confidentielles, c'était de toi qu'elle parlait !

Sûrement, alors on se connaît sans se connaître c'est marrant !

Tu sais quand je t'ais vu pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite pensé a qui tu étais et non comment tu es arrivé là !

Tu causes vraiment comme une scientifique toi ! Et... j'avais pensé... Tu vas dans quelle école vu que tu n'es pas d'ici ?

J'allais dans un collège public avant mais...

Ouais ? Vu ce que est arrivé, prendre l'arme d'un Soldier !

J'avais pensé à tout mais pas à ca qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant !

On a qu'à faire intervenir ce que l'on appelle la magie !

La quoi ?! Dis-je interloquée

La magie d'internet ! Me dit Raphaël fier de lui, la technologie des Eternels !

Genre Evane et ses ordis ?

T'ès pas inscrite depuis longtemps chez nous mais t'as déjà les reflexes dit-il, joli !


	4. L'origine

Une fois rentrés chez Raphaël, il annonça à Evane :

Une fois rentrés chez Raphaël, il annonça à Evane :

Mission accomplie, colis livré !

Ok, file moi le fric, tu as ta prochaine mission, tu repars maintenant ! dit elle, les autres sont déjà parties pour des missions.

T'as fait vite, au fait, on n'a pas de nom nan ?

Non pourquoi ?

On en a trouvé un pour nous faire connaître !

C'est quoi encore ? Dit Evane d'un air ennuyé.

La Cross Guard ! Dis-je subitement.

Ouais, je vous avais entendu parler par l'écouteur que j'avais laissé dans ta poche !

Mouais, c'était à prévoir ! Dit Raphaël, et les autres t'en a fait quoi ?

Euhh, Rin est partie en mission au point 46 il y a une demi heure environ, et Moé et Ayaka vous venez juste de les louper, elles, elles sont au 73, elles ont l'air d'accepter leur rôle !

Point ? Dis-je interloquée

Ouais, on a copié le système de balises de la Shinra pour retrouver des coéquipiers, c'est Raphaël qui a trouvé l'idée en... En allant pirater des données chez eux... Me répondit Evane

Je commence à croire qu'ils avaient raison de vous traiter de serpents et de pirates...

Et alors, où il est le problème ? Justement, Haruna a eu l'idée du siècle ! Vas-y Haruna !

Comme il y a des missions que l'on ne peut accomplir, j'avais décidé de poursuivre mon idée et devenir Soldier en même temps que faire des missions pour votre compte et gagner plus que d'habitude et ainsi rembourser plus vite votre dette !

Evane resta sans voix et sembla réfléchir durant quelques instants, puis me répondit :

Si tu veux. Répondit-elle simplement. Mais je ne veux pas d'emmerdes.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'a ce que Ayaka revint, accompagnée de Moé et de quelques autres personnes, Eternels eux aussi, ils semblaient surpris de voir un tel groupe dans cet espace réduit, quand une voix retentit dans le couloir, C'était la voix du Jun ! Elle entra dans la pièce en trombe en hurlant :

C'est quoi ce foutoir ! Yen a qui bossent ici ! Tonna-t-elle.

Désolé, dit Raphaël d'un air hautain, si on ne peu plus inviter quelques personnes ou vas t'on ! Et en plus tu bosses pas ; t'es vautrée comme une saucisse a regarder la télé !

Quelques personnes oui ! Quand on invite tout un zoo il faut prévenir, cette fois j 'en ai marre, dégagez ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Dit-elle en prenant une des personnes présentes dans la pièce (qui hurla sous l'effet de la surprise) et la jeta dehors sans ménagement, elle fit de même avec toutes les personnes présentes et ferma la porte a clef, condamnant ainsi l'accès aux données

Tant-pis dit Raphaël, j'ai les clefs USB j'ai tout ce qu'il faut on va tout réinstaller dans le grenier !

T'es complètement barjo.

Pas tellement, dit-il en exhibant un ordinateur portable de derrière son dos.

Par la suite, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un espace réduit qui menait semble t'il, au grenier, nous sommes entrés par une porte qui débouchait vers une pièce renfermée comportant des montagnes de caisses empilées

D'habitude, je m'en sers comme base de données ou je stocke mes dossiers secrets, il y toute l'histoire des Eternel la dedans! Ya même des docs secrets ! Enfin, une partie c'est tout, paraît-il que les premier Eternels stockaient tous les trucs qui faisaient dedans, une vraie mine d'or!

Ouais, ils ont étés empilés a la hâte, y en a qui sont tombés, fis-je en prenant quelques feuilles passablement vétustes qui devaient être là il y a de siècles.

On dirait un pacte, dis-je en lisant brièvement la lettre. Raphaël me la prit des mains et la lut lui aussi, a haute voix cette fois :

_L'amitié ça se cultive__  
__L'amitié ça s'entretient__  
__Si tu désires que celle-ci vive__  
__Il te faut y mettre du tiens.___

_Partager tes idées__  
__Partager tes anxiétés__  
__Pourquoi regarder ailleurs__  
__Laisse parler ton coeur___

_Journée ensoleillée__  
__Journée ennuagée__  
__Regarde autour de toi__  
__Regarde et tu me verras___

_Donner et recevoir__  
__Tel le reflet d'un miroir__  
__Toujours à tes cotés__  
__J'y serais pour t'accompagner___

_Mon amitié n'a pas de frontière__  
__Mon amitié te fera faire le tour de la terre._

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Celui qui a écrit ca, il n'est pas bien !

Non ! Dis-je subitement, on dirait un poème mnémotechnique !

Parles pas chinois la scientifique ! Traduis s'il te plaît !

C'est un truc pour pas que l'on oublie certaines choses, dans ce cas, celui qui a fait ca a du le faire pour pas oublier une personne a qui il ou elle tenait... Ou un truc comme ca non ?

Nan attends peut être pas, ca dit "l'amitié se cultive" il aimait quelqu'un?

Peut être, comment l'ordre des Eternels a été fondé et par qui ? Si il était amoureux, si c'est une fille, c'est peut être Tayuya?

Euh, j'crois que c'était un mec... il doit être au lycée au moins maintenant.

Merde... Loupé...

Et ca ne t 'as jamais intrigué autant que ca ? Regarde, on dirait une écriture de fille, ce n'est pas normal non ?  
Ils étaient peut être plusieurs ? Qui sait !

Ouais, qui sait...

Sur le coup, ca nous a parut anodin, mais dans le fond, pourquoi créer ainsi une armée miniature capable de faire les choses les plus insolites, Qui se cachait derrière tout ca ?

Si quelqu'un a écrit cette lettre, ca peut très bien être Jun qui l'a fait, et aussi, il y a pas mal de personnes qui pourraient avoir écrit ça !

On a qu'à lui poser nous mêmes la question non ? Dit alors Evane qui s 'était sournoisement glissée derrière nous.

Ouais, allez on y vas, hurla Raphaël, a va lui faire cracher les informations !

Sois un peu psychologue, lui chuchota Evane à l'oreille.

Arrivés dans le salon, nous vîmes Jun allongée sur la canapé, regardant des émissions de téléréalité et lisant la presse à scandales et le téléphone posé sur le canapé, pour qu'elle puisse tout faire en même temps, elle avait un regard sournois que j'accorderais volontiers a Raphaël, elle parlait des derniers ragots avec sa meilleure amie : Tayuya, quand elle nous vis, elle tonna :

Non mais ce n'est pas fini d'espionner les conversations privées comme ca ! Bande de crétins !  
Attends un peu, lui susurra Raphaël du coin des lèvres, calme-toi, si tu veux on peu partir, mais rien ne t'empêche d'écouter.

Pffff qu'est ce que tu vas me sortir encore !

Que les Eternels ont deux ou trois choses qui ont un rapport avec toi ! Il lui montra la lettre et elle reconnut une écriture familière et fut étonnée par la situation, et fut comme attristée, come si elle regrettait.  
Oui, dit-elle, j'avais suivi les Eternels mais ils ont été dissous il y a au moins huit ans de ça !Dit-elle avec un air sombre.

Dans une bataille? Dis-je soudainement.

Non mais eh qu'est ce que tu baragouine depuis tout a l'heure, dit une voix venant du téléphone, tu déconnes de dire ça ! Et d'un coup Jun se leva, elle prit Raphaël par le col et le lança dehors, elle fit pareil avec nous, Evane tenta de parlementer quelques instants mais ne fit pas mieux, deux minutes plus tard, on était dans la chambre de Evane qui faisait office de QG pour les membres des Eternels, elle nous annonça, pour changer de sujet :

C'est pour quand que tu rejoins le Soldier, on a des missions urgentes et on pas assez de personnes libres et les autres clans ne veulent pas nous aider ya des problèmes de faux documents et personne ne fait plus confiance a personne !

Ca arrange pas les choses, et touts cas pour le Soldier, j'y vais, je ne vais pas attendre des plombes ça ferait mauvais genre !

Fais gaffe, ne fait confiance...

A personne, oui je sais, répondis-je.

Eh attends, t'as rien à te mettre sur le dos ! Je vais vous prêter des affaires, à toi et à Rin ! On doit faire à peu près la même taille !

Sur le coup, Evane me parût ainsi plus familière que d'habitude, je me dis alors que chaque personne avait un côté caché en soi, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, nous avons chassé Raphaël de la chambre et nous sommes passées en mode "essayage", d'un coup, encore, je me rappelai les longues heures passées chez Ayaka, en tain d 'essayer des tenues achetée n'importe ou, certains soirs, je restait dormir chez elle tellement il était tard, ma mère ne s'inquiétait même plus, mon frère disait que les fille étaient bizarres, je me demandait ce que ma mère dirait si tenté qu'elle me voit quand je passerai les tests, pour devenir Soldier, ça fait bizarre, j'avais toujours rêvée de me sentir importante aux yeux de tout le monde, savoir, des fois, que l'on est a un fil de la mort et que nous seuls pouvons nous sauver. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions descendues et nous vîmes Raphaël, étalé de tout son long contre le mur en maugréent contre le fait que nous étions trop lentes, quand il nous a vues, il nous dit immédiatement «Vous les filles vous êtes bizarres de mettre autant de temps pour vous habiller ! » Evane lui rétorqua alors en riant que les filles et les garçons n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs et nous avons été surpris quand il décida de nous accompagner :

Et qu'est ce que tu feras si tu te fais gauler ? Lui dit Evane, moi, ils m'ont jamais vue, je ne risques pas ca mais toi...

Je ne risques pas plus que toi, rigola t'il en déballant une carte devant nous.

C'est quoi ce truc, de Rin en le regardant interloquée.

Ce "truc" comme tu dis est la carte exacte des conduits d'aération de la tour Shinra !

Bein voyons qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, tu vas te paumer même avec cette carte, comme tu l'avais fait la dernière fois !

Mmhhh n'empêche que la dernière fois, je suis arrivé tout en haut quand même !

Ouais, avec trois heures de retard, conclut Evane, il faut y aller maintenant, comme tu l'as dit Haruna, arriver a la bourre ca fera mauvais genre !


	5. Décides toi!

Les Eternels chapitre 5 : Décides-toi !

On s'est ensuite mis d'accord sur ce que l'on allait faire, les choses n'allèrent pas si bien que ce, Ayaka pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans le Soldier, alors que Rin et moi, insistaient pour passer le test d'entrée, quand a Moé, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre depuis qu'elle avait vu les Eternels a l'œuvre, elle voulait rester avec eux, les discussions se trainèrent tard dans la nuit et continuèrent le matin suivant, Evane et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvées seules dans la cuisine, et nous avons pu enfin avoir une discussion sensée :

Pourquoi tu veux vraiment rejoindre le Soldier, commença t'elle, tu sais moi même j'y ai pensé mais je n'ai vraiment pas la carrure, toi tu as peu être une chance.

En, fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je veux rejoindre le Soldier, mais quand j'ai vu Genesis a l'œuvre e me suis dit que ca le valait de tenter le coup, non ?

T'as sûrement raison, c'est aussi une bonne idée d'en profiter pour faire des missions hors périmètre, mais ca va pas plaire aux Eternels en faction à ou tu vas aller non ?

Ouais, mais j'avais une question.

Vas-y.

Comment vous faites pour vous reconnaître, ca doit être dur non ?

En fait, il n'y a que deux factions en service a Midgar, et nous on vient directement de la première, Raphaël t'a raconté l'histoire non ?

Ah ouais, l'histoire ou il avait été viré et tout, c'est ça ?

Ouais.

Mais, au fait, comment ca se passe un truc pour devenir Soldier ? On en parle tout le temps mais je n'y avais encore jamais pensé !

Euh, moi aussi j'en sais rien, faudra demander, si sa se trouve, c'est comme des matchs en Battle royal, ou des éliminatoires.

Ou des tests écrits, là, j'ai peut être ma chance !

Quand l'heure de partir est venue, Evane a appelé quelqu'un au téléphone, sa mère apparemment, un peu avant de sortir, Raphaël me rattrapa et me mit dans la main deux ou trois boules, les mêmes que celle dont il s'était servi dans la tour, il me les donna sans rien dire et repartit aussitôt, quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture sa gara devant l'entrée, et nous sommes montées dedans, Evane, Rin et moi, celle qui conduisait, était une femme, elle devait avoir la trentaine, avait les cheveux courts noirs, les yeux également de cette couleur, elle ressemblait à Evane en touts points, c'était sa mère, elle aussi allait a la tour Shinra pour aller y travailler, sur le chemin, elle n'arrêta pas de me poser des questions de toutes sortes, du genre « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire une fois arrivée » ou encore « c'est la première fois que tu passe cet examen » quand on était presque arrivées, je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de lui poser la question :

C'est comment les examens pour devenir Soldier, c'est alors qu'elle me répondit :

L'année dernière, en premier il y a eu des examens écrits, redoutés par la majorité, les questions les plus souvent posées étaient des questions de probabilité et de stratégie, ensuite, est venu le tour des examens en Battle royal, par groupe de dix, tout le monde s'affronte, et les deux qui restes passent le tour suivant, et a la fin, il y a examen sur le terrain, qui met en pratique tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit pendant le premier test, en général, une ou deux personnes réussissent ces tests et il y a au moins une bonne centaine de participants chaque année !

En un coup, tous mes espoirs ont disparu, en un coup, tous mes rêves se sont envolés, un ou deux participants sur cent, ce n'était pas possible, je m'étais bercée d'illusions jusqu'a maintenant !

Tu est toujours prête ? Me dit Evane d'un air inquiet, tu sais, tu pourras toujours te rattraper l'an prochain ! Et puis, rien ne garantis que ce soit les mêmes tests...

Non ! Je le passerais cet examen, j'y arriverais ! Je le jure

Arrivées au pied de la tour, je remarquai qu'elle était beaucoup plus froide que la première fois que j'y étais entrée, le décor, lui, n'avait pas changé, c'était mon impression et mon appréhension de rentrer qui la faisait s'assombrir. C'est alors que la mère d'Evane nous dit en nous indiquant l'entrée :

J'ai appris que nombreux sont les enfants qui ont été soudoyés par la Shinra afin de passer cet examen, vous pouvez toujours faire marche arrière si vous la souhaitez, de toutes façons, d'abord vous devrez passer un bon nombre de tests, ils ne vous ont pas choisis par hasard vous savez...

Comment ça ? S'enquit Rin, il nous ont pas choisis par hasard ?

En fait, si, un peu, on craint que l'attaque contre votre collège n'ait été crée par des dissidents mais aussi peut être par des membres de l'ancienne Avalanche, c'est un peu un concours de circonstance, on vous avait repérées un peu avants cela mais...

C'est parce que un ou plusieurs de nos parents travaillent ici ? Dis-je, d'un air perdu.

Je croyais que Raphaël aurait eu le temps de vous le dire mais apparemment non ?

Non...

Arrivées à l'intérieur de la tour, nous nous sommes aperçues qu'il y avait une certaine effervescence qui secouait les lieux, j'ai immédiatement remarqué Genesis, qui avançait vers nous en disant :

Je vois que vous n'avez pas toutes décidées de venir, nous avons plus de participant que les années précédentes de toutes façon, ca ne se remarquera pas je pense.

Comment ça « plus » ?

D'habitude, répondit' il, on a environ une centaine de participants, mais maintenant on est a environ deux cent cinquante candidats, dont environ une cinquantaine ont moins de seize ans.

C'est pas possible, dans le Soldier il ya a quoi, une cinquantaine de personnes ce n'est pas possible, deux cents d'un coup c'est impossible !

Tu crois qu'il n'y a que une cinquantaine de personnes, peut être pour les premières classes, oui mais pour les autres ils sont un millier peut être plus, ne crois pas uniquement ce que tu vois !

Par la suite, j'ai remarqué plusieurs personnes, de mon âge environ, nous rejoindre et nous avons été dirigées vers les étages supérieurs, vers les départements scientifiques, ceux ou travaillaient ma mère qui, a ma grande surprise avait déjà été prévenue...

Nous avons été séparés en plusieurs groupes, par tranches d'âges et les filles et les garçons séparés, moi et Rin, qui avions alors treize ans, n'avons pas étés séparées, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes et nous avons immédiatement commencé la discussion comme des groupies, en montant les escaliers, c'est alors qu'une fille m'aborda avec un air enjoué :

C'est pourquoi que tu passe les exams' ? C'est tout naturellement que je répondis :

Parce que j'ai toujours voulu être un Soldat, et toi, pourquoi ?

Euh, je ne sais pas, peu être comme toi, on peu prendre ca comme un métier non ? Mon frère travaille là aussi, je me suis dit "pourquoi toujours lui?"

Ouais, moi aussi j'ai un frère, je comprends ta douleur, dis-je en riant.

Et ils vont nous faire quoi là ? Demanda Rin l'air de rien.

Ils vont nous faire passer des examens physiques des trucs comme ca, et après, si tout se passe bien, ils vont nous classer par groupes et nous envoyer un peu partout, répondit une fille brune à l'arrière.

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Un jour un ami a essayé de passer les exams et il n'a pas réussi. Il m'a tout expliqué au cas où !

Eh, dis-je en m'adressant au reste du groupe, qui a entendu parler d'une attaque de terroristes ces derniers temps ?

Pff, tu veux qu'on les compte, ya plus que ça ma pauvre, dit une fille un peu en retrait, d'après-toi, pourquoi ils fonts des exams' comme ca ? Tu crois peut-être qu'ils n'ont que ca à faire !

Ouais ! Si sa se trouve, c'est juste pour se protéger qu'ils nous utilisent comme des outils, qu'ils vont peut-être nous tuer rien que pour eux !

Eh, beuglai-je alors, pourquoi avoir décidé de rejoindre le Soldier si c'est pour les critiquer ! Vous avez qu'à abandonner tout de suite !

Ouais...

Les reste du voyage fut, pour l'ensemble assez tranquille, nous avons eu les temps de faire un peu plus connaissance, je sut ainsi que la fille brune s'appelait Himeko, elle avait des yeux verts et ressemblait a mon frère sauf bien sur le caractère, elle était enjouées et joyeuse, elle semblait ainsi plus proche de Rin que de mon frère, elle était là surtout pour voir du pays et qu'elle faisait, elle aussi, partie des Eternels « a ses heures » comme elle disait, nous sommes montées ainsi ensemble, cela nous a pris environ une dizaine de minutes tant nous avions pris notre temps, l'atmosphère avait brusquement, été rendue plus vivable exceptées, une partie des ronchonne restées en arrière et se plaignant de ne pas avoir pris l'ascenseur et poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivées, une fois devant la porte du soixantième étage, elle n'ont pas gardé cette bonne humeur longtemps quand une fille leur a dit que seul une poignée de personnes parmi les plus puissantes avaient le droit d'entrer, nous sommes restées ainsi une bonne poignée de minutes se demandant qui passerait la première et nous nous en sommes rendues ainsi à tirer a la courte paille et Rin hurla de désespoir quand la plus petite des pailles lui resta entre les doigts, c'est alors que, compatissante, Himeko passa devant, nous l'avons suivie...


	6. Les secrets

Les Eternels chapitre 6 : Les secrets

Les Eternels chapitre 6 : Les secrets

Nous sommes alors entrées dans l'étage numéro soixante et nous avons alors aperçu la plus belle femme que nous avions jamais vue, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient a la taille et étaient attachés par un lien, qui les faisaient flotter légèrement quand elle s'avançait, ses yeux, doux et brillants paraissaient a la fois heureux et tristes, on ne saurait dire quel sentiment elle exprimait par son regard elle portait un manteau, plutôt une blouse de scientifique, qui surmontait un maillot simple et une jupe bleue se terminant un peu en dessous des genoux, de toute sa personne émanait une agréable chaleur maternelle qui rendait courage a quelques unes d'entre nous, leur rappelant un peu plus pourquoi on était ait là, elle nous passa d'abord un peu en revue d'un air amusé et nous accueillit :

Alors vous êtes celles qui ont étés choisies pour l'examen des Soldiers, vous êtes un peu jeunes non ?

Nan ! Dit instantanément Rin d'un air radieux, on est décidées de le passer, on a failli faire marche arrière dans l'escalier mais bon maintenant on est prêtes !

La femme eut un léger sourire, apparemment les remarques de Rin avaient l'air de marcher ! Puis elle reprit :

Je suis Lucrecia Crescent, je serais votre examinateur particulier et me chargerait de votre suivi a chacune pendant cet examen, en premier, nous allons passer la première épreuve sans tarder !

Un grand cri d'effarement résonna alors dans la salle, encore sombre, tout le monde pensait passer les tests sans tarder, mais maintenant! Personne ne pensait a ça il faut dire !

Quels sortes d'épreuves ? Dit alors une fille du groupe.

Pour l'instant, vous passerez une épreuve en solo pour voir vos capacités individuelles, ensuite le test écrit et à la fin un test collectif entre plusieurs équipes qui se passera en périphérie de Kalm les meilleurs seulement serons retenus et commencerons alors un véritable entraînement de Soldier.

Alors, c'est pas tout de suite le vrai entraînement, seules les meilleures d'entres vous pourrons le passer, mais espère que vous le passerez toutes ensuite, il n'y aura que vous pour juger si vous le pouvez ou non.

Alors, c'est qui qui commence ? Dit une fille du groupe, On va le faire ou ?

Dans la salle holographique, répondit Lucrecia, c'est juste ici, dit elle en allumant, la première sera, dit-elle en passant en revue la salle, toi, répondit elle en me regardant. l'interrupteur a sa droite, tout à coup, la pièce s'illumina, nous avons vu comment elle était agencée, elle était carrée, des murs en métal la rendaient pas très accueillante, puis, mes yeux s'accoutumaient a la lumière et je vis ce qui semblaient êtres des matérias, les matérias sont de la condensation de l'énergie mako, celle ci, exploitée par la Shinra, condensée dans les réacteurs (par Tayuya par exemple) devenaient de forme cylindrique et possédaient ainsi des pouvoirs, on pouvait ainsi manier divers élément, comme Genesis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés(c'est ma mère qui m'a expliqué tout ca) , ces matérias, étaient suspendues aux huit angles de la pièce et, quand Lucrecia reteignit la lumière, elles s'allumèrent toutes en même temps montrant un champ désertique, elle disparut alors de mon champ de vision, une voix métallique résonna alors dans le champ :

« Vous êtes actuellement dans la phase expérimentale de votre examen préliminaire de Soldier, la Shinra ne sera nullement responsable des blessures subies lors de votre entrainement dans cette zone » puis la voix se tût, laissent la place a la voix de Lucrecia :

Tu est la première a passer, si tout ce passe bien, tu pourras accéder a l'étape suivante, le but, est d'attendre la cible située au bout du parcours, ici, tu auras un équipement spécial ainsi que des armes pour t'aider, un conseil, ne prends pas tes ennemis a cœur, pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des hologrammes, la douleur est réelle uniquement tant que l'hologramme est activé, bonne chance !

Je vis alors le décor changer, se transformer sous mes yeux, l'espace se faire plus large, je regardait les coins de la salle disparaître tandis que des falaises abrupte apparaissaient.

Par la suite, quand la voix de Lucrecia s'évanouit, le vent siffla a mes oreilles, les roches menaçaient de tomber et mon corps s'éleva de quelques centimètres en l'air pour se décomposer, je poussai un cri, mais rien ne l'arrêta mon corps réapparut, mais sous une autre forme, je portais maintenant un uniforme semblable a celui de Tayuya mais avec un gilet pares balles et une arme, un fusil d'assaut, attaché dans mon dos, comme j'en avais vu sur le dos de patrouille de Soldats auparavant, sans plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je pris une grande inspiration et empoigna ma nouvelle arme, je remarquai alors un minuscule poignée, la commande de tir, permettant les tirs en rafale, je la mis dans cette position, et m'engagea sur le chemin, a plusieurs reprises je faillis le lâcher devant les difficultés du chemin quand un bruit de tir vint me siffler a l'oreille, je n'en revenait pas : On me tirait dessus !


	7. Prise au piège!

Les Eternels chapitre 7 : Prise au piège

Les Eternels chapitre 7 : Prise au piège !

La peur me figeait, j'étais incapable de faire e moindre mouvement, je repensais a la facilité dont Genesis s'était débarrassé des monstres l'autre jour, c'était juste hier, juste hier, a ce moment, je me sentais pareil que maintenant quand j'y repense, a ce moment j'étais si faible et, comme maintenant, sans défense... Quand un de mes assaillants me prit par mes cheveux je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues, je m'étais juré de ne plus pleurer le jour ou, il y a trois ans, me suis liée d'amitié avec Ayaka, Rin et Moé, Ayaka, que ferait-elle maintenant ?

Je sentis soudain un grand froid sur mon corps, l'homme, par derrière, avait dégainé un couteau et le tenait maintenant, pointé contre mon ventre, aussitôt rien que la pensée de la mort me terrifia, je pensai immédiatement au sang qui coulerait de mon corps si je me faisais avoir, mon corps devenir inerte, mon esprit partir, et rester là, à côté de mon avenir de Soldat, non ! Je ne me laisserait jamais avoir !Je dénichait une bombe fumigène dans l'équipement et la jetât promptement au visage de mon adversaire qui hurla de douleur, je me dit « ca serait peut être moi si je n'aurait pas réagi » Je m'aplatit soudainement par terre, comme dans les films de commandos que mon père ou mon frère regardaient parfois le soir, et que je ne manquais pas de regarder mais, souvent, sa couronnait souvent par un bain de sang, et je ne regardais pas, et alors, dans une mêlée de sueur, de larmes et de poussière, j'appuyait sur la gâchette de mon arme, et, dans un bain de sang, mon adversaire roula dans les caillasses qui jonchaient le sol, il se dressa une dernière fois et se jeta sur moi avec une brutalité inouïe, cherchant a me poignarder, les choses tournèrent en ma faveur quand, je profita de son manque de force pour retourner son arme contre lui et le tuer pour de bon, le sang jaillit alors de son corps comme un torrent pour aller directement dans mes yeux et m'aveugla, je mis un instant pour retrouver mes esprits et regarda le corps sans vie de l'homme et me souvint alors des paroles de Lucrecia « ne les considèrent pas comme des humains » je décidait de faire comme tel et de prendre ses munitions ainsi que son couteau, mais je me ravisa en le voyant couvert de sang, ce qui me dégouta, je me hissai alors contre un soutènement naturel de rochers contre lequel je m'appuyait un instant pensant alors :

J'ai tué un homme, même si se n'était qu'un hologramme, c'est pas possible, comme ils peuvent nous faire ça, ce sont des monstres, je la vois même pas leur cible comment je vais faire pour manger ou dormir, comment je vais faire si je vais rester prise au piège comme ça !

Je vais vivre comme ca tout le temps ! Non, dis-je en essayant de me raisonner, il faut que je fasse peut être comme ils font dans les films, ils disent tout le temps qu'il faut voyager la nuit comme ca j'aurais moins de risques de se faire surprendre !

Je décidait donc de rester comme ca et attendre, je me demandais ce que faisait les autres, avaient-elle été envoyées comme moi ici ?

La nuit se faisant attendre je me dis « si c'est un projo holographique, il ne doit pas y avoir de nuit ou de jour, mais si, en même temps, il était sensé reproduire les vraies situations donc la nuit, je me mit alors a regarder, loin derrière l'horizon, a repenser à ce que je faisais avant, la musique que j'écoutais, je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus, les vêtements que je portais, me semblais déjà loin comparés a l'uniforme que je portais maintenant, les sentiments que j'ai eus lors de l'attaque, me paraissaient plus proches et plus sincères qu'avant, avant, je pleurais pour une mauvaise note ou une critique déplacée, maintenant, je me disait que ce n'étais pas si grave, maintenant, je me disais... qu'il fallait repartir, je me mis donc en route, l'obscurité grandissant m'obligeait maintenant a avancer lentement avec une attention considérable, le moindre de mes mouvement, le moindre de mes pas me paraissait faire un bruit énorme comparé au jour, mon arme sous le bras, chargée avec un silencieux que j'avais trouvé dans une de mes poches, se balançait calmement d'un côté a l'autre et, quand je le regardais, il me rassurais un peu, je me disais que, quoiqu'il arrive, cette fois ci je serais prête !

Les choses allèrent vraiment de mal en pis quand je monta une petite colline qui menait a un entrepôt, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue alentours, je me mis a avancer et a entrer dans ledit entrepôt, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir servi depuis quelques années et des caisses avaient étés abandonnées là « un bon endroit pour une bonne fusillade » pensai-je en moi même, les murs étaient, ça et là troués par des balles « ils ont sans doute dû rendre l'endroit le plus buvable possible, comme s'il avait eu un passé » me rassurais-je encore une fois, je regarda alors autour de moi, comme quelqu'un d'expérimenté aurait pu le faire dans une telle situation.

Je me dis en même temps « qu'aurait fait Genesis ? », et comme aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit, je me dis que, peut importe ce qui arriverait, si ca arriverait, Lucrecia allait certainement désactiver l'hologramme et me sortir de là, enfin je l'espérais, je passa alors dans une coursive légèrement inclinée et se terminant en impasse, il y avait une trappe sur le sol qui semblait verrouillée, je me remémorait alors le dicton favori de mon frère aux jeux vidéos « quand il faut foncer, il faut commencer par défoncer », pour chaque situations, il en inventait un nouveau qui m faisait a chaque fois hurler de rire, à première vue, il sembla tout simple, mais profondément, je pensais a ce qu'il faisait après : Le plus souvent, il défonçait quelque chose, je décidai de faire de même avec la trappe à l'aide de la mitraillette, je la mis en tir rafale et tira en plein sur le verrou qui explosa dans l'instant avec un bruit horrible, en dessous, il y avait les ténèbres, des abysse d'ou on ne distinguait rien, je jetai une balle de mon chargeur pour tester et savoir ce qui m'attendrait là dessous. Elle tombât avec un bruit sonore dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau, je me dis alors que j'avais une petite chance pour que ca ne sois pas si profond. Ah, si Raphaël était là, il aurait déjà sauté la tête la première dans ce trou et m'aurait dit de le suivre, si seulement il y avait les Eternels là dessous, je chassai immédiatement toutes ces idées sans queue ni tête et descendit dans le trou, quand mes jambes prirent contact avec le liquide froid un frisson me parcouru le corps, je descendis, encore, encore, jusqu'a ce que mes pieds se stabilisèrent sur ce qui semblait être le sol, il y avait un mètre d'eau là dedans, je dus mettre mon arme sur mes épaules pour la protéger de l'eau qui atteignait maintenant le haut de ma taille.

Je me mit a fouiller fébrilement dans mon sac pour trouver une lampe ou quelque chose, je ne trouvai alors qu'une petite fusée éclairante que j'allumai en tirant un petit cordon a son extrémité, je découvris alors, baignée dans une lueur fantomatique, un long boyau a moitié rempli d'eau que je décida d'emprunter, il n'y avait de toutes façon, qu'un unique chemin long et étroit, il devait y avoir trente centimètres entre ma tête et le plafond, une atmosphère stressante me suivait durant tout mon parcours, des fois même j'avais l'impression d'être suivie, cela ne me donnait plus très envie de continuer mais je me dis en dernier lieu que le chemin du retour était sans doute plus long que le chemin d'aller, la gorge rétrécissant de plus en plus, j'ai été obligée défaire plusieurs sous l'eau pour progresser, toujours en gardant mon arme au dessus de mes épaules, je m'enfonçais dans le noir, ma torche, amphibie heureusement, avait bientôt terminé son usage, ma respiration aussi, je vis alors une trappe, que je souleva et sortit immédiatement de l'eau.

Je mis plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et savoir ou j'étais tombée, une ruelle sombre et glauque se tenait face a moi, je regarda de plus près et je crus reconnaître a un moment quelques scènes de jeux vidéos que j'avais passées et qui me revenaient inconsciemment, je me dis que le but était sans doute dans cette ville, je sortis quand un tir me fit hurler de peur, derrière moi, et sans doute un peu partout dans la ville, se tenaient des snipers cachés, là prêts a l'assaut, se tenant peut être juste a cote de moi...

Je mis plusieurs minute pour réaliser: J'étais dans une cité, sombre et lugubre, avec de snipers cachés là quelque-part qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que de me voir et de me... Il commença alors a pleuvoir, "pleuvoir pour tout mouiller" comme disait ma mère...

Un autre coup résonna dans l'air, les rues étaient désertes, je me dis alors en moi même « Ce n'est qu'un test, je risque rien, rien... » Cela ne me rassurait en rien, j'avançais, rien ne me disais que j'allais en rencontrer un et me disait qu'accomplir ma mission et me sauver passait avant même tirer les snipers qui me surveillaient, je passais a travers les rues, courait sur les toits traitant tout ce que je trouvais comme simple objet, qu'il soit humain ou autre choses, je vis ce qui semblait alors être mon but, une Matéria, elle était posée là, juste devant moi, instinctivement je me plaqua contre le mur, l'arme au poing, je vérifiai une dernière fois avant de m'avancer quand des pas résonnèrent derrière moi, je me retournais et ne vis rien :

Il ne faut jamais baisser ainsi sa garde, Haruna.

Une vague de froid me submergea alors, en même temps que le sang qui coulait de mon ventre, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, tout devenait flou, tout devenait noir, je vis une dernière fois cette cible et le sniper à découvert, trois tirs, un autre sur moi, deux autres pour le sniper et la cible, qui tombèrent, en même temps, la cible s'évanouit tandis que tout espoir, une dernière fois... une dernière...


	8. Test réussi ?

Les Eternels Chapitre 8 : Test réussi

Les Eternels Chapitre 8 : Test réussi ?

Quand je repris mes esprits, ma première pensée fut pour la cible, sans ouvrir les yeux, je m'imaginais inerte sur le sol de la salle holographique, le corps traversé d'une balle, mes yeux vides et mon corps inerte, quand je les ouvris, par contre je me trouvais dans une atmosphère bien différente : J'étais dans ce qui me semblait être un laboratoire de recherches, toute la salle était sombre et de multiples appareils muraient la pièce, je regarda et je vis quelqu'un, une femme, pianotant au gré des innombrables ordinateurs, je la reconnus immédiatement, c'était Lucrecia, elle me regarda d'un air doux et me dit :

Tu as réussi ton test, tu es admise pour l'épreuve écrite suivante.

Comment ca se fait que je suis ici, je devrai être encore avec les autres, dans le...

Pour une première utilisation il a plutôt bien fait son travail, dit alors une voix qui provenait de l'entrée.

Je me cabrai pour voir qui c'était et je faillit tomber a la renverse quand j'appris qui c'était, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Rufus Shinra qui se tenait adossé au cadre de la porte, arborant un sourire en coin.

Comment ca « une première fois » ?

Pour toute réponse, il ajouta :

En fait, c'est la première fois que l'on utilise cet hologramme avec des balles réelles, ca aurait pu être pire mais en gros, c'est pas mal.

Quoi ! Mais je croyais que vous aviez fait des tests la semaine dernière ! Rugit Lucrecia vous auriez pu la tuer !

Elle me fit penser à ma mère sur le coup à me protéger comme ca, mais la suite fut moins glorieuse quand Rufus reprit d'un air plus que glacial.

Oui, on a fait des tests, ils on étés interrompus par le dynamitage de deux de nos réacteurs, c'est devenu urgent d'engager de nouveaux éléments, c'était sans danger mais on a quand même sécurisé le programme, on allait pas tuer quand même, en tout cas pas nos alliés, en touts cas, Haruna, félicitation, tu as réussi le test avec le meilleurs temps.

Et il nous tourna le dos en disant :

A une époque les balles étaient réelles. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas a la fin du test.

Après qu'il fut partit, Lucrecia me laissa partir moi aussi, je parcourus les couloirs et me retrouva nez a nez avec Zack et Tayuya, ensembles, tenant chacun une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

Dégage ne reste pas dans nos pattes, glandeuse ! Me dit Tayuya d'un air glacial, mais Zack me dit :

Désolé, Rufus l'a encore jetée c'est pour ca !

Le teint de Tayuya vira au rouge brique et ce mit à frapper violemment Zack avec sa pile de document en vociférant des énormités que je n'avait dès lors, jamais entendues, se hurlements s'entendirent encore tard dans la journée et on continué une bonne partie de la nuit ...

Je retrouvais Rin et Himeko dans un couloir ou elles bavardaient gaiement avec d'autres personnes, des garçons qui avaient eux aussi passés la première épreuve, quand ils me virent, ils me regardèrent comme une bête étrange qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant :

Alors c'est toi qui as fait le meilleur temps, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout naturellement, je répondis :

Bein, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je ne pense pas que j'ai fait mieux que vous, j'ai failli y passer.

Ah ? Dit un garçon, moi aussi, j'y suis passé avant de toucher la cible, quand je me suis réveillé une femme m'a dit que j'avais réussi le premier test.

Ah, dit alors Rin, la femme, s'était Lucrecia ?

Nan, je ne connais personne qui s'appelait comme ça, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Asuka.

Asuka ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Elle savait que j'étais ici ? Peut être pas ? Peut être que oui, finalement, peut être que mon succès a l'examen n'était pas resté inconnu, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je ferais quand je la retrouverai, elle pensera peut être que j'ai fugué ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être que la Shinra lui avait dit que je n'avais pas survécu a l'attaque de l'école ? Quesque je vais bien pouvoir faire !

Tout à coup, un bruit désagréable retentit, un bruit qui venait d'en haut, des conduits d'aération... Alors, comme la première fois, Raphaël sortit la tête d'un trou de la gaine d'aération, il en sortit et se mit à faire comme chez lui en fanfaronnant :

Ouah, jl'imaginait pas aussi grande cette tour, franchement j'ai eu un mal fou a trouver, les gens a l'entrée était pas vraiment ravis de me voir, dit il en souriant.

Raphaëëël !! Cette fois c'est fini de jouer avec nous! Beugla une voix dans le couloir, Tayuya, Eiko la suivant de près, et un autre jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu, déboulaient dans le couloir avec une vitesse faramineuse, avaient la ferme intension de stopper Raphaël maintenant !

Alalalalaaaaaa ils sont vraiment collants aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en se préparant.

Au moment même ou Tayuya sembla l'attraper, Raphaël sauta et criant Loupé ! Et en prenant la fuite, il poursuivit

C'était un plaisir que de forcer votre sécurité une fois de plus, sur ce, je vous laisse méditer sur votre... Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Genesis était arrivé et, comme par magie, l'attrapa au vol, et le laissa se débattre dans ses bras, mais, comme je le pensais alors, il n'était pas venu seul, deux autres Eternels déboulèrent également de la gaine, Tayuya s'exclama :

Quand je vous aurait tous chopés j'vous pendrait par les pieds au réacteur et je vous prendrait pour une cible de tir ! Je vous pendrai, vous rependrai et vous couperait la tête!!

Cause toujours ! Dirent ils en essayant de secourir Raphaël qui était, aux prises sauvagement avec Genesis, ils firent une technique que j'avais déjà vue auparavant, la fameuse « Mach3 », ils la firent a deux cette fois-ci, l'un propulsant l'autre contre Genesis qui s'écarta pile au bon moment mais lâchant Raphaël qui se mit a courir le plus vite possible vers moi pour me dire l'espace d'un souffle :

Essaye pas de faire ta torture dans l'autre sens Tayuya, tu vas avoir des mauvaises surprises! Alors, il était comment ton premier examen Haruna ? Je répondis :

Pas mal, j'ai eu le meilleur temps ! On faisait comme si personne était là, Tayuya qui lançait ses énormités, Eiko qui hurlait a Tayuya de les attraper, le garçon que je ne connaissais pas, lui, s'affairait à attraper les deux autres, pareil pour Genesis, tout se passait a peu près bien jusqu'a ce que Séphiroth, alerté par les bruits, ne se décida a prêter main-forte aux autres, quand Raphaël le vit, il eut vite fait de retourner dans son conduit et de partir en vitesse, non sans se faire remarquer bien sûr c'est a peu près a ce moment que Himeko me dit :

Il est un peu excentrique des fois non ? Je luis répondis:

Je te le fais pas dire. Notre partie de plaisir ne dura pas longtemps quand Tayuya nous dit de la suivre, quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, elle nous a simplement dit qu'il fallait qu'on l'aide, elle et l'autre garçon, il nous dit qu'il s'appelait Kai, il devait être juste un peu plus âgé que Tayuya, avait les cheveux clair et des yeux verts, il portait le même uniforme que Tayuya et semblait exaspéré par son comportement, il nous dit plus tard qu'il a été le premier témoin des échec des plans de drague de Tayuya, plan desquels il avait souvent été le cobaye, il fut surpris quand on lui a parlé de la lettre de Jun et d'ailleurs j'ai été moi même surprise quand il nous a révélé qu'il la connaissait .

Tayuya nous amena de plus en plus bas dans la tour, elle arborait une mine sérieuse, voire même grave, quand on lui demanda ce qui se passait, elle ne répondit pas, elle nous dit juste que ce que l'on cherchait était là ou elle nous emmenait, elle nous fit prendre plusieurs ascenseurs de service, puis elle nous conduit dans le réacteur n°4 ou elle occupait le poste d'ingénieur en chef, elle ouvrit une espèce de sas qui se referma derrière nous, j'était derrière Himeko qui passa la première après Tayuya, Rin était derrière moi, Kai fermant la marche, referma le sas derrière nous, on était au cœur même d'un des réacteurs de Midgar, le bruit était insupportable, non a cause des machine, mais a cause d'énormes amplis qui avaient étés installés ça et là, conférant a l'atmosphère une ambiance festive.

Kai nous dit alors que nous devions nous séparer, Tayuya partit avec Rin, nous laissant, moi et Himeko avec Kai qui nous dit d'avancer, on a donc avancé dans ce déluge, j'emploie ce terme pour mieux qualifier l'ambiance des lieux, non pas que ce soit désagréable, chaque personne discutait gaiement avec celui ou celle avec qui il travaillait, des énormes turbines émettaient un bruit assourdissant, Kai nous expliqua que ces choses étaient le cœur même du réacteur et que c'était elles qui pompaient la Mako dans les sous-sols du pays, il nous dit également pourquoi Midgar avait été construite ici, elle se trouvait sur une nappe phréatique géante de Mako que l'on appelait avant le Lifestream, cette énergie, était ensuite guidée dans différents silos ou elle était purgée et ou on la condensait afin de produire des matérias ou encore de la distribuer aux différentes villes de la région, pour que le habitants puissent se « chauffer le cul pendent l'hiver » comme disait Tayuya, cette remarque nous fit rire et Himeko ne put s'empêcher de dire :

C'est quand que la Mako a été découverte? Kai lui répondit alors :

Je crois que c'st pendant la guerre de Wutai, la Shinra a décidé de combattre ce pays a cause d'un différent politique, c'est là-bas que la première source a été découverte, mais a ce qui paraît, des peuples anciens s'en servaient comme drogue ou autre-chose, c'est toxique faites gaffe, on sait pas ce qui peut arriver, si il y a une fuite on est tous morts!

Euh, tu plaisantes là dit Himeko.

Non, une fois c'est arrivé, on dit même que c'st a cause de ça que Tayuya est folle de Rufus, il paraît qu'il lui a sauvé la vie...

Sans blague, d'où tu sais ca toi !

Des rumeurs comme ca on en a tous les jours, des fois mêmes par les Eternels, et aussi quand on fait de la maintenance, des fois on peut voir des fantômes !

Arrête, ça me fait peur tout ça, dit Himeko.

De quoi, t'as peur des fantômes Himé ?

Ca ne te regarde pas, mais mon instinct reprit le dessus :

C'est pas pour ca que tu nous a fait venir ici je suppose, ci c'est pour nous raconter des histoires de fantômes attends la nuit c'est mieux !

Nan, je me suis dit qu'un cours sur le fonctionnement de ce truc, dit il en donnant un coup de coude au réacteur, vous intéresserait, ainsi que l'histoire de la formation des Eternels !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, à ce moment, je priais pour que Raphaël ait mit un micro dans ma poche, et qu'il entende tout de ce qu'on allait dire !

Tu en faisais partie, dit Himé, c'est ca ?

Ouais ? On peut dire ca comme ca en tous cas, j'ai été là quand ils se sont fais dissoudre.

Dissoudre par qui ?

Par ses membre eux-mêmes !


	9. Révélations

Les Eternels, chapitre 9 : Révélations

Les Eternels, chapitre 9 : Révélations

Comment ça par ses membres eux mêmes, et qui c'étaient ses membres ?

Oh, t'en retrouveras pas tellement mais on raconte que chaque jour, un des leurs était chargé d'écrire ce qu'ils faisaient, comme un journal intime, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'on ne les oublies pas, un jour, j'ai été chargé d'écrire ce fameux bouquin, il était énorme, on dit que maintenant, il a disparu et on l'appelait le « Kojiki » en clair c'est le « recueil des histoires maintenant passées » il faisait 500 pages faciles, si vous le retrouviez...

On saurait qui était ses membres, ce qu'ils ont fait et peut être même pourquoi ils se sont démantelés eux mêmes ! Me dit Himé, c'est une chance à ne pas louper !

Mais, dis-je, en sortant la lettre de Jun, est ce que c'en est pas un morceau justement ?

Ce n'est pas son écriture, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ca dans ta poche. Jun le sait ?

Bah, moi et Raphaël on lui a posé la question et... elle nous a fichu dehors.

Tu m'étonnes, le bouquin a été perdu il y a environ cinq ans dans la dernière bataille, il n'y en avais pas qu'un seul, mais les autres factions nous on tout pris, avec le peu de puissance qui nous restait, on a réussi à faire assez d'alliances pour en regagner une partie mais c'était pas assez, j'imagine que c'est ca que Raphaël veut faire, monter un clan intouchable pour tout récupérer...

Alors, il connaît l'existence du bouquin ?

Evidemment, même Evane le sait, ils l'on dit une fois quand Séphiroth les a chopés en train de voler des caisses de mako dans le sous sol, il a tout dit, tout même sur les ordis précis qu'il avait piraté !

On devrait faire intervenir Séphiroth plus souvent, ca éviterait des galères !

Ouais, mais il peut pas être partout, depuis qu'il est là c'est une des rares fois ou il vient a Midgar.

Ya une rumeur qui court sur lui, dit Himé.

Ah, laquelle, y'en a plein, répondit Kai.

A ce qu'il paraît, il est dans le Soldier depuis qu'il a huit ans, c'est vrai ?

Ouais, paraît même que Genesis il y est aussi depuis pas mal de temps lui non plus.

Eh, j'ai aussi une dernière question Kai.

Vas-y Haruna.

Pourquoi Raphaël il piquerait des caisses de Mako dans les sous sols, et ya des sous sols ici ?

En fait, c'est pas des « sous sols » a proprement parler, mais plutôt des conduits de maintenance, ils descendent jusqu'a la source de Mako assez loin sous terre a environ un bon kilomètre.

A chaque fois qu'on est obligé d'y aller, on tire à la courte paille, personne n'ose y aller a cause du fantôme.

Euh, c'est quoi ce truc ?

On dit que, sous le huitième réacteur, il y a des parties secrètes et, la dernière fois que quelqu'un y est descendu, il a entendu des cris, tout est devenu froid et le fantôme est apparu, tout est consigné dans le kojiki. Si vous le retrouviez…

Il y a aussi des rumeurs comme quoi il y a certaines parties inondées dans la base de Junon, qui mèneraient a d'anciens ordis renferment des programmes installés par l'ancien président lui même! Dit Himé

Nan, sérieux! Et quelqu'un a été voir?

Ouais, un paquet d'Eternels étaient descendus voir, il y avait Tayuya...

Mais à ce moment, la voix de Tayuya résonna dans le couloir :

Non mais c'est pas fini de raconter les histoires des autres espèce de commère !

Euh... C'est pas ce que tu crois Tayuya, je lui montrait juste les sous terrains ! Dit Kai désemparé par la fureur de Tayuya.

Dis Tayuya, questionna, Rin qui était revenue avec elle, Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Tayuya tenta de répliquer mais elle se ravisa ne se disant que nous étions plus nombreux et que, peut être, un Eternel nous écoutait planqué quelque part...


	10. Le coeur a ses raisons

Les Eternels chapitre 10 : Le cœur a ses raisons que le raison ne connaît pas

Les Eternels chapitre 10 : Le cœur a ses raisons que le raison ne connaît pas.

Je n'ai jamais su vraiment pourquoi Kai et Eiko nous ont révélé tout ca, peut être qu'ils en avaient assez de le cacher...

De retour chez Raphaël, nous lui avons présenté Himé et parlé du fameux livre, il disait l'avoir recherché maintes et maintes fois dans touts les recoins de la tour Shinra et qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé, il me dit aussi qu'il pourrait être dans d'autres villes ou il y avait des réacteurs Mako

La plupart des Eternels de cette époque doivent être à la Shinra maintenant... Ils doivent avoir environ 20 ans...

Je pensais alors aux membres des Eternels a ce moment là, je savais dors et déjà que Tayuya et Kai en faisaient partie et je suspectait également Rufus et Genesis d'en avoir fait partie et d'être arrivé a une position influente parmi eux car, qui aurait l'idée de planquer ce « Kojiki » dans des réacteurs, j'ai sut que Raphaël en avait récupéré quelques morceaux et les avait stocké dans le grenier, il m'a également dit les avoir épluchés corps et âme et qu'il avait découvert des choses intéressantes mais rien concernant leur fondation. Des fois, quand Rin en avait marre d'attendre que quelque chose arrive, elle se mettait à monter et descendre les escaliers, ainsi, la semaine qui suivit, elle ne cessa de monter et descendre les escaliers de service de la tour Shinra, ceux par lesquels on avait accédé a la première épreuve, qui couvraient soixante étages ! Sur le moment Zack eut pitié d'elle et lui dit d'aller s'occuper de choses étranges au réacteur, des choses qui ressemblait a des courses secrètes il me sembla qu'il avait une petite amie, je compris aussi rapidement qu'il avait été membre des Eternels lui aussi, à chaque fois que je lui posait la question il se dérobait et disait qu'il avait autre choses a faire, tout le monde se dérobait ainsi, ils semblaient ne plus vouloir parler de cette époque, je me disais qu'il y avait du avoir quelque-chose qui a mal terminé, je passai mes soirées a éplucher consciencieusement les morceaux de Kojiki que Raphaël avait retrouvés, je n'ai rien trouvé a part ce qu'ils appelaient alors leur « dernière bataille », Raphaël m'avait dit que les Eternels pouvaient se battre pour soit : gagner du terrain ou au contraire : êtres proscrits de l'ordre, j'étais a ce moment sûre qu'ils avaient tout prévu et ce, même jusqu'a maintenant ou je l'avait retrouvé, je pensais que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne trouverait jamais la réponse... sauf bien sur si je demandais a quelqu'un, mais là, qui vaudrait me répondre...

Ce qui me troublait d'autant plus, ce n'était que la seconde partie des examens qui approchait à grands pas, un examen écrit, cette fois-ci aucun danger ! Je ne m'en vantais pas mais, d'un point de vue écrit, je dépassais largement Rin ou Himé, le fait que ma mère ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivait m'inquiétait également, je savais qu'on l'avait sans doute mise au courant mais que pourrait elle bien me dire, certains prétendaient qu'elle était partie de Midgar pour une autre base et qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas ici avant un bout de temps, Moé et Ayaka étaient rentrées chez elles et, pour le moment, j'habitait chez Raphaël et Evane, ses parents rentraient rarement et Yumi restait cloitrées dans sa chambre si jamais elle me voyait, je me demandais comment elle faisait quand Raphaël lui demandais de venir pour une mission, elle devait sûrement accepter et se convaincre de ne pas broncher jusqu'a la fin, je me demandais quand elle prendrait son indépendance vis-à-vis de son frère .

Etant donné que l'examen approchait, Raphaël nous interdit d'accomplir des missions pour nous concentrer sur nos révisions, il semblait plus maternel que jamais et voulait a tout prix que nous réussissions et passions la prochaine épreuve, sûrement pour ce que ca lui apporterait... Peut-être pas qui sait ?

Environ deux jours plus tard A une semaine des examens pour être précise Des rumeurs comme quoi le départ du président pour la base de Junon se faisait de plus en plus proche, un peu après avoir reçu la nouvelle, Kai et Eiko m'appelèrent et me dirent de les rejoindre a réacteur le pus vite possible.

Une fois arrivée, je les chercha un bon moment et, pendant ma recherche, j'en profitait pou regarder d'un peu plus près le immenses pompes qui puisaient la Mako sous terre, elles me faisaient penser à plusieurs films que mon frère ou mon père regardaient parfois, elles me rappelaient également les turbines du Titanic, je me dit que Tayuya avait du travailler comme une folle pour pouvoir travailler ici, je remarquai encore des sonos énormes diffusaient de la musique, j'appris plus tard que Tayuya les avait installer pour « mettre une meilleure ambiance », je vis alors Kai qui me dit de venir, c'est ainsi que, un peu a l'écart des autres, avec Eiko qui nous rejoint peu après, et avec d'autres personnes, nous entamèrent la discussion :

Vous savez tous qu'il nous reste environ un mois peut-être moins pour tout terminer !

Les autres acquiescèrent et se mirent en tête de chercher un plan, je leur demandai:

Un plan pour quoi? Pourquoi vous m'avez appelée?

Tu sais que Tayuya n'a toujours pas fait sa déclaration non? Nous dit Eiko. Ca fait des mois que l'on essaye de faire en sorte que... Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ah! Tu veux dire... Qu'ils le fassent ?

Exactement! On a un mois tout au plus, il faut trouver rapidement une idée qui marche!

Peu après cette courte discussion, nous nous sommes séparés et nous avons essayé de trouver le meilleur plan possible, on a même envisagé de faire appel aux Eternels histoire de faire diversion le temps que Tayuya arrive, mais nous l'avons abandonnée en pensant que Séphiroth serait dans le coin, nous pouvions compter sur Zack qui n'ignorait rien de l'histoire, sur Genesis, peut être, mais avant tout, il fallait évaluer la relation entre Rufus et Tayuya, juste pour savoir si ils tenaient réellement l'un a l'autre, pour cela, nous avions essayé un peu tout ce qui nous passer par la tête, entre autre, simuler une panne d'ascenseur, tout ce que nous y avons gagné, c'est de nouvelles insultes quand Tayuya a aperçu notre émetteur planqué dans une de ses poches. Finalement, nous n'étions pas plus avancés, l'examen approchait et il était grand temps d'utiliser les grands moyens, je trouvais Tayuya dans un couloir, et, profitant du fait que personne ne s'y trouvait, lui posait la question:

Qu'est ce que tu penses de Rufus Shinra? Evidemment, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je vais tout te dire!

Je retentais, mais cette fois-ci, avec une autre approche:

Pourquoi tu as décidé de faire partie de Eternels?

Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Pour Kai? Pour Eiko peut être?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, je veux juste savoir pourquoi les autres cachent leur passé a ce point. Tu est une des seules a qui je peux poser la question sinon je peux dire adieu au poste de Soldier!

Tu te souviens quand Rufus t'as dit qu'a une époque, les balles de l'hologramme étaient réelles?

Et alors?

Comment tu peux être aussi idiote Haruna? Pour ne pas avoir pensé a ca plus tôt!

?

Si il t'as dit ca, c'est peut être a cause d'une bonne raison!

D'un coup, l'évidence me sauta a la gorge, j'eu l'impression d'être sous l'eau, d'étouffer, la réalité me prit d'assaut, comment j'avait pu être aussi aveugle a ce point!

Qui a bien pu décider de ca? Dis-je alors subitement?

C'est la raison pour laquelle on a décidé de passer l'examen de Soldier, pour savoir qui avait commencé...

Qui a décidé ça? Qui a voulu passer l'examen en premier?

Celle qui était alors notre leader, tu ne peux pas la connaître...

Son regard se baissa, comme si elle regrettait ce qui c'était passé.

Elle s'appelait Eileen Shinra, c'était notre commandant, à l'époque…

Shinra... Tu veux dire...

Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu penses?

Euh, je sais pas, quelqu'un de la famille de Rufus, quelqu'un du genre. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas ça?

Si, en fait, je sais pas si c'est très bien de faire ca, je veux dire, de tout te dévoiler alors que...

Alors, alors que quoi? Que je suis membre des Eternels?

Non, dit-elle avec un air désolé, c'est que, on c'est juré de garder le secret, et maintenant que tu le sais, tu vas pas t'empêcher de venir fouiner dans ce qui te regarde pas, je la connaissais bien Eileen, elle était comme toi!

Elle a fait quelque-chose de mal?

Non, pas vraiment mais...

Pffff ouais, j'ai compris, des choses d'adultes, ca va vous dérangez pas pour moi, de toutes façons je m'en fiche, au fait, dis-je en m'en allant, tu devrais faire vite pour ta déclaration!

Je n'avais toujours pas compris qui était cette Eileen et ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il fallait à tout prix que je la retrouve...


	11. Là ou les routes se croisent

Les Eternels chapitre 11 : Là ou les routes se croisent

Les Eternels chapitre 11 : Là ou les routes se croisent...

De retour chez Raphaël, dans la chambre d'Evane, on a essayé de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, savoir qui est cette Eileen:

Tu est sure que c'est bien Eileen? Me dit-elle, j'ai rien trouvé dans la base de données des membres, soit elle est qu'une invention, soit, tout sur elle a été effacé. On est dans une impasse...

Nan, il doit quand même y avoir quelque-chose, Tayuya n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, elle le sait peut être vraiment pas qui sait?

Peut être peut être, mais ils mentent peut être tous autant qu'ils sont, tu sais, personne ne peut faire confiance a un Eternel, même un ancien, je le sais par expérience.

Attends voir... On a peut être oublié un truc, t'as quelque-chose sur les candidats au Soldier d'il y a cinq ans?

Euh, ouais, des dix dernières années, Raphaël m'a ramené ça je sais pas où, si sa peut te servir...

Si je me conformais à ce que m'avait dit Tayuya, la réponse ne pouvait être que là! Elle ne se fit pas attendre:

Alors t'as trouvé, me dit Evane.

Ouais, attends je lis:

Nom: Shinra

Prénom : Eileen

Age: 13

Née le: 16 novembre 1991

Décédée le: 28 septembre 2004 en tant que candidate au Soldier.

Et merde, on pourra plus rien à en tirer... Gronda Evane, pff tout ca pour rien, désolée Haruna... Attends! Ils disent bien Shinra!? Oula, il déglingue cet ordi!

Nan, il a quel âge Rufus?

Euh, j'en sais rien, ya pas un truc sur lui dans l'ordi?

Attends, je regarde, il doit bien être quelque part... Ouais! Trouvé! Alors: né le 16 novembre 1991! Le même jour qu'elle !

Euh, attends une seconde, tu veux dire qu'il aurait que 17 ans!

Ouais, et elle, elle aurait le même âge, à mon avis c'est sa sœur, mhh il cache bien son jeu...

Ils auraient été jumeaux, dit Evane, elle est morte quand ils avaient treize ans, en essayant de passer l'examen Soldier...

Pourquoi elle aurait voulu faire ça? Répondis-je

Vas savoir Haruna, va savoir...

Le peu de temps avant la seconde partie des examens, nous avons passé le temps qui nous restait a réviser, réviser et encore réviser, a tel point que cette histoire nous sortit de la tête, on était maintenant a deux jours de l'examen, je flânais dans le réacteur 4, lieu que je commençais a aimer pour l'ambiance qui y régnait, une seule chose me manquait ; les cris de Tayuya.

Cela faisait bien une demi-journée que l'on ne l'avait pas vue, Kai nous a dit qu'elle était sûrement sortie patrouiller en ville, car, en plus de son boulot aux réacteurs, elle occupait, avec Eiko, un poste de surveillance partielle des différents secteurs de Midgar. Or, Eiko était bien là, et, quand je lui demandais ce que Tayuya faisait, elle répondit simplement qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit... Nous avons finalement décidé de partir à sa recherche, trouvant cela trop louche à notre goût...

Je partis avec Kai, tandis que Himé partit avec Eiko, Rin ne pouvant nous accompagner pour cause de "Révisions intensives", je ne m'inquiétait pas de ce côté là, mes notes étaient largement au dessus de la moyenne en écrit .

Tout le long du chemin, nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous poser des questions sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, nous avons été même jusqu'a demander aux commerçants, les cafés ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller, ou elle pouvait bien être en ce moment:

"je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée" ou alors "ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue ici" étaient les phrases que nous recevions, je remarquai alors, des Eternels, ceux que j'avais vus dans la tour avec Raphaël la dernière fois qu'il était venu, je leur demandais également s'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçue, à aussi, c'était inutile. Finalement, nous avons renoncé, il commençait a être tard quand nous nous sommes décidés a rentrer au réacteur, histoire de voir si elle n'était pas rentrée, nous revîmes Himé et Eiko, elles semblaient aussi désemparées que nous. Mais ou avait pu bien passer Tayuya pendant une journée, une idée désagréable me trottait dans le tête depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne le pensais pas sincèrement...

Nous l'avons finalement aperçue dans un couloir, le regard vague, les yeux dans un profond abime, elle semblait aux anges quand on lui demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ainsi toute une journée entière, elle se décida a parler d'une voix plus que tremblante:

J'... je... enfin... J'ai réussi... On a été...

Quoi, reprends ton souffle! Eiko essaya de résonner Tayuya en lui donnant des baffes, mais elle continua de parler sur le même ton:

On s'est... Il a... On a

Qui! Qui t'a fait quoi! Hurla Eiko, passablement inquiète. Qui t'a fait quoi ?!

Bah... Tu sais... Rufus... il m'a...

Un pesant silence c'était a présent installé dans le couloir, Tayuya ayant dit ce qu'elle avait a dire, il était maintenant temps de laisser placer aux suppositions:

VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI!! Hurla Eiko dans toute la salle.

T'as réussi finalement, dit Rin.

En même temps, se soulagea Kai, si tu était resté un zombie tout ce temps, on se serait ennuyé! Mais, d'un autre côté, t'entendre crier tout le temps, c'est gonflant a force...

Geeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh Fit elle dans une béatitude céleste.

Le lendemain, Tayuya était sortie du rêve, elle vous raconta en détails le rendez-vous:

Pour commencer, je me suis lancée et... Je lui ait dit ce a quoi je pensais... Il m'a dit un truc du genre "je savais depuis longtemps que tu essayais de te déclarer mais que tu étais pas prête pour me le dire" alors j'ai cru qu'il allait me larguer, mais il a dit " mais ca ne me dérange pas du tout", alors après, on a été mander un truc...

Ou ca? Dit tout le réacteur qui s'était regroupé autour de nous et qui commençait a avoir des sueurs froides, dans un beau resto?

Bah, nan, on n'avait pas assez d'fric.

QUOI!! Mais merde c'est le président de la Shinra, il doit rouler sur l'or!

En fait, on s'est dit que ca pourrait être une journée aussi normale que possible alors... On c'est bouffé un kebab …

Dites-moi que je rêve !

Mouais... Ok? Vas-y, continue.

Euh, on a passé le reste de la journée en se baladant en ville, à se dire se que l'on pensait l'un de l'autre, et vers la fin de la soirée, il a m'a dit qu'il allait m'emmener voir un truc magnifique que l'on pouvait voir pas souvent...

Pffff il t'a montré les étoiles, ou il t'a emmené dans les étoiles, dit Eiko.

Nan, attends je t'ai dit que je racontais ! On a été an bordure de Kalm tu sais, là ou on voit toute la région, de nuit, on voyait tout aaaaaahhhhh et après, après il a, on à…….

Mouais raconte pas la suite on est fixé…

Bah voila ! Dis-je subitement, tout est bien qui finit bien !

Pas vraiment, on sait toujours pas qui c'est Eileen, il n'y a plus rien susceptible de nous aider maintenant. Me dit Rin. On est en train de se paumer entre les histoires d'amour de Tayuya, l'espionnage de Raphaël et le démantèlement de Eternels… On est fichus !

Attends, me dit Tayuya, tu as bien dit espionnage ? Dans ce cas j'ai peut être une idée…

Tayuya n'en dit pas plus au sujet de ceux qu'elle allait nous présenter, elle semblait juste énervée, cela nous rassurait de la savoir en toutes possession de ses capacités morales. On est montés environ à l'étage 50 de la tour, en plein milieu d'un couloir, quand je vis qu'elle nous fit signe de rester devant la porte d'une pièce où elle entra. Nous sommes restées là, Himé ayant décidée de m'accompagner, prostrées, attendant qu'une bonne âme ait la bonté de nous sortir de notre débauche…

…

…Mouais…

…

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, après maintes et maintes tentatives d'écoute a le porte (blindée je crois…) on se rassis, Himé commençait a trouver le temps long et commença a se cogner la tête contre le mur (blindé également, elle me fait peur !) et moi, j'essayais de me remémorer les choses : Gros monstres dans le collège, Soldiers qui débarquent, qui m'embarquent, Eternels qui pètes les câbles, espionnage, secrets de familles, amours révélés… Ca en faisait des choses pour seulement trois semaines ! Qu'est ce que ma mère doit se dire sur mon compte !

Tayuya ressortit, ou plutôt, elle nous fit signe d'entrer, on obéit, et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire, d'ambiance assez agitée qui ne manquait pas de me rappeler le réacteur 4 ou Tayuya officiait. Il devait y avoir une demi-douzaine de personne, dont Genesis, Zack, Tayuya évidemment, et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Tayuya prit la parole :

On s'est concertés pendant un moment et…

Mouais, un moment je vois ça, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on poireaute dehors nous !!

Ouais, et pour certains, ça fait des années qui attendent. Fit une voix qui commençait a me taper sur le système.

Ah, tiens, enfin tu daignes lever ton royal postérieur pour te mêler au commun des mortels toi ? Renchérit Zack a l'adresse de « l'infortuné » arrivant (Rufus Shinra n'est-il besoin de le nommer…)

Et alors, je peux bien vous empêcher de dire des conneries de temps en temps.

Nan, je pense pas, Himé peut bien savoir la vérité de temps en temps nan ?…

La vérité ? Dit-elle interloquée. Quelle vérité ?

Des conneries des Eternels, Dit Genesis. On était résolus a êtres démantelés mais Raphaël n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il a tout remis en marche…

Mais quoi ?

De la mort d'Eileen, de ta trahison ? C'est ça que tu veux cacher, grand frère, dit Himé à l'intention de Rufus, dont le regard s'était encore assombri.


	12. La réalité des choses

Les Eternels Chapitre 13 : Pari à hauts risques

Les Eternels Chapitre 13 : Pari à hauts risques !

Il ne restait que peu de personnes dans la salle, Himé était partie, dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste, Tayuya également, évidemment, elle avait suivi Rufus, Genesis lui aussi, avait du rejoindre Séphiroth pour une « missions urgente » Zack, lui, était resté, il échangeait quelques mots avec un homme d'origine Utayenne. (Les habitants de Wutai. Cette région à l'extrême ouest de la carte de final fantasy VII, pourrait être assimilé au japon, ce pays a été longtemps en guerre contre la Shinra, il l'a perdue évidemment) Une fille blonde désespérait seule dans son coin tandis que j'allais m'affaler dans le canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Qui pouvait croire ça de Himé ! Ah ! Oui, Raphaël avait réussi a se détacher (personne ne sait comment)

Qui le savait ? Dit alors Zack pour rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Tu le savais toi Elena ? Dit-il a l'adresse de la fille bonde seule dans son coin, tu est bien sortie avec lui ya pas longtemps. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle était là depuis longtemps…

Qui aurait pu le savoir ? Dit-elle. Alors il sort vraiment avec cette Tayuya ? Moi qui croyais que c'était a sens unique…

Ca y est, elle nous fait une crise d'angoisse ! Dit Zack, elle va finir par en devenir folle si elle continue comme ça, fallait pas rester dans ton coin ! Tayuya elle a pris son courage à deux mains !

Continue comme ça et c'est a toi qu'il va en falloir du courage ! Continua-elle.

Alors, il a dit quoi ? Dit un jeune homme qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ah, Reno, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Fit Elena, tu as fini ta mission ?

Ouais, ça a saigné ! Y avait des gars partout et Séphiroth il est arrivé et il a tout fait péter !

Je le regardait, il avait la vingtaine, des cheveux roux, pour pas dire rouge en pics (comme un hérisson, vous voyez la chose !) et une mèche en descendait par derrière attaché en queue de cheval. Ses yeux, comme la majorité des personnes que j'avais rencontrés, étaient bleus, je commençais à me demander ou ils allaient pêcher leurs membres à la Shinra ! Il portait à peu près les mêmes vêtements qu'Elena et de l'homme avec lequel Zack discutait, entièrement en noir, ses manières n'étaient pas sans me rappeler Zack, toujours a faire de grands gestes, quand je le regardais, je me sentais en totale confiance, mais la confiance, vous savez comme moi ce que c'est !

Ouais, te connaissant, tu est resté planqué dans un coin en attendant que ça se passe, et en sortir juste quand c'a a fini. Lui dit alors l'Utayen en le toisant de ses yeux sombres.

Tu sais Tseng, je ne suis pas totalement mauvais, euh… Pas vrai Elena ?

T'es pourri de vices Reno !

... Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est dit ?

Rien d'intéressant, retournes à tes revues porno et laisse nous bosser !

Bah, j'allais te donner mon rapport mais… Si tu veux, j'attendrais…

Pffff, un jour tu paieras tout ce que tu nous fait subir tu vas voir.

J'en tremble d'avance ! Fit Reno en s'adossant au mur et essayer de consoler Elena, en proie a une crise de mutisme. Qu'est ce qu'elle a chouiner comme ça ?

Rien, juste Rufus qui sort avec Tayuya, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent le dire… Reprit Tseng.

C'est les feux de l'amour là, et dire que j'en savais rien !

Tu prétends tout savoir et pourtant tu inventes la plupart des choses que tu radotes !

Et alors, c'est pas de ma faute, je bosse comme quatre et toi tu fais que glander ! Pareil pour Zack d'ailleurs.

Eh !

Ils feraient mieux d'engager de nouvelles recrues pour les Turks au lieu de choper des glandouillards comme les Soldiers ! Ya que nous qui bosses ici ! Nous qui faisons le sale boulot pendant que messieurs les Soldiers finissent le boulot, c'est qui qui se tapent les interrogatoire ? Et les quartiers chauds !

D'autant que je sache, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé d'allez y faire un tour…

Non mais !! Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas ! La gamine non plus ! Hurla Reno à mon adresse.

C'est qui que tu as traité de gamine ?

Y en a combien des gosses qui dépassent même pas le mètre cinquante ici ?

Si toi tu fais plus d'un mètre cinquante c'est grâce a tes cheveux, un peigne ça existe mon vieux !

C'est pas fini non ? On dirait des gosses ! Fit Tseng en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. De moins en moins de monde arpentait les couloirs. Les Eternels s'étaient calmés après que Sephiroth en eut attrapé cinq d'un coup, et enfermé quelque part. Au détour d'un couloir, Reno m'offrit alors une étrange proposition :

Ce soir, ya une course solaire, on a l'habitude de parier sur les gagnants, tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Une course de quoi ? C'est une embrouille ?

Main naaaan, des fois, a la télé, ils passent ce genre de truc, c'est comme des courses de voitures, mais c'est des genres de surfs qui marchent grâce a l'énergie solaire, et on parie sur l'équipe gagnante.

Ah ! Dis-je subitement en me rappelant les paris que mon frère faisait avec ses amis sur ce genre de courses, Ouais, ok, je connais.Ca commence a quelle heure ?

Dans deux minutes, juste le temps de réunir tout le monde et c'est bon !

Y aura qui ?

Bah… Déjà, il y aura Himé, Rufus avait gagné la dernière fois, elle veut se venger. Je crois que ya aussi Zack, il avait tout parié mais…

Ah, ouais, ya eu un arrêt de la course le mois dernier a cause de la mort d'un gars…

Le pauvre… Autant Zack que l'autre… Ya Elena et Genesis mais, je ne suis pas sûr…

Je vois le genre… C'est qui contre qui ?

Tu le verras en temps voulu. Tu veux que Rin vienne, elle va aimer.

Je suis là ! Dit Rin en déboulant d'un couloir, Himé m'a prévenue que tout le monde allait parier sur la course du Détroit de Kousen' !

T'as appris pour Himé ?

Ouais ! Fit-elle, des fois je me disais que je voudrais être à sa place, elle qui savait tout… Je commence à me dire que c'est triste…

De quoi ? D'être pleine de fric ?

Mais nan, de ne pas être eeeeeeeeeelle, fit Rin en accentuant la dernière syllabe…

Bon, ça va commencer, annonce Reno, on ne parie pas de l'argent mais… Ca va vous plaire !

Nous sommes retournés au 49ème étage, dans la même salle, quand j'entrai a l'intérieur, c'était surpeuplé ; Genesis était avec Zack en train de commenter la course qui devait avoir lieu, Rufus et Himé étaient en train parler ensemble (bah, comme un frère et une sœur…) Eiko et Tayuya étaient présentes, Eiko étant en train de toiser la salle du regard, Tayuya… Ne regardait pas que la salle, Elena, accompagnée de Tseng, regardait Tayuya d'un air vengeur, comme quoi, elles pouvaient être terrifiantes…

Bon, lança Reno, tout le monde est la ? Ok, la course va commencer, comme d'hab, c'est le gagnant de la dernière fois qui décide de la sanction à prendre pour celui qui perd !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Rufus commença :

Les deux perdants devront passer la nuit dans les conduits de maintenance sous le réacteur 8 !

La salle se figea. Il avait touché au but. Le réacteur du secteur 8, le réacteur « hanté » personne n'y était resté plus de 5 minutes sans entendre de terribles bruits, personne ne m'en avait dit plus… Car eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qui s'y cachait.

Pitié… Z'allez pas nous faire ça ! Sa s'fait pas…

Tu crois que je vais me gêner ?

Celui qui perd il est mort alors…

J'ai le droit de pas jouer ? Demanda Himé à son frère.

C'est toi qui a choisi d'être ici… Moi c'est ce con de Reno qui m'a obligé. Répondit-il aussitôt.

J'ai rien dit moi… C'est la tradition…

Tais toi au tu est nominé perdant d'office !

Ok.

C'est quoi la course ? Dis-je pour « calmer l'ambiance »

Euuuuh, je crois qu'il y aura…

Tu nous réunis tous ici et tu sais rien ?

Bah, comme d'hab', un peu tout le monde, chaque équipe aura 3 joueurs, le circuit se passera dans les gorges de Wutaï.

Ok, je parie sur les Al-Bedhs, ils gagnent tous le temps, dit Zack, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher dans le réacteur avec des fantômes !

Tricheur…

Les paris commencèrent, j'avais parié sur l'équipe du Wutaï, ils jouaient chez eux, aucune chance qu'ils perdent ! Himé avait quand a elle misé, elle et son frère, sur l'équipe de Zanarkand, si ils perdaient, ils seraient forcés de décider lequel des deux… coucherait dehors…

Reno tu paries sur qui ?

Sh'ais pas… Je joue pas. Et toi ? Fit-il à l'adresse de Tseng qui lui répondit :

Je crois que tout le monde préférerait mourir plutôt que de parier sur la mauvaise équipe. Je parie sur Archadia, j'ai rien à perdre.

Faut penser que si notre équipe est disqualifié, on perd d'office, dit alors Genesis qui lui, avait parié sur Rozarria, une équipé réputée pour ses courses… disons offensives.

C'est un prétexte foireux ça encore ! Et enfin Elena, dis ce que tu penses :

Je ne joue pas moi non plus. Je veux pas descendre la dessous!

...

Rin et Tayuya ?

C'est décidé : Je choisit aussi Mideel ! Dit cette dernière, bien décidée à combattre toute la nuit.

Je prends Landis ! Fit Rin en sautant partout, bon bah, que le meilleur gagne !

La couse s'engagea. L'équipe de Sanubia (les Al-Bheds) menèrent toute la première partie suivie de près par Archadia, Mideel était bonne dernière et les autres ne se démarquaient pas vraiment.

Tout le monde restait scotché à l'écran quand une joueuse Al-Bhede, Shaami, se jeta volontairement contre son poursuivant Rozarrien :

« Suite a la manœuvre de Shaami jugée hautement dangereuse, elle est disqualifiée, l'équipe de Sanubia ne pouvant poursuivre faute de concurrents (elle était seule a concourir dans ce dernier tour, les autres ont été… repoussés) elle est disqualifiée ! »

Quoi ?! C'est nul, hurla Himé de tout son corps. Ils son cons ou quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Elle pouvait, elle était toute seule ! Ce n'est pas juuuuste !!

Fallait pas faire la même chose quoi moi alors. Dit Rufus avec un ton des plus calmes. On verra à la fin de la course alors…

Beuuuuuhhhhh ! C'est nuuul !!

Hahahaha !! Je vais gagner ! Hurla Zack en sautant partout. Rozarria est en première position !

Zack… C'est moi qui ai parié sur les Rozarriens. Lui répondit Genesis. Toi, c'était les Al-Bheds.

Même pas rai, qui pourrait être assez bête pour faire ç… Il se tut alors en sentant deux ondes glaciales dans son dos. Bon bah, on a dire que j'ai parié sur… Midgar ?

Depuis quand Midgar joue je peux le savoir ?

Bon ok, je voulais dire sur Bevelle…

« La fin de la course approche, suite à l'élimination de Sanubia, les Rozarriens mène mais, tout peux changer ! J'aperçois d'ailleurs le joueur de tête Mideellien qui double la joueuse Utayenne, du changement dans l'air, alors qu'ils amorcent leur dernier tour, celle-ci perd l'équilibre, Oh non ! Elle finit la course sur le Bas-côté ! »

Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pitiéééééé ! Hurlais-je en me levant.

« La dernière ligne droite se profile à l'horizon ! Archadia, suite a sa violente remontée a réussi l'impensable ! Il finit premier devant Rozarria ! C'est a peine croyable ! Mideel, suite à la chute de la joueuse Utayenne, finit bon dernier de ce classement ! L'équipe Al-Bhede est disqualifiée ! »

Tout le monde dans la salle resta bouche bée, je sanglotais dans les bras de Himé tandis qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle devait choisir, réacteur, ou pas réacteur ? Tseng avait gagné le pari et avait le droit de choisir, son choix fut décisif quand à notre mission :

Désolé d'avance, je choisis Rufus, Himé ne peut pas y aller ça ne serait pas humain.

Tu me le paieras…

Et moi !! Je suis une gamine autant que Himé, protestais-je, Pourquoi je devrais y aller aussi !

C'est vrai… J'ai perdu autant que toi, fit Himé, c'est décidé ! J'y vais aussi !

Pourquoi ya que des filles ? Je viens aussi ! Dit alors Zack, je n'ai pas confiance.

Tu peux me dire en qui tu n'as pas confiance ?

Hein ? Moi ? J'ai rien dit ! Je disais que la chasse aux fantômes, ce n'est pas un truc qui s'improvise !

Qui t'as dit « chasse » on a dit « pari » Dit Elena.

Bof, pour une fois qu'on peut se marrer… Qui vient avec nous ?

Moi ! Dit Rin, j'ai toujours voulu croiser un fantôme !

Je ne fais pas confiance à Zack, fit Genesis. Je viens aussi.

Et moi alors ? Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner quand même ?

Reno, si on le pouvait, ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps !

Et Séphiroth ? Il vient aussi ? Dis-je pour terminer.

Ca va ! On peut très bien faire sans lui ! Rajouta Tayuya, on est assez ! On est même trop !

Juste une petite chose avant le grand saut, annonça Himé : Il est probable que certaine galeries n'aient pas étés explorée depuis dix ans !

Eh bein, ça promet…


	13. Pari a hauts risques!

Les Eternels chapitre 14 : Les Abysses

Les Eternels chapitre 14 : Les Abysses

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, aux alentours de minuit, nos ombres se profilaient, sombres sur les cloisons métallisées du huitième réacteur. Pour l'occasion, nous avions tous revêtu des uniformes Soldiers, armés d'un fusil d'assaut, comme lors de mon entraînement, et d'un pistolet desert eagle. Selon Himé : « on peut gagner une guerre avec ce genre d'armement ». Comme elle avait plus d'expérience, je lui faisais confiance. Nous étions six en tout et pour tout : Moi, Himé, Zack, Rufus, Genesis et Tayuya. Séphiroth ayant « trop de boulot » ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Arrivés au panneau d'accès, on mit au point notre « stratégie » :

Il faudrait commencer par analyser le plan des lieux, suggéra Zack.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'une partie des conduits seraient noyés en cas de pluie ? Dit Himé a Tayuya, pour qui les réacteurs n'avaient pas de secrets.

Ouais, une bonne partie des souterrains pourraient bien être hors d'attente, ça dépend bien sûr la météo des derniers jours, dit-elle. Il a plu ces derniers jours ?

Toute la semaine… Lui répondit Genesis.

Alors, environ trois quarts des conduits devraient être inondés, fit-elle en rayant une partie de la carte avec un marqueur. Il nous reste cette partie là ; a partir de cinquante-six mètres, ça deviendra dur de progresser a cause de l'eau mais… On devrait réussir en se mouillant un peu !

Attends, attends ! On cherche quoi au juste ? Lui dit Genesis, je croyais que l'on cherchait des fantômes ? A quoi sa sert de descendre si profond ?

Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais… Rufus m'a parlé de salles cachées et de postes de commandes auxiliaires au fond. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir ça en profitant de la situation…

Ouais, autant tout faire maintenant que de revenir, j'aime pas traîner ici moi, il fait froid ! C'est quand qu'on descend ? On n'a pas toute la nuit, plaisanta Zack.

Si tu as si envie de descendre, vas-y en premier !

Sans façons, c'est vous qui en avez eu l'idée de l'exploration nocturne, donc, c'est vous qui y allez en premier !

Tu as si peur que ça ?

J'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur !

Tu nous le montres en refusant de descendre… Pff, ya vraiment personne ? Dans ce cas, je me sacrifie !

N'y vas pas grand frère ! Supplia Himé lorsque Rufus entama la descente.

Si tenté que je meurs, tu hérites de la direction de la Shinra. Et venge-moi !

Je leur en ferait baver j'te le jure !

Il commença alors la descente, pourquoi avait-il ainsi décidé de partir à la recherche de ces salles cachées ? Personne ne le savait, mais en même temps, personne ne s'y opposait… Que penser…

Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

Bof, ya rie… Bordel de merde !

Qu'est ce qui ya ?!

C'est complètement inondé, on peut a peine passer !

Inondé… genre comment ?

Genre on peut pas se permette de passer avec des armes, et il faut plonger !

Bein voyons, il manquait plus que ça ! Fit Tayuya, on fait quoi ?

Et bein on nage ! Suggéra Rin, c'est pas des sous l'eau qui vont nous faire peur !

Nan, je ne pense pas, il faudrait se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour couvrir plus de territoire, on communiquera par radio, quelqu'un restera à la surface pour assurer la liaison et nous dire si l'eau commence à monter, Ok ? Lui répondit Himé en déballant tout un bordel de son sac.

Je pense que, de nous trois, dis-je, c'est toi, Himé, qui mérites le plus de devenir Soldier.

Ah ? Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi.

Bon, c'est fini les politesses, dit Rufus, toujours au fond. Qui part a droite et qui part a gauche ? Il fait aussi quelqu'un qui reste à la surface, Himé, le matériel est a toi, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre !

Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Tu me laisses toujours tout seule ! J'en ai marre moi ! Tu ne faisais pas ça avec Eileen !

La ferme ! J'ai dis que tu restais ici, alors tu y restes, point final !

C'est le moment ou on aimerait que Raphaël se pointe… Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

On m'a demandé me voila ! Fit une voix derrière moi.

Raphaël ! Tu est venu finalement !

Tout le monde tourna les yeux en direction de Raphaël accompagné de Evane, qui sortaient de la pénombre, chacun ayant apporté du matériel « spécial »

Oh non, pitié, tout sauf eux, demain, ça sera dans les journaux…

Merci de nous avoir appelés Himé ! On aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde, ça caille un peu ici vous trouvez pas ?

Ouais, vous faites la liaison radio à partir de la surface ? Comme en dessous on sera en nombre égal.

Ok ça marche, mais tu nous raconteras, au fait, pour le cessez le feu entre la Cross Guard et les Eternels Shinra, c'est bon Madame le Commandant ? Fit il en souriant.

Ouais ! Désolée de t'avoir viré, sans rancune ?

Du moment que tu me laisses agir tranquille…

C'est la quoi !! Beuglais-je alors.

Et voila, elle sait, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça tout haut… Dit-elle.

Voila, on a les deux pires problèmes de la Shinra sur les bras ! Je commence à croire aux malédictions, fit Zack. Bon, on descend ? Ce n'est pas que jm'ennuie là mais…

Ok !! C'est partiiiiiiiiii !! Hurla Himeko emportée par l'enthousiasme.

Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester en haut toi ?

Ah ? Je m'en rappelle plus….

On commença par se séparer en deux équipes, Tayuya sauta directement par la trappe, inutile de demander avec qui elle avait choisi de faire équipe, moi, je décidai d'aller avec Himé, et enfin, Genesis désespéra un peu mais du accepter d'aller avec Zack. Raphaël et Evane restaient à la surface, assurant la liaison radio, ils nous donnèrent une lampe torche chacun, comment on avait pu les oublier ?

On descendit, moi la dernière, lentement, je commençait a trouver cette mission débile mais, juste avant de descendre, Raphaël me glissa un mot :

A ce qu'il paraît, il y a environ cinq ans, des Eternels sous commandement d'Eileen sont partis en exploration là dessous et c'est la que la Kojiki a été déclaré perdu, imagine ce que l'on pourrait faire avec !

Ouais, j'essaierait de les cuisiner comme il faut « là dessous » il y a peut être des choses qu'ils ont oublié… Rufus a dit qu'il y avait des salles secrètes cachées…

Pour une fois, je te dis de lui faire confiance sur ce coup, Eileen lui a peut être dit des truc sur le Kojiki.

Ok.

Le couloir était sombre, inondé, l'eau m'arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, je poussais un cri étouffé en posant pied a terre, elle était glacée, j'espère que tout n'étais pas inondé !

On parie sur qui aura la crève demain matin ? Plaisanta Zack.

On est trois groupes et deux directions à prendre, annonça Genesis, il faut se séparer, deux groupe a gauche et un groupe a droite.

Depuis quand c'est toi le chef ? Dit Zack.

Lâche moi, il en faut un dans chaque équipe, si je devais compter sur toi, on ne sortira jamais !

Pfff, ouais ok, comme je suis le chef élu a la majorité par moi-même, on va a droite !

Majorité des mes … Nan oublie, allez, si on réponds pas c'est pas grave, mieux vaut tenter le tout pour le tout…

Ok, donc, nous quatre on va a gauche, dit Himé, au boulooooooot !!

Tu est pressée d'affronter les fantômes ? Lui dit Rufus, qui, décidément, ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Ouais ! Ca te pose un problème ?

Nan, juste que ça va faire de la paperasse et j'aime pas ça…

Tu as peur pour moi ? C'est mignoooooon !

C'est toi qui est folle. Les morts donnent toujours des papiers à signer…

...

La vraie aventure démarra, comme je l'espérais, tout n'étais pas inondé. Juste une partie, encore heureux, l'eau était glacée, imaginez… Quand vous vous coupez avec quelque chose ou que vous tombez, ça vous pique bien non ? Eh bein la, pareil, je sentais que, plus mon corps s'habituait a l'eau, plus il devenait froid, je commençait a plus sentir mes jambes ! Il fallait sortir de l'eau, et vite !

Evane, dis-je par l'émetteur. C'est où que l'on peut remonter ?

Euh, c'e….. le su……….. une tr……..

Evane ? Tu me reçois ? Merde ! Ya plus rien !

C'est sûrement la flotte, ca empêche le réseau… putain, on est paumés ! Maugréa Tayuya en donnant un coup dans le vide.

Euh, vous saviez, que, depuis avoir regardé Titanic, j'ai une peur panique de l'hypothermie ?

Le ferme Himé…

Maiheuuuu, maman elle a dit de ne pas parler comme ca !

Ta gueule, c'est plus clair comme ca ?

Arrêtez, on est tous dans le même bateau de toutes façons… Dis-je en essayant de calmer les mauvaises ondes. Ca ne servirai a rien de se battre comme ca !

Nan, c'est sur, mais ca nous réchaufferait… Et ne parles plus de bateau devant Himé.

Je remarquait alors une trappe, sur le haut du conduit. A peine remarquable a la lumière de nos torches, juste a côté d'une échelle.

Bah, merde c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Tayuya. On aurait pu mourir gelés devant !

En avant, de toutes façons, on a rien à perdre…

Tayuya, dans un élan de courage, monta la première. Himé la suivit, ensuite, j'inspecta une dernière fois les alentours et monta, Rufus fermait la marche, son arme en joue.

Les couloirs étaient semblables, glauques, sombres, mais secs ! Himé poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étala par terre. Elle passa en revue tout le couloir et s'arrêta sur un pan de mur, à l'intersection de deux couloirs :

Euh… Je crois qu'il y a un truc au bout du couloir juste la, un truc qui bouge…

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ya rien de vivant ici, il y aurait des traces sinon. Lui rétorqua son frère.

Si, je sais pas, ca a des yeux rouges ! Bordel ! C'est le fantôme, Grand Frère ! Jveux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !!

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me retourner quand Rufus tira avec son fusil d'assaut, la moitié des tirs rebondirent sur les murs, c'était comme un feu d'artifice, le bête n'émit aucun bruit, quand il finit, personne ne vit quoi que ce soit, sauf :

Putain ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là bande d'enfoirés, je croyais que vous ne veniez pas !

La « bête » en question… N'était rien d'autre que Reno, Rin et Elena, trempés, les uns sur les autres, couinant comme des bêtes que l'on égorge.

Pitié, ne nous tuez pas, désolééééééééé ! Implora Rin, en pleurs, écrasée par Reno, la tête en bas.

Et merde, vraiment des emmerdeurs ceux là ! Hurla Tayuya en tentant d'en attraper un.

Désolés, Raphaël nous a dis qu'ils avaient perdu contact, on est descendu.

Vous êtes cons ! Hurla cette pauvre Himé, a moitié en pleurs. Vous allez tous êtres virés !

J'abandonne… C'est connerie sur connerie ici…

On a qu'à faire le reste des fouilles ensemble ! Dis-je, dans un grand sursaut d'abrutisme

Bein voyons, et puis quoi encore, déjà que me trimballer avec trois excitées en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge dans des tunnels a un km sous des réacteurs inexplorés depuis des années c'est crevant, alors le faire avec trois demeurés de plus c'est impossible !

Quelle politesse…

Ca te pose un problème ?

Nan, nan, j'ai dit quelque chose ?

Pfff, si sa vous amuse de faire les cons là-dedans, vous avez un contact avec l'extérieur ? Ce fut Rin qui répondit :

Un peu ouais ! On a été chourer ce qui se fait de mieux dans… Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe je crois !

On s'en fiche, tant que ça marche, Evane Raphaël, vous m'entendez ?

Après une bonne séance de coups de latte a la manière Rin, les émetteurs grésillèrent un moment et se mirent finalement a faire leur travail initial :

Himé ? C'est toi, fit la voix de Evane. Vous êtes ou, vous le savez ?

Nan, on est descendus plus de dix fois et remontés par une cloison annexe, on est paumés, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Ok, une chance que j'ai pu vous poser des émetteurs GPS sans que vous le sachiez, vous êtes à exactement 1km et demi de nous par la gauche, et environ 50m sous la surface, satisfaits ?

Oh ! Merde, je crois que je fais de la claustrophobie ! Souffla Tayuya, j'ai peuuur !

Moi aussi je commence a en faire depuis que je suis coincé avec une bande de débiles comme vous ! Au fait, le rat à la surface t'a précisé où était la surface inondée dans tout ce bordel ?

Merci, le rat t'entend parfaitement, et il est fier de l'endroit ou il est, faite gaffe, vous êtes juste au dessous de la zone inondée, ouvrez les bonnes portes où vous devrez nager héhéhé !

Merci… C'est toujours agréable à entendre… On est toujours sept dans un couloir de deux mètres de côté… Pousse toi Himé tu m'étouffe.

Maiheu, c'est pas de ma faute ! On a qu'à bouger ! Par ou on va puisque c'est toi le chef !

Tu n'as qu'à décider à ma place toi qui est si maligne !

Bon vous vous arrêtez maintenant ! Ce n'est pas grâce à vos gamineries familiales que l'on va sortir d'ici !

C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord !

Bon stop, on a qu'à écouter les cartographes de la surface! Des infos ?

Euh, vous descendez encore un peu et allez a droite, ensuite, il n'y a pas assez d'infos sur la carte que l'on vous piqué, reprit Evane d'un air d'un commandant de vaisseau spatial qui dicte ses ordres a ses subordonnés (N.D.A Je suis en train de regarder Star Trek, ça me met dans le bain, genre pour le vocabulaire…)

Pigé, tu as un autre chemin pour qu'on puisse se séparer ?

Deux ou trois, vous comptez vous séparer ?

Possible, on est trop ici. Si il y a plusieurs salles, on peut toujours essayer.

Oula… Notre boss, toujours réglo d'habitude se met au hasard, que va-il se passer !

Reno, ferme la, je ne veux pas de toi dans mon groupe.

On se remit en marche, séparément cette fois, et par groupes de trois : Moi, Elena et Himé, avions décidé de faire la route ensemble, Tayuya nous avait prévenues comme quoi ça ne serait pas facile, on eut également droit aux propos machistes de Reno. Après avoir suivi les indications de Evane et descendu encore plus profond, nous avons atterri dans un couloir. Ecore un couloir ! Croyez moi que je ne suis pas prête de retourner la dedans ! Pour tuer le temps, on commença à parler de choses les plus idiotes les une que les autres :

Vous croyez que Zack et Genesis ne se sont pas paumés, c'était une bonne idée de les laisser partir ensemble…

Crois-moi, si ils se perdaient et ne revenaient pas, le monde s'en porterait mieux crois moi. Me répondit Elena.

Pourquoi tu dis-ca ?

Après que tu sois assez proche de lui, il se rapproche de plus, a un moment, je suis sortie avec ce… ce… cet espèce de poulpe !

Il est sorti avec toi ?

C'était il y longtemps et je préfère ne pas en parler.

Ouais, si tu veux…

Himé, après nous avoir écoutée silencieusement, stoppa la marche et regarda droit devant elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Himé ? Lui demandais-je.

Je vois un truc… Au fond du couloir, un truc qui brille…


	14. Les abysses

Les Eternels chapitre 14 : Les Abysses

Les Eternels chapitre 14 : Les Abysses

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, aux alentours de minuit, nos ombres se profilaient, sombres sur les cloisons métallisées du huitième réacteur. Pour l'occasion, nous avions tous revêtu des uniformes Soldiers, armés d'un fusil d'assaut, comme lors de mon entraînement, et d'un pistolet desert eagle. Selon Himé : « on peut gagner une guerre avec ce genre d'armement ». Comme elle avait plus d'expérience, je lui faisais confiance. Nous étions six en tout et pour tout : Moi, Himé, Zack, Rufus, Genesis et Tayuya. Séphiroth ayant « trop de boulot » ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Arrivés au panneau d'accès, on mit au point notre « stratégie » :

Il faudrait commencer par analyser le plan des lieux, suggéra Zack.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'une partie des conduits seraient noyés en cas de pluie ? Dit Himé a Tayuya, pour qui les réacteurs n'avaient pas de secrets.

Ouais, une bonne partie des souterrains pourraient bien être hors d'attente, ça dépend bien sûr la météo des derniers jours, dit-elle. Il a plu ces derniers jours ?

Toute la semaine… Lui répondit Genesis.

Alors, environ trois quarts des conduits devraient être inondés, fit-elle en rayant une partie de la carte avec un marqueur. Il nous reste cette partie là ; a partir de cinquante-six mètres, ça deviendra dur de progresser a cause de l'eau mais… On devrait réussir en se mouillant un peu !

Attends, attends ! On cherche quoi au juste ? Lui dit Genesis, je croyais que l'on cherchait des fantômes ? A quoi sa sert de descendre si profond ?

Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais… Rufus m'a parlé de salles cachées et de postes de commandes auxiliaires au fond. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir ça en profitant de la situation…

Ouais, autant tout faire maintenant que de revenir, j'aime pas traîner ici moi, il fait froid ! C'est quand qu'on descend ? On n'a pas toute la nuit, plaisanta Zack.

Si tu as si envie de descendre, vas-y en premier !

Sans façons, c'est vous qui en avez eu l'idée de l'exploration nocturne, donc, c'est vous qui y allez en premier !

Tu as si peur que ça ?

J'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur !

Tu nous le montres en refusant de descendre… Pff, ya vraiment personne ? Dans ce cas, je me sacrifie !

N'y vas pas grand frère ! Supplia Himé lorsque Rufus entama la descente.

Si tenté que je meurs, tu hérites de la direction de la Shinra. Et venge-moi !

Je leur en ferait baver j'te le jure !

Il commença alors la descente, pourquoi avait-il ainsi décidé de partir à la recherche de ces salles cachées ? Personne ne le savait, mais en même temps, personne ne s'y opposait… Que penser…

Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

Bof, ya rie… Bordel de merde !

Qu'est ce qui ya ?!

C'est complètement inondé, on peut a peine passer !

Inondé… genre comment ?

Genre on peut pas se permette de passer avec des armes, et il faut plonger !

Bein voyons, il manquait plus que ça ! Fit Tayuya, on fait quoi ?

Et bein on nage ! Suggéra Rin, c'est pas des sous l'eau qui vont nous faire peur !

Nan, je ne pense pas, il faudrait se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour couvrir plus de territoire, on communiquera par radio, quelqu'un restera à la surface pour assurer la liaison et nous dire si l'eau commence à monter, Ok ? Lui répondit Himé en déballant tout un bordel de son sac.

Je pense que, de nous trois, dis-je, c'est toi, Himé, qui mérites le plus de devenir Soldier.

Ah ? Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi.

Bon, c'est fini les politesses, dit Rufus, toujours au fond. Qui part a droite et qui part a gauche ? Il fait aussi quelqu'un qui reste à la surface, Himé, le matériel est a toi, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre !

Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Tu me laisses toujours tout seule ! J'en ai marre moi ! Tu ne faisais pas ça avec Eileen !

La ferme ! J'ai dis que tu restais ici, alors tu y restes, point final !

C'est le moment ou on aimerait que Raphaël se pointe… Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

On m'a demandé me voila ! Fit une voix derrière moi.

Raphaël ! Tu est venu finalement !

Tout le monde tourna les yeux en direction de Raphaël accompagné de Evane, qui sortaient de la pénombre, chacun ayant apporté du matériel « spécial »

Oh non, pitié, tout sauf eux, demain, ça sera dans les journaux…

Merci de nous avoir appelés Himé ! On aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde, ça caille un peu ici vous trouvez pas ?

Ouais, vous faites la liaison radio à partir de la surface ? Comme en dessous on sera en nombre égal.

Ok ça marche, mais tu nous raconteras, au fait, pour le cessez le feu entre la Cross Guard et les Eternels Shinra, c'est bon Madame le Commandant ? Fit il en souriant.

Ouais ! Désolée de t'avoir viré, sans rancune ?

Du moment que tu me laisses agir tranquille…

C'est la quoi !! Beuglais-je alors.

Et voila, elle sait, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça tout haut… Dit-elle.

Voila, on a les deux pires problèmes de la Shinra sur les bras ! Je commence à croire aux malédictions, fit Zack. Bon, on descend ? Ce n'est pas que jm'ennuie là mais…

Ok !! C'est partiiiiiiiiii !! Hurla Himeko emportée par l'enthousiasme.

Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester en haut toi ?

Ah ? Je m'en rappelle plus….

On commença par se séparer en deux équipes, Tayuya sauta directement par la trappe, inutile de demander avec qui elle avait choisi de faire équipe, moi, je décidai d'aller avec Himé, et enfin, Genesis désespéra un peu mais du accepter d'aller avec Zack. Raphaël et Evane restaient à la surface, assurant la liaison radio, ils nous donnèrent une lampe torche chacun, comment on avait pu les oublier ?

On descendit, moi la dernière, lentement, je commençait a trouver cette mission débile mais, juste avant de descendre, Raphaël me glissa un mot :

A ce qu'il paraît, il y a environ cinq ans, des Eternels sous commandement d'Eileen sont partis en exploration là dessous et c'est la que la Kojiki a été déclaré perdu, imagine ce que l'on pourrait faire avec !

Ouais, j'essaierait de les cuisiner comme il faut « là dessous » il y a peut être des choses qu'ils ont oublié… Rufus a dit qu'il y avait des salles secrètes cachées…

Pour une fois, je te dis de lui faire confiance sur ce coup, Eileen lui a peut être dit des truc sur le Kojiki.

Ok.

Le couloir était sombre, inondé, l'eau m'arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, je poussais un cri étouffé en posant pied a terre, elle était glacée, j'espère que tout n'étais pas inondé !

On parie sur qui aura la crève demain matin ? Plaisanta Zack.

On est trois groupes et deux directions à prendre, annonça Genesis, il faut se séparer, deux groupe a gauche et un groupe a droite.

Depuis quand c'est toi le chef ? Dit Zack.

Lâche moi, il en faut un dans chaque équipe, si je devais compter sur toi, on ne sortira jamais !

Pfff, ouais ok, comme je suis le chef élu a la majorité par moi-même, on va a droite !

Majorité des mes … Nan oublie, allez, si on réponds pas c'est pas grave, mieux vaut tenter le tout pour le tout…

Ok, donc, nous quatre on va a gauche, dit Himé, au boulooooooot !!

Tu est pressée d'affronter les fantômes ? Lui dit Rufus, qui, décidément, ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Ouais ! Ca te pose un problème ?

Nan, juste que ça va faire de la paperasse et j'aime pas ça…

Tu as peur pour moi ? C'est mignoooooon !

C'est toi qui est folle. Les morts donnent toujours des papiers à signer…

...

La vraie aventure démarra, comme je l'espérais, tout n'étais pas inondé. Juste une partie, encore heureux, l'eau était glacée, imaginez… Quand vous vous coupez avec quelque chose ou que vous tombez, ça vous pique bien non ? Eh bein la, pareil, je sentais que, plus mon corps s'habituait a l'eau, plus il devenait froid, je commençait a plus sentir mes jambes ! Il fallait sortir de l'eau, et vite !

Evane, dis-je par l'émetteur. C'est où que l'on peut remonter ?

Euh, c'e….. le su……….. une tr……..

Evane ? Tu me reçois ? Merde ! Ya plus rien !

C'est sûrement la flotte, ca empêche le réseau… putain, on est paumés ! Maugréa Tayuya en donnant un coup dans le vide.

Euh, vous saviez, que, depuis avoir regardé Titanic, j'ai une peur panique de l'hypothermie ?

Le ferme Himé…

Maiheuuuu, maman elle a dit de ne pas parler comme ca !

Ta gueule, c'est plus clair comme ca ?

Arrêtez, on est tous dans le même bateau de toutes façons… Dis-je en essayant de calmer les mauvaises ondes. Ca ne servirai a rien de se battre comme ca !

Nan, c'est sur, mais ca nous réchaufferait… Et ne parles plus de bateau devant Himé.

Je remarquait alors une trappe, sur le haut du conduit. A peine remarquable a la lumière de nos torches, juste a côté d'une échelle.

Bah, merde c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Tayuya. On aurait pu mourir gelés devant !

En avant, de toutes façons, on a rien à perdre…

Tayuya, dans un élan de courage, monta la première. Himé la suivit, ensuite, j'inspecta une dernière fois les alentours et monta, Rufus fermait la marche, son arme en joue.

Les couloirs étaient semblables, glauques, sombres, mais secs ! Himé poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étala par terre. Elle passa en revue tout le couloir et s'arrêta sur un pan de mur, à l'intersection de deux couloirs :

Euh… Je crois qu'il y a un truc au bout du couloir juste la, un truc qui bouge…

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ya rien de vivant ici, il y aurait des traces sinon. Lui rétorqua son frère.

Si, je sais pas, ca a des yeux rouges ! Bordel ! C'est le fantôme, Grand Frère ! Jveux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !!

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me retourner quand Rufus tira avec son fusil d'assaut, la moitié des tirs rebondirent sur les murs, c'était comme un feu d'artifice, le bête n'émit aucun bruit, quand il finit, personne ne vit quoi que ce soit, sauf :

Putain ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là bande d'enfoirés, je croyais que vous ne veniez pas !

La « bête » en question… N'était rien d'autre que Reno, Rin et Elena, trempés, les uns sur les autres, couinant comme des bêtes que l'on égorge.

Pitié, ne nous tuez pas, désolééééééééé ! Implora Rin, en pleurs, écrasée par Reno, la tête en bas.

Et merde, vraiment des emmerdeurs ceux là ! Hurla Tayuya en tentant d'en attraper un.

Désolés, Raphaël nous a dis qu'ils avaient perdu contact, on est descendu.

Vous êtes cons ! Hurla cette pauvre Himé, a moitié en pleurs. Vous allez tous êtres virés !

J'abandonne… C'est connerie sur connerie ici…

On a qu'à faire le reste des fouilles ensemble ! Dis-je, dans un grand sursaut d'abrutisme

Bein voyons, et puis quoi encore, déjà que me trimballer avec trois excitées en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge dans des tunnels a un km sous des réacteurs inexplorés depuis des années c'est crevant, alors le faire avec trois demeurés de plus c'est impossible !

Quelle politesse…

Ca te pose un problème ?

Nan, nan, j'ai dit quelque chose ?

Pfff, si sa vous amuse de faire les cons là-dedans, vous avez un contact avec l'extérieur ? Ce fut Rin qui répondit :

Un peu ouais ! On a été chourer ce qui se fait de mieux dans… Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe je crois !

On s'en fiche, tant que ça marche, Evane Raphaël, vous m'entendez ?

Après une bonne séance de coups de latte a la manière Rin, les émetteurs grésillèrent un moment et se mirent finalement a faire leur travail initial :

Himé ? C'est toi, fit la voix de Evane. Vous êtes ou, vous le savez ?

Nan, on est descendus plus de dix fois et remontés par une cloison annexe, on est paumés, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Ok, une chance que j'ai pu vous poser des émetteurs GPS sans que vous le sachiez, vous êtes à exactement 1km et demi de nous par la gauche, et environ 50m sous la surface, satisfaits ?

Oh ! Merde, je crois que je fais de la claustrophobie ! Souffla Tayuya, j'ai peuuur !

Moi aussi je commence a en faire depuis que je suis coincé avec une bande de débiles comme vous ! Au fait, le rat à la surface t'a précisé où était la surface inondée dans tout ce bordel ?

Merci, le rat t'entend parfaitement, et il est fier de l'endroit ou il est, faite gaffe, vous êtes juste au dessous de la zone inondée, ouvrez les bonnes portes où vous devrez nager héhéhé !

Merci… C'est toujours agréable à entendre… On est toujours sept dans un couloir de deux mètres de côté… Pousse toi Himé tu m'étouffe.

Maiheu, c'est pas de ma faute ! On a qu'à bouger ! Par ou on va puisque c'est toi le chef !

Tu n'as qu'à décider à ma place toi qui est si maligne !

Bon vous vous arrêtez maintenant ! Ce n'est pas grâce à vos gamineries familiales que l'on va sortir d'ici !

C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord !

Bon stop, on a qu'à écouter les cartographes de la surface! Des infos ?

Euh, vous descendez encore un peu et allez a droite, ensuite, il n'y a pas assez d'infos sur la carte que l'on vous piqué, reprit Evane d'un air d'un commandant de vaisseau spatial qui dicte ses ordres a ses subordonnés (N.D.A Je suis en train de regarder Star Trek, ça me met dans le bain, genre pour le vocabulaire…)

Pigé, tu as un autre chemin pour qu'on puisse se séparer ?

Deux ou trois, vous comptez vous séparer ?

Possible, on est trop ici. Si il y a plusieurs salles, on peut toujours essayer.

Oula… Notre boss, toujours réglo d'habitude se met au hasard, que va-il se passer !

Reno, ferme la, je ne veux pas de toi dans mon groupe.

On se remit en marche, séparément cette fois, et par groupes de trois : Moi, Elena et Himé, avions décidé de faire la route ensemble, Tayuya nous avait prévenues comme quoi ça ne serait pas facile, on eut également droit aux propos machistes de Reno. Après avoir suivi les indications de Evane et descendu encore plus profond, nous avons atterri dans un couloir. Ecore un couloir ! Croyez moi que je ne suis pas prête de retourner la dedans ! Pour tuer le temps, on commença à parler de choses les plus idiotes les une que les autres :

Vous croyez que Zack et Genesis ne se sont pas paumés, c'était une bonne idée de les laisser partir ensemble…

Crois-moi, si ils se perdaient et ne revenaient pas, le monde s'en porterait mieux crois moi. Me répondit Elena.

Pourquoi tu dis-ca ?

Après que tu sois assez proche de lui, il se rapproche de plus, a un moment, je suis sortie avec ce… ce… cet espèce de poulpe !

Il est sorti avec toi ?

C'était il y longtemps et je préfère ne pas en parler.

Ouais, si tu veux…

Himé, après nous avoir écoutée silencieusement, stoppa la marche et regarda droit devant elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Himé ? Lui demandais-je.

Je vois un truc… Au fond du couloir, un truc qui brille…


	15. Passé illusoire

Les Eternels chapitre 15 : Passé illusoire

Les Eternels chapitre 15 : Passé illusoire.

Un truc… Qui brille?

Au bout du couloir, ça ne bouge pas, on dirait… on dirait…

On se rapprocha de l'objet, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un marque fluorescente dessinée sur le mur.

Une flèche ? Dit Elena et fixant ses yeux sur le mystérieux dessin.

Elle pointe vers la droite. Evane, Raphaël, vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda Himé.

Elle ponte vers un cul-de-sac, inutile d'aller pas là-bas.

Tant pis, tu nous as bien dit de tout explorer nan ? Alors on explore, allez, toutes à droite !

Ah les filles…

Au fond du couloir, il n'y avait rien… Rien de visible, j'en était sûre, selon Raphaël, des Eternels y étaient passés, ceux que nous recherchions, qui avaient caché le Kojiki au fond du réacteur !

Il n'y a rien, ils nous avaient pourtant prévenus…

Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ici !

Je donnai alors un violent coup de pied de dépit dans le mur, qui résonna étrangement.

On dirait que ça sonne creux.

Ouais bah ce n'est pas du toc, merde ça fait maaaaal !

Elena s'approcha de la cloison, elle frappa doucement à plusieurs endroits et dit avec certitude :

Il y a quelque chose la derrière.

Cette annonce, bien que je m'y attendais un peu, me donna un léger frisson dans le dos, c'était là. Là que, il y a cinq ans, les Eternels sous commande de Eileen Shinra avaient enfermé le Kojiki, ou étaient consignés les plus grands secrets des Eternels !

Comment ça s'ouvre? Demandais-je alors.

Je crois savoir, j'ai lu un truc la dessus il n'y a pas longtemps.

Je commence a t'envier sérieusement Himé tu sais.

Ouais, ce n'est pas toujours rose…

Himé fouilla un peu autour du cadre de la « porte » porta la main a son cou pour sortir un pendentif en forme de longue barre turquoise. Elle le glissa dans une encoche dissimulée dans un recoin. Elle lui fit exécuter un demi tour sur la gauche, un quart de tour sur la droite et pressa d'un coup sec. Il y eut un déclic, puis plusieurs et un gond crissa. La porte s'ouvrit.

Yes ! Je savais que ce vieux machin allait servir à quelque chose aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-elle

C'est quoi ton « vieux machin » ?

C'est ma mère qui ma l'a donné, en fait je sais pas, on m'a toujours dit qu'elle me l'a donné avant de mourir juste après ma naissance. Après, mon père c'est remarié et il est mort et c'est cette femme qui est devenue notre mère à moi et mon frère, enfin, il dit que, quand il sera majeur, il se cassera et il ne reviendra jamais. Enfin, il dit ça que quand elle l'oblige à faire le ménage !

Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut jamais dévoiler Himé, enfin, heureusement que j'ai coupé la radio.

Cette histoire me travaillait… Himé qui était si joyeuse, si enjouée cachait une si terrible histoire ? C'était dur à croire…

Comme à son habitude, Himé passa la première, de toutes façons, ni moi, ni Elena ne voulions passer là dedans !

Je passai juste après Himeko, Elena assurant l'arrière et resta monter la garde (on ne sait jamais !)

Himé sortit de son sac, des bâtons émettant une vive couleur verte fluorescente qu'elle colla aux murs. La pièce ainsi illuminée, on distingua un peu mieux ou nous étions.

Oh, c'est tout petit, il n'y a presque rien a part… Là-bas, il y a des bouquins !

De quelle sorte, demande Evane par radio.

Je ne sais pas, pour le moment il n'y a que des débris, je me suis emballée trop vite on dirait.

En disant cela, je m'approchai et frappa de la crosse de mon fusil le tas d'immondices délogeant en même temps, une pauvre famille de rats qui avait élu domicile dans l'un des recoins de la pièce. Je fouillai un peu, puis assez fébrilement, je remuais les multiples débris qui jonchaient le sol ça et là. Himé me demanda :

Je fouille aussi de mon côté, si on trouve quelque chose on annonce un repli général, ok ?

Ok, acquiesçais-je en retournant dans mon fouillis. J'intensifiait mes recherches a partir du moment ou je vis le coin de ce qui semblait être un livre.

Tu trouves quelque chose ? Demandait Elena pour rompre la monotonie.

Non, répondit Himé. Quand elle me demanda, ma réponse fut plus positive :

Ouais j'ai l'impression d'être tombée sur une vraie mine d'antiquités, plein de vieux bouquins ! Gagné, y'en a un énorme !

Ok, fit Raphaël a l'autre bout de la ligne. Ouvre le !

Au moment au j'essayais de l'ouvrir, un verrou m'en empêcha.

Merde ! Y'a un cadenas, je peux pas l'ouvrir.

Attends, je vais essayer avec mon collier, comme ça a marché avec la porte…

Elle ressortit son pendentif, l'approcha du verrou, mais, poussa un soupir de dépit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la forme souhaitée.

Il en faudrait plusieurs comme le mien, sinon ça s'ouvrira pas, en plus avec l'humidité rien de prouve qu'il se rouvrira un jour.

Bon, c'est fini, remontez-le, et rentrez, il est quatre heures du mat', alalaaaa, maman va me tuer…

C'est ainsi que se termina notre expédition au fin fond du réacteur n°8. On pouvait finalement affirmer qu'il n'était pas hanté. Sauf que…

On devait a peu près être a la moitié du chemin. Raphaël ne nous avait pas prévenues que, en quatre longues heures, les batteries de nos torches s'épuiseraient. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait fait une bêtise…

Euh… Les filles, on a un gros problème, Dis-je en examinant ma torche de plus près.

Plus de piles ? Fit Himé en secouant la sienne. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et rejoindre les autres. Raphaël ?

Ils sont aussi paumés que vous, Tayuya commence à péter les plombs et Zack va faire une syncope, je leur ai donné l'ordre de grimper le plus haut possible mais… Tu donnes des ordres à Tayuya et…

Ouais, c'est ça, au fait Himé, Rufus m'a dit de te dire que les fantômes n'apparaissaient que quand toute lumière est éteinte.

Tu lui dis qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et qui fasse gaffe lui-même, il en est au même point que nous que je sache !

Ok, mais les compliment tu les lui diras toi-même. Je tien a ma vie.

Vous, vous êtes toujours rendus compte quand, dans le noir, les bruits que l'on n'entend pas dans la lumière sont parfaitement audibles. Alors imaginez vous une bonne vingtaine de mètres sous terre, dans le noir et avec un potentiel fantôme sur les bras, que feriez-vous ?

J'ai vraiment les boules là. Fit Himé.

Ouais, ça devient grave… C'est vrai le truc du fantôme et de l'obscurité ?

C'est dans un film d'horreur débile qu'on a regardé une fois. Un fantôme qui sort que dans la nuit pour maudire les gens et les lacérer pendant leur sommeil.

C'est pas cool de raconter ça dans cette situation Himé.

T'as déjà regardé des films d'horreurs toi ? Me demanda-elle.

Oui, une fois, j'ai plus osé depuis, lui répondis-je. Et toi Elena, lui demandais-je en la regardant.

Pas tellement, ma sœur m'en fait regarder un une fois, j'ai jamais réessayer, des fois, Reno essaye de m'en faire regarder mais, on dirait qui ça m'a traumatisé…

Oula… Regardez, on dirait la sortie ! Dis-je en regardant la cloison devant nous.

Aaaaaah, bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ouah, c'est froiiiiiiiiiiiid ! De l'eau, c'est une partie inondéééééeeeeee !

Himé ? Haruna ? Vous êtes là, fit une voix dans un recoin de la salle.

Zack ? C'est toi, demanda Himé.

Zack et Genesis avaient eux aussi atterri ici finalement, qu'étaient-il advenu des autres ?

Vous savez ou on est ? Demandais-je.

Dans la salle des machines de huitième réacteur, pourquoi cette question ?

C'est a peu près pareil que le quatrième réacteur, là ou bosse Tayuya non ?

A peu près, sauf qu'il n'a pas non plus été rouvert depuis des années, dit Genesis dont le visage était devenu sombre. Il y a eu une fuite de Mako, c'est pour ça qu'il l'on fermé, c'est du poison qui met très longtemps a s'évaporer, on mélange ce que l'on puise avec du gaz, on a longtemps pensé à le liquéfier pour l'utiliser a la place de l'essence, mais, on pouvait que le cristalliser vous voyez ? Pour en faire des matérias.

Il y a eu des expériences ici?

Un peu, il y en a eu mais elle ont vite étés abandonnées, la faute aux fantômes.

Euh, c'est quoi ça là-bas, dit Elena. Il y a quelqu'un qui bouge dans le coin.

Genesis sortit son sabre, Zack fit de même, prirent chacun un côté et avancèrent vers la forme bleuâtre en train de se mouvoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Zack tenta de la frapper en premier. C'était comme si il frappait de la fumée, la forme s'évaporait, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant q'il ne se rendent compte :

C'est pas un fantôme, c'est de la Mako ! Faut se casser, c'est du poison ! Hurla t'il en sautant par-dessus les barrières qu'il avait franchies pour accéder a la forme. Genesis, barre toi !

C'était trop tard, la fumée comme animées par la vie, se déplaça lentement vers lui, il ne pouvait ni avancer, ni reculer, il était piégé.

Putain ! Genesis barre toi ! Hurla Zack, également piégé derrière un mur de Mako.

J'ai peur d'être un peu trop occupé pour le moment, dit-il en essayent encore et encore de frapper la forme avant de se rendre a l'évidence. Il était fait comme un rat, lorsque Zack fit l'impensable.

Je suis désolée mon pote planque toi ! Quand faut y aller faut y aller ! C'est partiiiii !

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet d'explosifs dont il alluma la mèche et les lança sur la forme, une violente déflagration s'ensuivit, après, plus de Mako. Plus que de la fumée et des débris, j'hésitai longuement sur les choses à faire mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Zack, considère toi comme mort !! Arrête de m'écraser pigé !

Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est toi qui t'écrases tout seul !

Ca vas tous les deux ? Hurla Elena planqué derrière un mur.

Ouais, ça ira dès que Zack m'aura dit ou il a trouvé ces explosifs !

Ca va, ça va, j'les ai trouvé dans une caisse, tu te souviens, la ou on c'est paumés tout a l'heure.

T'aurais pu me l'dire abruti !

Tu était complètement shooté à la Mako depuis une demi heure, c'était la seule solution ! Tu te souviens, quand le conduit a explosé !

C'est toi qui l'a fait sauter abruti !

Ah oui c'est vrai…

Ils s'engueulaient, tout semblait bien finir… Sauf que… Quand un ennui est terminé, un autre vient suivre.

Une fois sortis du réacteur, sonna l'heure des comptes rendus pour tout le monde.

Alors, qui a trouvé quoi ? Demanda Evane.

Des explosifs C4 que Zack m'a fait péter a la tronche. Dit simplement Genesis.

C'était même pas une petite détonation, tu étais dans les vapes, tu pouvais rien sentir !

J'ai quand même senti le pan de mur qui m'ai tombé dessus !

C'est bon, la ferme, reprit Tayuya. On a strictement rien trouvé sauf qu'on a perdu Rin en route, on l'a retrouvé plus tard.

Vous l'avez fait exprès !

Même pas vrai !

Si !

Nan !

Si !!

Nan !!

La ferme vous deux !

Pardon.

Et vous trois ?

Rien d'intéressant a part… Tadaaaaaaa ! Fis-je en sortant fièrement le Kojiki.

Je ne pus dire un mot de plus tant Raphaël me serra dans ses bras. Je pouvais a peine respirer.

C'est trop génial Harunaaaa ! Tu l'as lu ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Me demanda t'il en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Il est verrouillé… Désolée.

Sur le coup, il ne réalisa pas tout a fait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à hurler : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Ohh monde crueeeeeel !

Ca va, c'est qu'un vieux bouquin… Dit simplement Zack. Vous en faites un cirque.

Un vieux bouquin ? Répète ! Je passe tout mon temps à le chercher depuis la primaire !

Au lieu de faire tes conneries, tu ferais mieux de réviser.

Je fais ce que je veux !

On a un nouvel objectif maintenant, dis-je toute joyeuse. Il faut ouvrir le Kojiki !!


	16. Orage à l'horizon! Le don de Evane

Les Eternels chapitre 16 : Orage a l'horizon

Les Eternels chapitre 16 : Orage a l'horizon ! Le don de Evane.

Tout le monde retourna chez soi, moi, je rentrais avec Evane et Raphaël chez eux, ou je vivais avec Rin. Raphaël pariait sur la réaction de Jun, moi, je priais pour qu'elle dorme quand on rentrerait…

Arrivés a l'entrée, Raphaël vérifiât si il y avait de la lumière, il nous certifia que non et me demanda si je m'étais déjà entraînée a l'espionnage qui était, paraît-il, une qualité indispensable pour devenir Soldier. Quand je lu répondis négativement, il me rassura en me disant que ça allait commencer !

Fais gaffe, elle a l'habitude que Raphaël rentre en douce. Fais attention. Me dit Evane.

Ouais, je commence à avoir l'habitude de l'entendre…

On entra alors à l'intérieur, aussi lentement que lors de l'exploration du réacteur, en faisant attention à ne rien toucher et ne rien renverser, ce fut un exploit que Rin n'a rien renversé sur son passage, arrivés a la chambre de Evane, Raphaël se dirigea vers la sienne située juste a côté nous laissant seules toutes les trois, moi, Evane et Rin.

On c'est biens marrés en écoutant ceux que vous vous disiez tout a l'heure, plaisanta Evane.

Tant mieux pour toi, moi aussi je me suis marée avec Himeko, elle avait peur de tout ce qui bougeait. Elle avait raison en plus…

Demain, c'est le grand jour hein ? Me dit Evane.

Comment ça demain ? C'est après demain normalement ! Ils ne l'ont pas avancé ?

Il est minuit passé, techniquement, c'est demain, vous devriez aller dormir si vous voulez vous lever une heure raisonnable, Jun est sans pitié.

J'arrive jamais a me lever tôt, en plus, avec ce truc près de moi, je suis même pas sûre de dormir, fis-je en montrant le Kojiki. Il faut qu'on l'ouvre !!

Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Eileen n'était pas bête, elle a du trouver un truc, faut demander a Himé, c'est elle la mieux placée, elle nous a pas tout dit.

Alors c'est vrai son histoire, comme quoi c'est elle la commandante des Eternels du Sud ?

Ouais, j'y pensais depuis peu, elle savait trop de choses, si seulement on pouvait faire la paix… Fit Evane en s'étalant sur son lit.

A mon avis, elle en a marre de ces batailles idiotes. Et aussi, tu sais le genre de questions qu'ils vont te poser au test ? Tu devrais demander a ceux qui l'on déjà passé tu ne penses pas ?

Ouais, a Zack ou a Genesis.

Si ils se supportent encore, après ce que Zack a fait…

Evane ?

Rin c'est endormie…

La nuit passa rapidement, il était dix heures quand Jun vint hurler a la porte de la chambre.

Levez vous ! C'est un ordre bandes de sauvages !

Apparemment, elle avait su pour notre escapade nocturne…

Quand elle nous fit descendre dans le salon, Raphaël était paresseusement installé sur le canapé et Yumi jouait avec ses mains dans un coin de la pièce.

Alors, comme ça vous avez fait un tour a la Shinra cette nuit ?

Qui t'a dit ça on dormais j'te jure !

Mais oui, je ne te crois plus depuis que tu as six ans ! Où est Rin ?

Euh, au lit avec 39° de fièvre…

Alors ? Quelque chose à redire ? Raphaël, étant donné que tu as entraîné ta sœur dans cette affaire, tu est le seul puni, tu ne sortiras pas de la semaine ! Les autres, dégagez, je ne veux plus vous voir !

Moi et Evane sortirent en se demandant toujours qui avait prévenu Jun et, qui avait laissé Evane blanche de tout soupçons. Nous sommes parties alors, en quête d'informations sur cette deuxième épreuve !

Arrivées a la tour, Evane m'avoua qu'elle n'y était jamais entrée, elle me fit part de sa crainte au sujet de son frère, elle ne voulait que rien de lui arrive mais, elle avait du mal a le contrôler, a l'empêcher. Elle rajouta que, l'assaut sur la tour, la première fois au je l'ai rencontré, elle me jura qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y était jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle.

J'ai vraiment du mal a savoir ce qu'il fait, depuis qu'il a lu tous les morceaux du Kojiki que l'on avait trouvé, il a changé… Il veut me protéger et m'interdit de les lire ce qui m'a valu sa confiance, c'est mon don des ordis, comme on a l'habitude d'aller pirater à la Shinra pour récupérer des plans…

Tu en parles comme ça ? Mêmes les adultes et les terroristes ont du mal à y rentrer.

Ce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire, reprit Evane, c'est de pirater la clé a 1295 chiffres de la base de données, après tout est simple, je te montrerais si tu veux !

Euh, nan, nan, gardes ce pour toi… Où tu as appris tout ça ?

Ma mère m'a un peu expliqué et j'ai appris le reste par moi-même. Avant je faisais des missions en tant que lieutenant et j'ai même fait du taekwondo !

Tu me montreras un jour ? Il faut que je devienne plus forte au corps a corps, pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance au Soldier ?

C'est Raphaël, j'étais en train de te dire que, depuis qu'il a lu ça, il m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la Shinra.

Il a du tomber sur un truc pas très reluisant de la Shinra, il veut peut être en savoir la suite e allant chercher des trucs là-bas. Dis-je en m'adossant au mur.

Sûrement. Rien n'est moins sur, tu sais, plus je pense à Eileen, plus je me dis que je lui ressemble. C'est égocentrique pas vrai ? Elle était vraiment la meilleure, j'en suis sûre. Mais, on ne la connaît pas assez pour en tirer des conclusions, tiens, un orage se prépare, on ferait mieux de s'abriter.

On va voir Tayuya ?

Ouais, si tu veux.

La pluie tombait dru a présent, a mon avis, les conduits de maintenance devaient depuis longtemps êtres bouchés. Une fois rentrées dans le réacteur 4, on se rendit compte que c'était différent d'habitude, tout le monde semblait stressé comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Quand on posa la question, les ingénieurs nous répondirent que Avalanche avait lancé un raid depuis une base secrète et que plusieurs Soldiers étaient partis leur régler leur compte.

Ils sont cons, ils n'y arriveront jamais.

On sait jamais, Avalanche est puissante elle aussi…

Ses leaders sont en perpétuelle guerre entre eux, la province de Wutai c'est jointe a eux et veulent lancer leurs assauts tout de suite, mais je pense que je reste n'est pas d'accord. Ils préfèrent les espions et les trucs comme ça.

Ils n'ont aucune chance.

Qu'est ce que vous foutez là les glandeuses ! Hurla Tayuya qui venait de sortir d'on ne sais où.

On se renseigne c'est tout !

Je pourrais savoir sur quoi exactement ?

Sur les questions de l'examen Soldier.

Tu crois qu'on va te les dire ? On a déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras, je vais partir moi aussi, pour Wutai, c'est pratiquement la guerre là-bas…

Je commençais à douter du travail de Tayuya, comment pouvait elle accumuler le travail au réacteur, les gardes a travers Midgar, et le départ au front, et tout ça sans broncher ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose…

Un éclair explosa dans le ciel, d'ici, on pouvait l'entendre, les pompes fonctionnaient a plein régime, Tayuya nous dit que tout allait bien et nous dit de partir, elle était étrangement calme, comme si de partir au front ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Moi et Evane avions décidé de monter à la tour, histoire de glaner quelques informations utiles. L'orage grondait fort, le sol, entièrement bétonné était trempé et glissant, on progressa tant bien que mal, une fois a l'intérieur, Himé nous attendait près de l'entrée et nous regarda.

Raphaël n'est pas avec vous ? Evane répondit simplement :

Il c'est fait choper pour être parti au réacteur sans prévenir Jun. Mais, moi et Haruna on n'a pas été punies, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Eh bah, au lieu de te poser des questions bêtes, remercie Genesis qui a accepté de vous blanchir.

C'était lui ?

Ouais, j'ai demandé à tout le monde mais… Au fait, ne lui parlez pas de Zack, ils ne peuvent plus se voir.

Je vois le genre… T'as vu ce que tombe ? C'est rare par ici ! Dis-je en regardant la pluie dehors.

Ouais, j'ai a moitié chopé la crève moi hier ! Tayuya a failli se noyer à ce qu'il paraît, je me demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès. Elle gueule sur tout le monde.

Dis moi Himé.

Quoi ?

Tu sais quelque chose sur l'exam' de demain ?

Je pensais que elle allait me répondre, après tout, toute sa famille devait bosser a la Shinra !

Nan, pas vraiment, elles changent tous les ans, il faut que je vous montre un truc que l'on peut voir que les jours de pluie tiens !

Elle nous emmena dans la cage d'ascenseur, personne d'autre n'y était, elle nous fit monter et nous colla le nez devant la baie vitrée.

Je regardait la pluie, elle s'était transformée en grêle, le panorama était magnifique Himé avait raison sur ce point.

Alors ? J'avais raison ? Ca me détend, quand je suis en colère ça m'arrive de passer des heures en le bloquant. Ne le dites a personne hein ?

Ok !

On arriva a l'étage 62, je me demandais pourquoi, je compris en entrant, ça me rappelait la chambre d'Evane, rempli d'ordinateurs, de plans et j'en passe, si vous voyez les films d'agents secrets (genre 24 Heures chrono) vous y êtes !

Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici ? Demandais-je. Ce fut Evane qui répondit :

Moi et Himé on a un exposé à faire pour l'école, on a choisi les réacteurs comme sujet !

Ecole ? Comment c… Merde ! Ca va faire un mois que je ne suis pas retournée à l'école !

Evane et Himé se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre, Moé et Ayaka étaient sans douté déjà retournée en classe, et moi, je devais être considérée comme… comme… Je ne sais même pas moi ce que je suis !

Himé prit finalement la parole :

Je vais te raconter une bonne histoire, pendant quelques années, je n'ai même pas su que j'avais un frère.

Quoi ! Mais ou il était passé ? Et Eileen ?

Bonne question… C'est le genre de truc qui te choque, un jour, Rufus est rentré, je croyais que j'étais fille unique, et il ne m'a strictement rien dit, on m'a dit qu'il était parti depuis qu'il avait environ 14 ans.

Et moi qui me disait qu'il était distant…

Le grêle cessa, Himé nous fit monter au dernier étage, elle cherchait quelque chose, je ne savais pas exactement quoi mais, ce n'était certainement pas pour son exposé !

C'était désert, Himé rentra sans une once d'hésitation et alluma un des écrans, elle tapa quelques lignes (le code sans doute !) Je lui demandai :

Qu'est ce que tu nous fait là ?

Je rentre la clé, il la faut pour ouvrir l'accès aux dossiers, il doit y avoir des trucs sur les Eternels là dedans !

Bah voyons…

Evane lui demande si elle pouvait être utile, Himé lui répondit positivement et elle se mit au travail, épluchant des registres et d'autres comptes, dehors, l'orage s'intensifiait, personne ne s'en souciait…

Il dut prendre ça comme une offense, et tonna violemment, les lumières s'éteignirent, les écrans également et… Toutes les données disparurent en même temps que l'assurance de Evane et de Himeko.

Oups, a casséééééééé ! Fit Himé en se prenant un coup de jus. Il va me tuer après ce que j'ai fait ! Il faut partir, on a du effacer des données importantes !

Mais, Evane ne semblait pas de cet avis, elle tentait de rallumer les ordis par tous le moyens, elle semblait chercher quelque chose…

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, c'est fichu !

J'avais trouvé un dossier sur les Eternels là dedans ! Je vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un !

C'est des conneries, si quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, on est bonnes pour dire adieu a nos chances de devenir Soldier !

Vous peut être, reprit Evane, mais moi, aucune chance puisque je ne participe pas a cet examen, si vous voulez, partez !

Je fus surprise par le courage d'Evane face à la situation, au calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve face a la folie d'Himé, je lui fit la proposition suivante :

On a qu'à aller devant l'entrée, et retarder tous ceux qui veulent entrer !

Ok, quand tout sera rétabli, je partirai, si vous n'avez pas le temps, je prendrait tout sur moi, on ne peut rien me faire ici.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle se mit a fouiller avec plus d'ardeur que jamais :

Il y a un dossier sur Eileen, je le savais, les Eternels ne bossent pas contre la Shinra bien au contraire, ils bossent pour la Shinra !

C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? Merde, quelqu'un arrive, allez-y, dépêchez-vous !

Je courus avec Himé vers la porte que venait de s'entrouvrir, je sortis en quatrième vitesse, devant nous, se tenaient Elena et Reno.

Salut, vous faites quoi là ? Nous demanda ce dernier.

On voulait vous poser une ou deux questions, fit sans attendre Himé, elle avait du talent pour les mensonges, je crois que ça se tient de famille ce genre de choses.

Vas-y, dit Elena, ais dépêche-toi.

On pourrait pas faire ça autre part, demandais-je pour les éloigner. Et, si il fallait les occuper, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Arrivés au fond du couloir, je demandais :

Vous faisiez parie des Eternels vous aussi ? Je tentais le coup de chance mais, rien n'assurait qu'ils allaient répondre.

En fait, on ne devrait as te dire ça mais…

Un cri retentit derrière la porte. Je me ruai à l'intérieur, trop tard, Tseng tenait déjà Evane éloignée des ordis, elle n'avait perdu en rien son calme et tenta de calmer le jeu :

Il y a juste eu une coupure de courant, j'essayais de remettre tout en ordre, des dossiers on étés ouverts on dirait.

Tseng ne crut pas tout de suite la jeune fille de quatorze ans qui lui annonçait si calmement qu'elle avait réussi à déverrouiller des codes que les plus grands pirates informatiques n'avaient jamais réussi a hacker. Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques instants, puis elle reprit :

Il y avait des mots de passe et des codes a moitié détruits et perdus a jamais mais l'arrêts momentané des programmes a du les déverrouiller, il faut encore que je place un virus pour les ouvrir totalement, c'est ça ou rien, je ne les volerait pas, ça ne sert a rien, ils e m'intéressent pas.

En toutes situations, elle restait calme et simple dans ses descriptions, elle allait toujours à l'essentiel.

Il faudra informer le département scientifique de décryptage des codes, répondit Tseng, ils vont apprécier, personne n'avait réussi à les ouvrir. Il faudra aussi les informer qu'un nouvel élément très prometteur vient de s'engager à leurs côtés, si bien sur tu es d'accord.

J'étais sidérée, comment Evane, qui m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que la vie a la Shinra n'était pas pour elle, venait de se voir offrir une place de choix dans le département scientifique !

Je veux bien, mais de toutes façons, personne n'acceptera de vois une Eternelle manipuler des dossiers classés top secrets.

Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, cela fait plusieurs mois que ton dossier est étudié par Asuka Saotome.

Une fois de plus, une autre chose se terminait bien. Les soir venu, je chargeait Evane de me dire tout ce que ma mère lui dirait a propos de moi , histoire de ne pas la voir directement, je ne voulais plus n'avoir aucun lien avec ma famille.


	17. Promesse de jours meilleurs

Chapitre 16 : La deuxième partie et la promesse de jours meilleurs

Chapitre 16 : La deuxième partie et la promesse de jours meilleurs.

Le lendemain, à neuf heurs, je me levai et alla déjeuner accompagnée par Evane, l'ambiance était à son comble, quand on entra, Rin tournait autour de la table en se rongeant les ongles, l'air plus angoissé que jamais.

Alalaaaaa, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Et si je ratais ? Je ne pourrais plus aller parier avec Zack sur les courses solaires, je pourrais plus faire des sprints dans les couloirs, plus regarder des données secrètes plus…

Calme toi, les questions qu'il posent sont des questions d'éthique, pas des calculs, enfin, je crois, dis-je en essayant de la calmer.

Des questions de quoi ? J'ai jamais eu la moyenne au collège, les questions qu'il posent doivent être des trucs de stratégie, des calculs de la probabilité et je sais même pas ce que sa veut dire ! Pas de la philo !!

Mais non, ils on du faire des test de votre âge pour que vous ayez votre chance.

Tu parles, en bons sexistes qui sont !

Et ça a continué jusqu'à notre arrivée, à l'entrée, tous les participants, de 12 jusqu'à 16 ans étaient regroupés dans une salle de briefing, suffisamment grande pour contenir tout le monde, nous étions environ une cinquantaine, tout le monde discutait, même avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas et se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer et, bien sûr, s'interrogeaient sur les énigmatiques questions.

A ton avis, combien vont réussir, fit un garçon derrière mon dos. Tu crois qu'ils on fait se test écrit juste pour laisser leur chance aux filles qui tentent le coup ?

Peut être pas, répondit un autre. Etre Soldier sa veut aussi dire que, si on est perdus en pleine nature, il faut savoir aviser et donner des directives, comment ils ont gagné a Wutai d'après toi ?

Ouais, Mais, il faut juste répondre directement ou faire des phrases ?

Tout le monde de tut pendant un instant. Plusieurs personnes étaient rentrées dans la salle, en uniforme de Soldier, l'un d'eux, particulièrement menaçant s'avança et prit la parole :

Bienvenue à la seconde épreuve de l'examen Soldier, sans plus tarder, installez-vous et vous commencerez !

Je détaillait alors le pion du regard, il était déjà très grand, tandis que moi, j'étais plutôt petite. Tout en lui faisait penser à un ours, sérieusement, je croyais qu'a chaques fois qu'il me regardait, il allait se jeter sur moi ! Il avait des yeux bleus, encore un ! Il me semblait que tous les Soldiers avaient ces yeux de Mako, je me demandais pourquoi, sûrement l'exposition a la Mako allez savoir… Il avait les cheveux cours, bruns et hérissés. IL dépassait de loin niveau taille, tous ceux présents et même les candidats les plus grands perdaient confiance.

Tout le monde se plaça suivant ses indications, je me retrouvai vers l'arrière de la salle, je pouvais voir Rin un peu plus devant qui se rongeait les ongles, Himé, elle, gérait parfaitement le stress et attendait déjà sa copie, copies que les examinateurs ne tardèrent pas a distribuer.

Je pris la mienne, elle ressemblait en tous points a celles qui me faisaient rires en classes, avec leurs questions si simples ! Mais pourtant, jamais aucun examen ne m'avait rendue à ce point malade de terreur.

Vous pouvez commencer, annonça le pion d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs.

Je retournai ma feuille et lut la première question :

« Question 1 : Que pensez-vous posséder de plus que les autre ? » Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette question idiote ? C'est de l'arnaque pure !

Je répondis alors « Je pense avoir des qualités typiquement féminines telles que le raisonnement, la célérité et l'objectivité » Avec ça, ça devrait marcher ! Question suivante :

« Pensez-vous avoir des capacités particulières sur le plan physique » Si il n'y avais que des questions comme ça, autant arrêter tout de suite !

J'entendais alors une voix juste à côté de moi, un garçon, un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux noirs, les yeux aussi sombres, il rigola et me demanda :

D'après-toi, qui est arrivé en premier, l'œuf ou la poule ? Plaisanta-il. Il te fait si peur que ça cet exam' ?

Au début, je fis semblant de l'ignorer, mais, je lui répondis :

Et toi ? Tu sais ce que c'est un abruti ?

Nan, vas y :

C'est un con qui parles a tout le monde pendant un exam' !

Ouais… Marrant, t'es nulle dans ce genre de choses.

Tais toi, je ne veux pas me faire virer !

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tais toi !

C'est vrai que tu a été faire un tour dans le réacteur huit hier soir ? Himé me l'a dit.

Elle t'as quoi ? Désolée, tu t'ès gouré, elle parles pas a des débiles comme toi !

Je me concentrait sur ma feuille, au fur et a mesure que je progressait, des questions de plus en plus dures se présentaient :

« Question n°23 Avez-vous déjà ressenti une pulsion meurtrière lors d'un moment de grand stress » Poussée par une rage indescriptible, je griffonnai « Oui, maintenant, je pense que c'est ce test qui m'incite… a le déchirer. »

Tu me surprends, me dit mon voisin. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça tu sais.

Lâche moi, quand tu te feras virer tu pourras parler, mais pas maintenant !

Quelques minutes passèrent, une demi heure, une heure, deux… A un moment, je me demandais ce que faisait Himé, je la regardais, elle avait fini son test et admirait le ciel, dans quelques semaines, ça serait les vacances d'été, mais pas pour nous ! Nan ! Pas pour nous les candidats au Soldier ! Mais, je me demandais tout de même ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre avant de vouloir devenir Soldier, ce a quoi elle pouvait bien se dire en ce moment, devant sa copie.

J'annonce la fin de la seconde phase de l'examen Soldier ! Annonça l'examinateur. Posez vos stylos et sortez !

Tout le monde se leva, Rin qui dormait sur sa table et Himé qui mettait son stylo en équilibre sur son nez également, à la sortie, cet étrange garçon qui m'avait abordé me rejoint pendant que je rejoignais mes amies.

Alors, et cet exam', il était dur ?

Lâche moi un peu toi ! Fis-je sèchement en poursuivant mon chemin.

Oh, c'est bon, ça a été dur pour tout le monde ! Il faut bien décompresser un p…

Cet abruti n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il se reçut mon poing dans la figure, c'était le risque à prendre !

Aïe, fit il en tombant a la renverse. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, lâche moi !!

Himé et Rin arrivèrent avant que je ne puisse bien le remettre à sa place, pendant qu'elle étaient en train d'essayer de m'arrêter, un des pions arriva et essaya de faire de même, il ne se reçut qu'on bon coup de pied la ou vous pensez. Quand ils m'on finalement stoppée, moi et Himé étions a terre, Rin, trop surprise était restée en retrait et le garçon était par terre.

Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Rugit le surveillant. Vous n'avez pas honte !

Je réalisa alors ou m'avait poussé le stress, moi qui pensais être la moins attente de tous, je me retrouvai au centre des attentions, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une gamine :

Il n'avait qu'a pas m'énerver comme ça cet… espèce d'abruti !

Je me retournai vers le garçon avec un air de dire « Si tu en veux encore n'hésite pas a me le demander »

Après quelques minutes de silence, je me rendis enfin et accepta de m'excuser. Le garçon me répondit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, il voulait simplement connaître celle qui avait fait le meilleur temps à l'examen.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était sorti, la pluie s'était arrêtée et un arc-en-ciel se profilait dans l'azur. Je le regardais, assise au sommet de la tour, en me disant ce que j'allais faire, quand un bruit me fit sursauter.

Encore toi, tu en veux encore hein ? Fis-je à l'adresse du garçon qui s'était silencieusement glissé dans mon dos.

Ah, c'est bon, je croyais qu'on c'était excusés !

Si tu veux, tu ne connais même pas mon nom et déjà tu me harcèles !

Bah, vas-y, dis-le, moi c'est Fubuki.

Haruna… Lui concédais-je excédée. Ca veut dire quoi ton nom ?

Il me sourit, pas un grand sourire béat mais juste un éclat, et, comme si il ne pouvait arriver que ça : je me mit a rougir encore plus.

Ca veut dire tempête de neige, c'est a cause du payais ou je suis né, il neige tout le temps, hééé, mais tu rougis ! C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ? T'es fais pas, j'ai tout arrangé, tu étais sur les nerfs, c'est des choses qui arrivent…

J'ai ai marre. J'ai toujours l'air de me ficher de tout mais… Mais…

Euh, ça va pleure pas c'est bon !

C'en était trop il faut croire, tout me corps tremblait depuis un bon moment, je sanglotais déjà sur ma copie il y a une heure mais, c'est comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu, les monstres, les Eternels, les souterrains, c'était était déjà trop.

Je me blottis contre lui, il me serrait très fort, comme pour me protéger.

Le soleil déclinait lentement, ses lumières écarlates baignaient nos deux visages. Ses yeux noirs comme un diamant étincelaient dans le couchant, il se rapprocha quelque peu, moi aussi, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais tout en le faisant. On glissa l'un contre l'autre et, dans un mélange de larmes et de soleil, nous nous jurèrent de ne jamais perdre contact, et scellèrent ce pacte par un baiser.

Je suis rentrée peu après que le soleil se soit couché, Evane m'attendait et fut surprise de me voir arriver avec Fubuki, elle ne se demandait plus vraiment ce que l'on avait fait. Elle se contenta juste de dire que j'avais été plus rapide à la détente de Tayuya.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que je le reverrais demain, on se l'était promis.


	18. Quant tout a un début

Chapitre 18 : Quand tout a un début…

Chapitre 18 : Quand tout a un début…

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Fubuki m'attendait, les résultats étaient affichés. Il alla regarder pour moi (aaaahh, vraiment trop beau quand il a jeta tout le monde pour voir !)

Haruna, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La mauvaise d'abord

On n'est pas reçus, trop distraits…

Mais… On peu toujours se rattraper ! C'est quoi la bonne ?

C'est que c'était une blague ! On est reçus ! Tous les deux !! On a une affectation !

Sur le coup, j'étais restée bête mais, le temps que je mis pour réaliser, il était déjà devant l'entrée, il souriait et me proposais de faire la course.

Alors ? Ils ont dit que c'était tout en haut, au 49èmé étage ! Celui des Soldiers ! Je te dis que c'est dans la poche ! Au premier arrivé ok ?

Ok !

Je savais que c'était débile mais chaque chose qu'il faisait me faisait rougir ! C'n'était pas possible, ce que l'on avait fait la veille ne regardait en rien les affaires de Soldier mais… Si je pouvais faire équipe avec lu je…

On fit la course dans tout le bâtiment, préférant les escaliers à l'ascenseur, tantôt il disparaissait au travers d'un couloir et me sautait dessus par derrière, on a décidé d'arrêter quand toute la section scientifique (on c'était paumés vers l'étage 20 ou 30, je sais plus c'est tellement grand !) Je crus tomber dans les pommes quand, dans une petite coursive, je perdis sa trace. Je me retrouvais seule.

Ouais, ok, Fubuki ? Ou t'ès planqué ?

C'était drôle à un moment mais, le jeu était terminé.

Vous savez mademoiselle, il est très imprudent de se promener seule au delà du soixantième étage. Fit une voix derrière moi.

Merde ! Je n'étais pas au vingtième étage ! J'étais au soixantième ! La bourde ! Himé n'était même pas là pour me sortir de lààààààà !

Euh ! Pardon ! J'ai du me tromper, je cherche un garçon, il a les cheveux noirs et est très mi…

Je me retournait et vis le type qui me parlait, il avais toutes les caractéristiques d'un savant fou, il portait une longue blouse blanche, avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches grises, des yeux fuyants derrière des lunettes rondes et se tenait en me regardant d'un air avide, comme devant un plat bien appétissant.

Non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu héhéhé…

Bon bah, désolée, je vais… partir…

Je me dépêchais de partir, franchement flippant ce type ! Mais ou il est ce crétin de Fubuki, je fais quoi moi a l'étage 60 ?!

Je descendis les étages quatre a quatre manquant une gamelle royale quand j'ouvris la porte et qu'elle atterris sur la tête de Zack.

Eeeeeh, Ca ne va pas Haruna ? C'est la promo qui te met dans cet état ?

Zaaaaack ! J'ai eu trop peeeeur, ya un timbré au soixantième !!

Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? D'un scientifique ? Oh, ils sont tous comme ça ne t'en fait pas.

T'aurais pas vu un mec qui s'appelle Fubuki par hasard ?

Aaaah, ton p'tit copain, ouais, il vient de passer, il te cherchait justement.

Bah voila, les Eternels avaient fait leur travail, je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, et puis, je m'assume moi !

Ca te pose un problème ! Je suis presque ton égal maintenant !

Mais oui mais oui ! Si seulement tu m'arrivais a la cheville peut être que…

Pour lui prouver que j'étais son égal, autant lui prouver en un combat !

Je courus à toute vitesse vers lui, faisant croire que j'allais le frapper avec mon poing. Arrivé vers lui, il se protégea en mettant son bras devant, je pivotai sur moi-même et lui administrait la balayette de sa vie a ce crâneur ! Il était maintenant par terre et je n'avais pas pour autant l'intention de finir mais quelqu'un m'arrêta en m'attrapant au vol.

Mais, j'allais le finir ! Ce n'est pas drôle !!

Il me lâcha et je pus le regarder, Sephiroth se tenait devant moi, le genre de type que quand on le regarde on se sent vraiment petit. Je ne dis pas ça pour moi ! Je dis ça pour Zack qui était par terre ! Il ne l'a pas volé !

Il ne faut pas que le fait d'être à demi un Soldier te monte à la tête Haruna.

Ouais, elle devient folle ! C'est ça, il ne fallait pas qu'on engage des filles au Soldier, elles sont complètement timbrées !!

Si je me faisait battre par une gosse je ferais moins le fier Zack. Bon Haruna, tu a eu une affectation, tu ès au courant ?

Ouais, avec qui ?

C'est affiché là-bas, fit-il en me désignant le tableau au fond de la salle.

Je m'approchai vers ledit tableau, il y était indiqué plusieurs équipes sous la direction d'un Soldier de première classe, dans mon cas, c'était sous la direction de Genesis. C'était une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes, deux aux transmissions, quatre a l'assaut, deux au radar (vous voyez, ceux qui vérifient si il ya quelqu'un devant) et enfin, deux qui restaient ici, membres d'une branche plus ou moins informatique, recevant les infos de l'équipe de transmissions.

Je vérifiai ou était mon nom, j'étais en deuxième, en tant que membre de la troupe d'assaut. Genesis avait du faire en sorte que l'on soit plus ou moins ensemble car Himé et Rin étaient avec nous avec… Fubuki ! Aaaah, merci Genesis !! Evane était là aussi en tant que membres de la branche informatique.

Alors ? T'es avec nous ! Fit Himé qui m'avait rejoint.

Ouais !! C'est cool hein ?

Ouais, on a intérêt de se bouger parce que c'est Genesis qui a fait en sorte qu'on soit ensemble, si on rate on est tous virés.

Qui t'as dit ça ?

Secret défense.

Ok je vois qui.

Les autres noms sur la liste, je ne les connaissais pas, ils venaient sans doute de notre promo mais je ne es avais pas encore aperçus, si Fubuki se pointait, il s'en recevrait une qu'il n'oublierait pas !

Alors ? Tu es prête ? Me demanda Himé.

Ouais, ou est-ce qu'on va ? C'est un peu une préliminaire pour la troisième phase non ?

C'est la troisième phase.


	19. La Rose Blanche

Les Eternels, Chapitre 19 : La Rose Blanche

Les Eternels, Chapitre 19 : La Rose Blanche.

Deux jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés depuis l'annonce de la troisième phase. Deux jours de glandage pendant lesquels j'avais réussi avec brio plusieurs missions pour le compte des Eternels, l'examen et Eileen m'étaient complètement sortis de la tête, Raphaël me traitant comme son chien avec les missions ce n'était pas possible ! Il me racontait des conneries disant que j'avais prit la grosse tête, moi ? Pas possible ! Je finissais de compter l'argent de ma dernière livraison quand une fille m'interpella :

Salut ! Tu fais partie des Eternels ?

Elle m'avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympa, elle était mince, longiligne et portait un maillot a manches courtes bleu clair avec un mini short beige, elle avait l'air de pratiquer les arts martiaux, elle avait les cheveux noirs, courts et des yeux bruns, elle souriait et me regardait.

Alors ? Oui au non ?

Bah oui, pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?

Ouais, des fois je bosse mais pas souvent, je suis une des plus rapides, on me surnomme la Rose Blanche de Wutaï, Yuffie Kisaragi !!

De Wutaï ?

Bah ouais ! Fit-elle toute fière. C'est le plus beau pays de monde, tu devrais y aller tu sais !

Oh, tu sais, j'irais sûrement un de ces jours.

Tu vas ou la ?

Bof, je ne sais pas, je glande un peu.

Yuffie semblait ne rien faire non plus, on devait avoir a peu près le même age a quelques moi près, on devait avoir les même centres d'intérêts.

Tu savais qu'il y a quelques jours, une bande de Soldiers sont descendus voir si il y avait des fantômes dans les galeries sous l'un des réacteurs ! J'aurais trop aimé être avec eux !

Tu t'intéresse aux fantômes ?

Ouais, ceux de Midgar, c'est rien à côté des monstres de Wutaï !Au fait, j'ai une info pour toi, qui devrait intéresser les Eternels.

Vas-y, j'accepte toute proposition.

La jeune fille souriait comme ça n'était pas possible, on aurait cru qu'elle s'apprêtait a révéler un secret d'état.

Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de la fondation de la Shinra ?

C'est une question débile, je vois pas ce que ça puisse faire que je le sache ou que je ne le sache pas.

Ca remonte a environ deux cents ans, commença t'elle. Une époque de guerre, de ninjas, de samouraïs et tout et tout, le clan Shinra était un clan de samouraïs de grande renommée, mais un de ces jours, une fille a décidé qu'elle deviendrait samouraï alors que seul les hommes le pouvait, a la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle a réussi et a fondé son propre clan en parallèle du clan principal, et une nuit. Elle a… Elle fit étrangement durer les derniers mots, a mon avis, c'était ça l'intéressant.

Elle a exterminé son père et tous ceux qui l'avaient maltraité tout ce temps, et elle a laissé une relique derrière elle. Des sabres : Les Sabres Croisés de Shinzon.

La vache… Ne m'étonne pas que les filles là-bas elles soient timbrées… Ca doit être génétique.

Des filles ? Mais y'en a pas des filles, a ce que je sais, le vieux président il n'a eu qu'un garçon… Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ?

Et Himeko alors ? Et Eileen ? Encore un problème sur les bras, j'en ai maaaaare ! Ils ne peuvent pas les régler tous seuls leurs histoires de familles ?

Yuffie ne dit rien de plus, on se dit au revoir en espérant se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, je me demandais bien ce que c'était que cette histoire de sabres, et encore cette histoire de fils unique, pourquoi je joue les assistantes sociales moi ?!

Je retournai « chez moi » quand le soleil commençait à décliner. J'avais accompli une bonne dizaine de livraisons et bastonné quelques Eternels ennemis (ils sont collants ceux là je vous jures, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait moi ?) Evane m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et m'annonça avec joie :

Maman m'a dit que je pouvais faire une pyjama party géante pour mon anniv demain soir, j'ai invité Himé, Rin, Moé et Ayaka !!

Bah voila, encore un blème…


	20. Bon anniversaire!

Les Eternels, chapitre 20 : Bon anniversaire

Les Eternels, chapitre 20 : Bon anniversaire !!

Le lendemain, Evane et moi nous étions levées de très bonne heure, d'une part pour appeler tout le monde pour la fête et de l'autre part, Evane devait me montrer le travail qu'était l'administration de Eternels, car, toute grande puissance que ce soit, ils avaient besoin d'ordre.

Elle alluma son ordi, immédiatement, des dizaines de pages web s'affichèrent, avec un grand professionnalisme, elle répondit y une par une et, avec son portable, appela les Eternels disponibles qui répondirent tout présents, elle m'annonça qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de problèmes entres Eternels, surtout depuis l'aventure avec Himé, la commandante des Eternels Shinra. Sûrement à cause du Kojiki.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grands problèmes, J'ai glandé entre jeux vidéos et écoutes des micros placés sur Tayuya… Le soir venu, Himé, entra la première, elle avait amené des cd pour faire un karaoké, Rin était avec elle et Moé et Ayaka suivirent. Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire. Elles commencèrent immédiatement :

Harunaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Ayaka en se jetant sur moi.

J'eu peine a dégager ses mèches noires des miennes, je remarquait que mes cheveux, autant que les siens, avaient poussés.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces yeux Haruna ? Regarde-les !

Hein ? Mes yeux ? Mais ils sont...

Je regardais brièvement le miroir qui était posé sur le mur d'un côté de la pièce et me regardait longuement. Je vis mes yeux, ils étaient cernés, tombants et avaient un étrange éclat bleu, comme Zack, comme Genesis, comme les membres du Soldier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur mon visage, petit à petit, je me rapprochais de mon but.

Ouais, c'est vrai, je ne les trouve pas si moches que ça moi.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais les eux de Himé, comme ceux de son frère étaient verts, mais pourtant, elle était au Soldier depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Eh ! Himeko, pourquoi tes yeux sont verts ? Ils devraient être bleus non ? Comment ça se fait ?

Elle sourit quelques instant et se regarda dans le miroir également, nos regards se croisèrent sur la surface glacée et lisse qui nous reflétaient elle et moi. Je vis que ses yeux n'étaient pas exactement comme je le pensais.

J'y crois pas, un de tes yeux est vert et l'autre bleu, c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose.

Ah ? C'est vrai ? Je les ais toujours eu comme ça et je trouve ça super ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ca te dérange ?

C'était stupide, on était comme des idiotes à se questionner sur la couleur de nos yeux ! Ca n'avait pas de sens, on était là pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! A la pyjama party de Evane.

Obsédée par ce détail, je regardait les yeux d'Evane, elle travaillait a la Shinra, ses yeux pour l'instant, étaient noirs, je ne remarquait rien d'anormal, a mon avis, ils ne leur arriverait rien.

Alors ? On va ou avant le karaoké ? On ne va pas rester là non ? On va faire la fête !

T'as raison, Evane, Jun va encore gueuler si on met la musique trop fort. On va faire un tour ?

Quand Evane prévoit de faire quelque chose, elle n'y va pas de main morte croyez moi ! On a été faire la fête tout la nuit ! On a d'abord été au restaurant (une bonne pizza et on oublie tous les problèmes !) Ensuite, on est parties vers le salon de cosplay, non, sans blagues ! Quand j'ai vu Ayaka en mini short moulant j'ai failli mourir de rire ! On a du prendre une bonne cinquantaine de photos, toute aussi drôles que les autres ! A la fin, il devait être très tôt le matin (vers deux heures du matin donc) on est enfin sorties de la boite de karaoké, vous auriez du voir Himé, en minijupe rose fushia, chanter du Linkin Park !

A mon avis, quand on se réveillera demain matin, on en tirera une de ces têtes !

Alors ? J'ai bien chanté ? Me demanda Himé.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire si je lui disais la vérité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal chanté, elle avait même été plutôt douée, mais, chanter de hard rock avec sa petite voix, elle avait été le symbole même de ce que j'appelais le courage, pendant le refrain, je pouvais presque sentir de la tristesse lorsqu'elle chantait «I've trust in you but I can't go». Elle avait du vivre des choses dures, mais, elle changeait quand elle était avec nous, je me demandais si elle connaissait les Sabres Croisés.

J'attendis que l'on soit assez éloignées des autres, loin devant, pour lui pose la question :

Dis-moi Himé, tu connais la légende de Shinzon ?

J'ai ses sabres chez moi, tu veux que je les emmène pour la dernière étape ? Me répondit-elle.

Encore une fois, Himé m'étonnait, je me demandais si elle pratiquait le kenjutsu, rien de plus normal a mon avis.

Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu fais du kendo ou u truc comme ça ?

Un peu, des fois je me bat mais j'y arrive pas, c'est vrai que contre des Soldats c'est dur !

Ouais, c'est pour bientôt la mission, imagine nous, avec l'uniforme, les armes et tout et tout !

Je prendrais les sabres comme ça !

Et voila comment, a quelques jours de la dernière étape de l'examen Soldier, on fête un anniversaire… Attendez, je n'ai pas tout raconté, vous croyez que ça peut finir comme ça sans film d'horreur bien glauque avec du sang et tout ? (Idée de Raphaël)

A peine rentrées, Raphaël nous sauta dessus et nous mit sa maudite boite DVD sous le nez :

Eh ! Les filles, J'ai chouré un bon film à Jun, vous voulez le voir ?

Tes films porno tu te les gardes pigé ?

Il n'est pas porno du tout ! Papa me les a confisqués ceux la ! Fit il avec un air de dépit. C'est un bon vieux film d'horreur, c'est « Nuits de terreur »Tu veux le voir ?

Oulaaaa, le genre de nom qui ne paie pas de mine mais qui peux s'avérer… Vous voyez le genre, ce n'est pas vraiment de la violence, mais du psychisme pur ce genre de truc !

Ouais, au point où on en est, on ne risque rien, et puis, on a trois Soldiers pour nous protéger, c'est bien suffisant !

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait trot la Evane !

On se dirigea vers le salon, Rin s'étala en première sur le canapé et Raphaël alla chercher le pop corn et me demanda de chercher les boissons à la cave. Je me dirigeai vers la porte donnant sur les escaliers des sous sols (que de mauvais souvenirs avec les sous-sols !) Je hurlai au contact de quelque chose de chaud qui me frappa dans le ventre, juste après, une sensation glacée de choses dures et métalliques qui tombaient sur moi. Yumi était partie chercher les boissons avant moi…

Pardon !

Euh, non, c'est moi qui suis désolée !

Non, c'est moi qui te suis rentrée dedans !

Je devais me décaler, excuse-moi !

On a l'air idiotes a s'excuser !

Excuse-moi…

Elle semblait si petite et si fragile comparée a Raphaël et Evane, le type même de la sœur que l'on cherchait a cacher et a protéger.

Dis-moi, tu as déjà pensé à faire partie des Eternels ?

Raphaël ne veux pas, il ne veut même pas que Evane en fasse partie, quand elle lui a dit qu'elle bossait à la Shinra, il a pété un câble. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir longtemps comme ça, Jun s'en fiche un peu mais quand elle lui a dit ça, elle l'en a empêché. Elle a parlé de Eileen, ils parlent tout le temps d'elle en ce moment. Qui c'est ?

Euh…

Sur le coup, parler de Eileen m'étonna un peu, on parlait des plus noirs secrets du président de la Shinra quand même !! Je me demande si elle devait le savoir ou non…

Euh… Va dire à Himé, elle saura te le dire mieux que moi.

Des fois je me dit que, quand Raphaël ne voudra plus diriger les Eternels, je prendrai sa place et je ferais un truc genre le truc qui fera parler de moi, un peu comme Eileen.

Tu verras, j'ai vécu tellement de choses un seul petit mois que plus rien ne m'étonne ! Bon, on va le voir ce film ?

Non je l'ai déjà vu, il m'a fait flipper, il est vraiment horrible je te jure !

Bon, la succession des Eternels était assurée !

Ah oui, un au autre truc a dire, ne jamais regarder un film d'horreur de Raphaël, non pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit d'effrayant, mais les regarder avec Himé c'est une vraie psychose ! Elle hurle à chaque bruit, à chaque craquement… Ah la nuit ! C'était horrible, vers six heures du mat' elle se mit en position « fœtus » vers six heures et demi, elle fit Jésus sur sa croix, vers sept heures elle essaya la méthode fusil (ou fusillé comme vous voulez du moment que l'on se tient bien doit) et vers la fin, elle me balança son oreiller a la tronche en testant sa dernière trouvaille «l'étoile de mer » (même chose que Jésus mais sur le ventre). Et enfin, quand elle s'endormit (où qu'elle ne changea plus de position, enfin, du moment qu'elle ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien, je considérais qu'elle dormait !)Elle était en mode « Louis XVI » (on peut aussi dire «décapité » pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur histoire de France), la tête sous l'oreiller.Vers dix heures, Jun rentra en hurlant de nous réveiller et en vitesse, au vu de l'heure ou nous nous étions couchées la veille (au total, je dirais cinq heures, seulement deux ou trois pour Himé)

Voila un anniversaire réussi !


	21. Les sabres croisés de Shinzon

Les Eternels, chapitre 21 : Les Sabres Croisés de Shinzon.

Depuis les évènement de l'anniversaire de Evane, rien ne s'était vraiment passé, depuis l'officialisation de sa relation, Tayuya de pavanait dans les couloir arborant un air supérieur, on avait pris soin ,a plusieurs reprises, de changer son itinéraire a travers les couloirs pour pas qu'elle ne croise Elena avec qui elle était « violemment en froid », idem pour Genesis et Zack pour qui la situation avait empiré, je ne vous dit pas la tension quand, par mégarde, ils se trouvent a moins de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre…

Sinon, tout va pour le mieux, l'été est terminé, l'automne commence et Raphaël est en colère car il n'a pas eu le temps de boucler le budget des Eternels pour cet été. Il redouble de prudence et ne laisse traîner aucune affaire, même la plus petite, au dépourvu, il va même jusqu'à aller en personne tondre les pelouse et arroser les jardins, c'est dire si c'est la faillite, Yumi a essayé de l'aider, que ce soit juste pour voir ce qu'il faisait et l'aider, mais rien a faire, il était toujours aussi borné, a croire que tous les mecs étaient pareils.

Puis vint le jour tant attendu, je me rappelle ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et avoir appelé Himeko une demi-douzaine de fois, soit pour lui dire de ne pas oublier les sabre et également pur… savoir si elle dormait.

Au matin, je me suis levée vers six heures, fraîche et dispo comme en plein après-midi, on devait être conduit sur le lieu de la mission vers six heures et demi (le départ) et, si tout se passait bien, on devait y rester uniquement quelques jours.

Je ne pris alors que quelques affaires, juste le contenu d'un sac a dos, et de quoi me laver etc, etc, etc… Je réveillai Rin qui dormait un peu comme Himeko lors de l'anniversaire d'Evane, je n'oubliais pas de la réveiller elle aussi, elle faisait partie de notre équipe, tant que j'y pensais, il fallait lui trouve un nom…

Ce fut, comme la première fois, a mère d'Evane qui nous accompagna, elle semblait passablement inquiète alors que Evane écoutait avec moi, les musiques de mon mp3 Rin chantait tout de seule et Raphaël devait déjà être dans la tour a cafarder dans ses conduit d'aération.

A l'arrivée, je me ruai vers l'entrée en quatrième vitesse, en slalomant entre les Soldats et tout le monde qui se trouvait déjà là, plusieurs équipes étaient déjà présentes et au complet, je remarquais Fubuki et Himeko qui étaient en uniforme… Et mince ! J'avais oublié qu'on devait porter l'uniforme, mais où j'étais tout ce temps moi alors !

_Saluuut !!! Hurla Himé dans toute la pièce (non sans faire tourner tout l'attention vers nous) Haruna ! Amène-toi, j'ai ramené les sabres, je vais m'en servir pendant la mission !

Je m'approchai et regardait, ils étaient bel et bien croisés dans son dos, dans deux fourreaux bien blancs et immaculés, leur taille avoisinait un bon mètre, ils devaient êtres magnifiques une fois en combat réel.

_Je les ai nettoyés toute la nuit !

Voila qui expliquait bien des choses…

Himé me passa un uniforme de l'unité d'infanterie, la sous-classe du Soldier, ce n'en était pas à proprement parler, ils n'utilisaient pas de Mako, c'était un peu comme l'armée, ils s'occupaient des gros travaux comme au moment de la guerre de Wutaï.

_Wah, c'est comme une fois, par chez moi j'avais vu des unités comme ça passer devant chez moi, ma mère je peux te garantir qu'elle m'a fait rentrer en vitesse !

_Sérieux ? Tu as peut être vu Tayuya qui sait, elle aussi est une unité d'infanterie! En même temps elle bosse aux réacteurs mais, elle tient à faire tout comme les autres… Au fait, tu as loupé le briefing, on croyais que tu ne serais pas la…

_Mais, je suis arrivée une demi heure en avance !

_Pas dans le langage des Soldiers ma pauvre, tout le monde se fait avoir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Genesis arriva, une pile de dossiers (quand je dis « une pile » c'est en général un bon gros tas) il chercha a regrouper l'équipe n°14 (la nôtre) et du nous chercher bien loin car, ni moi ni Himé ne l'avons vu arriver.

Moi, Himé et Rin qui nous avait rejoints, commencèrent a les chercher, Himé devaient les connaître ça elle en trouva quelques uns, elle demande a Rin d'aller chercher Fubuki qui avait décidément pas envie de me voir, mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas le manger enfin ! Mais, je profitai de cette minute de « répit » pour dire à Himeko ce que je pensais depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'avais rencontrés Yuffie.

_Dis Himé, tu sais vraiment comment est morte Eileen toi ?

Je sais j'y allais du tac au tac mais, il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

_Non, pas vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais connue. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je peux te faire confiance au moins ?

Le ton de sa voix avait étrangement baissé depuis quelques minutes, quelque chose pesait sur sa conscience, j'ai horreur des gens tristes ! Elle qui était si souriante, que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

_Tu te souviens quand, reprit-elle, quand je t'ai dit que je me croyais fille unique à un moment ?

_Euh, tu as du le dire je suppose, ou ils étaient passés ? A un truc avec les Eternels ?

_J'en sais rien, personne ne m'a jamais rien dit.

_Comment tu as fait pour te croire fille unique ? Tu n'as jamais v personne d'autre que tes parents ?

_Bah, en fait…

Genesis apparût au bout du couloir ou nous étions planquées, il nous annonça que l'équipe était au complet et (enfin) prête à partir.

_Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

_On a retrouve Fubuki, il était dans les réacteurs… Poursuivi par Tayuya…

_Le pauvre, encore un traumatisé a vie…


	22. Premier contact!

Les Eternels, chapitre 22 : Premier contact !

On fut acheminés jusqu'au terrain ou aurait lieu l'examen final, pendant tout le trajet, Rin dormait en parlant et disait qu'elle voulais rentrer boire un chocolat et manger des muffins chez sa grand-mère ! Je commençais moi aussi à avoir un peu faim d'ailleurs.

_C'est quoi ce bruit la ? Fit Himé en regardant partout.

_C'est mon ventre, désespéra Rin, je crève la daaaaaalle !

_Roooh, c'est bon hein, on a tous faim !!!

_Himé, tu deviens méchante quand tu as faim, tu le sais ça ?

_J'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, comme par magie y'avais plus de crêpes ! Quelqu'un m'en veut et je sais ni qui ni pourquoi !

_Ton intuition laisse à désirer Himé…

_Et maman gueulait parce que je n'avais pas rangé ma chambre ! C'est pas elle qui part a l'examen Soldier !

Après une heure de route supplémentaire et quelques insultes de la part de Himé, nous nous rendîmes donc à l'endroit de la dernière épreuve.

Inutile de vous dire que l'ambiance n'était pas très vivable sur le terrain. On regarda autour de nous, ça ressemblait à une forêt, de grands arbres bordaient les côtés du sentier et la route finissait là.

Genesis prit la parole, rassemblant l'attention de la petite troupe de Soldiers (si on peut dire Soldier…)

_Inutile de l'attarder sur le sujet, on est en territoire contrôlé par les unités du Wusheng !

Un blanc passa, personne ne savait ce qu'était le Wusheng, le regard de quelques uns se posa sur Himeko qui, depuis le début de l'examen, brillait par sa perspicacité et son savoir.

_Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est moi !

_Le Wusheng sont les troupes d'élites de Wutaï, retenez bien se nom si vous pensez toujours a devenir Soldiers bande d'ignorants !

_Aaaah, firent une bonne partie du groupe (Moi y compris)

_Allez ! Les membres de la troupe d'assaut, venez avec mi, l'équipe de transmissions et ceux qui s'occupent du radar, je veux tout ça opérationnel pour avant-hier pigé!

_Hein ?

Nan mais franchement, ils ne connaissent pas le vocabulaire courant ici?

_Ca veut dire en vitesse bande d'idiots ! Remuez-vous ! Et vous quatre dépêchez-vous u peu ! On n'a pas toute la nuit enfin !

Pour la première fois, je remarquais le ciel, il était noir et étoilé, comme dans un rêve… Bon ! Du courage, je suis pas la pour regarder les étoile moi !

Genesis nous emmena un peu à l'écart des autres, il sortit un plan de sa poche et le déplia devant nous.

_Les unités du Wusheng se déplacent le plus souvent par groupes de trois, quatre, voir jusqu'à six membre mais jamais plus. Ils sont armés de haches réversibles.

_Des quoi ? Demandais-je.

_Des haches d'un côté et une mitraillette de l'autre, ça fait un effet de surprise d'une part et c'est pour achever l'adversaire sans user de munitions de l'autres. C'est courant qu'ils les utilisent contre des Soldiers. Dit Himé, elle avait énormément d'expérience, elle avait sûrement dû lire des rapports concernant Wutaï.

_C'est exactement ça, si ils font mine de retourner leurs haches, faites feu immédiatement. Et tu nous rappelleras de ne jamais laisser traîner des rapports quand tu es dans le coin.

_Hé ! Chef ! Les radars sont installés !!!!

Avant de repartir, Genesis ajouta une dernière chose :

_Et ne gueulez jamais comme ça, les Utayens sont des experts de la filature et des techniques nocturnes, ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de voir. La Shinra est en guerre contre eux depuis bien longtemps, plus longtemps que vous ne croyez.

Depuis l'époque de Shinzon, pensais-je a ce moment la. Tout concordait sur ce point, le clan Shinra, un clan de Samurais, en guerre contre les ninjas de la province de Wutaï, comme c'est évident ! Et ils ont découvert la Mako, rasé Wutaï et voila ou on en est !

Je me dirigeai la ou tout le monde était attroupé pour entendre le dernier briefing de Genesis :

_Est-ce que chacun sait ou est sa place dans l'équipe?

Pour toute réponse, Rin éternua bruyamment.

_Vous voulez que je sois renvoyé ? C'est qui qui a été soudoyer le président pour qu'ils vous mettent tous dans le même équipe ?

_C'est moi, dit Himé. Toi tu t'es fait mettre à la porte avant que tu ais pu lui parler. C'est trop marrant, il n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer que déjà « dehors! » et je peux te dire que Genesis il a couru !

_Himé, qu est ton supérieur ?

_J'en sais rien ! Fit elle en dansant sur place.

_Haruna, Himeko, Fubuki et Will vous composez la troupe d'assaut ! Dit-il à l'adresse de nous trois et d'un garçon brun a coté de nous.

_L'équipe de transmissions se compose de Rin, et Jade.

_Hein ? Pourquoi je suis aux transmissions ? Je voulais être à l'assaut ! Hurla Rin.

_T'en fais pas, mieux vaut être la qu'a l'assaut, on est peut être les premiers visés mais, on est pas les premières cibles. Fit une fille de 15 ans a peu près, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. C'était elle Jade.

_Bon, je finis par l'équipe radar, composée de Yan et de Véga. Finit Genesis en regardant un garçon aux cheveux châtains et une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient du poste radar.

Notre équipe, composée de dix membres, Evane et son coéquipier au QG et Rin, Himeko, Fubuki, Will, Jade, Véga et Yan et moi était enfin prête a l'assaut !

_Il faut nous trouver un nom, proposa Véga.

_Un nom qui claque !

_Les Zanarkand Abes ! Proposa Yan.

_Pas des noms d'Eternels s'il vous plait.

D'accord, puisque nous étions plusieurs nations réunies sous la bannière du Soldier, prêtes a semer la mort chez las Utayens…

_L'U.S Death Squad !!! Hurla Himeko. U.S pour United Nations, et Death Squad parce qu'on est l'escadre de la mort ! En avaaaaant !!!

Elle avait trouvé avant moi… Quelles idées morbides quand même.

_OK, allez vous armer et vous équiper, vous n'allez pas y aller comme ça quand même, on vous envoie pas a l'abattoir non plus !

_On s'équipe avec quoi ?

_On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Justement, depuis maintenant un mois, on suivait cet examen et, par deux fois, la première dans l'hologramme et la seconde sous le réacteur, on avait su porter des armes. Mais pourtant, même pas la moitié d'entre nous ne savait se servir d'une arme…

Je m'approchais du camion qui nous avait conduits jusqu'ici, plusieurs caisses y étaient entreposées au fond, les caisses sur lesquelles on s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt sans se douter de ce qu'elles contenaient.

D'un mouvement de bras, Genesis m'écarta et prit une caisse comme si il se serait agi d'un ballot de paille, il la posa sur le sol et dégaina son sabre, il donna un coup si vif que l'air siffla et que je ne vis même pas son sabre, ni le couvercle de la caisse tomber. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent a la pénombre, les autres s'étaient approchés et regardaient avidement la caisse, comme si s'était un cadeau de noël. Et la, sous nos yeux ébahis, se distinguèrent une multitude d'armes ; des sabres, snipers, couteaux et j'en passe, on n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'approcher plus que Genesis se posta devant :

_Attendez, proclama-t-il d'une voix forte. N'imaginez pas vous servir quand bon vous semble bande de mômes ! Avoir des armes n'est pas utile quand ce n'est pas le style qui nous convient !

_Comment on fait alors ? C'est selon quoi qu'on s'équipe ? Demanda Himé, j'ai le droit a mes sabres ? Demanda-t-elle en exhibant.

_Ils n'étaient pas à ton frère ?

_Je les lui ai empruntés, ne lui dis surtout pas !

_Bon, on continue, Himé tu peux garder tes sabres, les autres, il faut vous trouver des armes appropriées !

Genesis commença par nous demander avec quelles armes nous nous étions déjà battus lors de la première phase et, également, sortit plusieurs fiches de la caisse, elles portaient notre nom et nos photos étaient imprimées dessus. Il les regarda quelques instants, puis nous dit de nous avancer un par un.

_J'ai ici tous les renseignement sur les capacités physiques et les spécialités de chacun de vous, on a tout enregistré lors de la première phase et la seconde n'a servi qu'a savoir ce que vous aimiez. Will, amène-toi.

_Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? On dit toujours les dames d'abord non ?

_Si tu as la trouille dégage !

Après d'interminables questions, il fouilla un peu dans la caisse et en sortit une des armes présentes.

Will ne la prit pas tout de suite, il la regarda, moi aussi, je n'avais jamais vu d'autres armes que le AK-47mais celle la était différente, j'avais encore beaucoup a apprendre…

_C'est un CA36C, une mitraillette qui peut avoir jusqu'à 30 balles au chargeur, elle est très puissante contre les ennemis de front. Le mouvement de recul est important, garde bien ton équilibre, c'est l'erreur du débutant.

Il lui remit l'arme, Will la prit et, sans doute décontenancé par son poids, la laissa tomber.

_Raaah, qui m'a fichu des crétins pareils ! Allez, au suivant, Himeko, a toi !

Juste avent de partir, Himé me confia :

_En général, quand il m'appelle par mon prénom entier, c'est qu'il est en colère, et quand c'est juste par mon nom, c'est que ça va barder.

_Bon grouille-toi Shinra, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

_Bah voyons…

Il vérifia a nouveau ses fiches et réfléchit un moment, puis, il replongea ses bras dans la caisse et en sortit un fusil à long canon.

_C'est un PSG-1, un sniper, conçu pour le combat a distance, pendant que Will, Haruna et Fubuki combattront de front, tu les couvrira, tu joueras également le rôle d'unité de soutien, si un des trois est touché par les tirs ennemis, tu interviendras, fit Genesis en lui remettant un sac contenant du matériel de premiers secours et un couteau qu'elle plaça juste sur son épaule, le manche vers la bas, de manière a être saisi rapidement. Ca te convient ?

_Ouais, ce n'est pas le plus dur des rôles.

_Haruna, a toi.

Le moment était enfin arrivé, quelle arme allait-il me remettre ?

Comme pour les autres, il vérifia sa liste et fouilla dans la caisse, il en sortit une mitraillette, semblable a celle de Will, avec un pistolet avec un long tube obstruant le bout du canon.

_Haruna, on est conscient de ton talent en première ligne, en première étape, tu utiliseras ce Socom MK23, il possède un silencieux, pour ne pas te faire repérer, le cas échéant, tu utiliseras le P90, elle n'est pas très précise pour une mitraillette comparée a celle de Will, mais comme tu es bourrine, ça suffira.

_C'est pas très pro ça comme description, fis-je le temps d'un sourire.

_Mais je te les reprends si tu veux ! Fit-il en souriant également.

_Nan, pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller !


	23. L'US Death Squad

Les Eternels, chapitre 23 : L'U.S Death Squad

Genesis équipa aussi les autres avec des armes, ainsi Rin et Jade eurent droit a des Desert Eagles et des couteaux qu'elle cachèrent, comme Himé, sur leur épaule pour se défendre, j'avais lu dans un livre, que les unités de communications étaient les plus souvent visées en premiers lors d'affrontement sur le terrain. Yan et Véga eurent eux aussi des armes, des sabres, juste au cas ou et un PSG-1 pour chacun. Juste avant de partir, Himé me dit :

_Ca commence enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Imagine que, toi et Fubuki, derrière des buissons, ou sous l'eau ou peut être…

_Nan mais ça va pas !? Tu n'as jamais vécu ça toi ?

_Nan, jamais, pas envie.

Sa nonchalance m'étonnait, peut être que moi aussi j'étais comme ça, je veux dire, avant de rencontrer Fubuki.

Un peu avant l'heure fatidique, moi et les autres membres de l'unité d'assaut furent équipés d'un équipement nocturne, la plupart de la mission se déroulant la nuit, inutile de partir comme des idiots dans la nature !

_Allez, venez, je vais vous montrer l'objectif de la mission, on ne vous a pas envoyés ici pour rien faire ! Annonça Genesis, dont le ton avait changé depuis tout a l'heure.

Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de la carte je pris place également, entre Himé et Fubuki. Quand Genesis déploya la carte, personne ne comprit, sauf Will qui, pour détendre l'atmosphère sans doute, dit bêtement :

_Ooooh, les jolis dessins, c'est quoi ?

Genesis, sans douté blessé dans son ego, ne rajouta rien et fit comme si il n'avait rien dit.

_Alors, votre but premier est de tuer tous les Utayens, ça vous l'avez sans doute compris, mais, moins vous vous faites repérer, plus votre note grimpera, en ce moment même, tout le monde vous regarde à Midgar.

_Nan ! Sans blague ? Zack doit se marrer et dire qu'on a l'air débile !

_Non, j'en doute, Zack est ici avec sa propre équipe, ah, j'oubliais aussi que vous êtes notés sur le jeu d'équipe, faites attention, rappelez vous en : Pas repérés, vites liquidés, points gagnés. Et encore, plus rapide que l'équipe de Zack !

_Eh ! Ta vengeance personnelle on s'en fiche !

Un seul geste de Genesis et toute l'équipe se mit en place, imaginez les films de commando mais, en un peu moins discret et en un peu moins organisé aussi. Genesis nous apprit à recharger nos armes. Il me mit également en garde des capacités de mon P90, il tirait à une vitesse incroyablement élevée et le mouvement de recul était presque imperceptible pour ce calibre. Il parla aussi longuement avec Himeko sur sa fonction au sein de l'équipe. Comme elle était sur le terrain en tant qu'unité de soutien, elle devait éviter tous les affrontements et serait aussi la première visée car, la durée de vie d'une unité est considérablement diminuée sans soutien, m'avait-elle dit quand on s'avançait vers le lieu de combat.

Enfin fut venu le temps du départ, Himé ne tremblait pas, elle regardait le vide, Fubuki était en train de se mordre la main pour se concentrer et Will était en train de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et de lancer des regards furtifs vers toute branche qui bougeait. Quand a moi, je tremblais comme une feuille, le froid, l'excitation, le stress, « comme avant de finir une partie de jeu vidéos » disait mon frère, il devrait être devant la télé à l'heure qu'il est.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois tous mes chargeurs, le silencieux de mon arme que je plaçais l'extrémité du canon, mon P90 qui reposais calmement attaché dans mon dos et un couteau que Himé me donna en me donnant consigne de ne pas l'abîmer, il semblait normal, mais des nervures irisées se dessinaient sur la lame.

_Fais gaffe hein ! L'abîme pas ! Me répéta-elle.

_Allez, bonne chance, nous dit Genesis avant de nous laisser partir dans la forêt sombre et menaçante qui se dressait devant nous.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, on se mit d'accord pour trouver un plan d'attaque clair et précis, comme dans les films de commando.

_Ok, commença Fubuki. Autant se faire tous le plus confiance possible, sinon, on y arrivera pas. Himeko, tu devrais suivre les conseils de Genesis et te placer un peu en retrait ou parallèle a nous un peu plus loin pour assurer nos arrières. Haruna, tu seras également un peu en retrait, avec ton silencieux, tu assureras l'effet de surprise, avec toi et Himé, ils ne sauront pas d'où viennent les tirs. Ca vous va ?

_Et toi et Will, vous allez où ?

_On va en front par devant ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? On est que quatre après tout…

_On pourra toujours compter sur les équipes radio et sur leur radar je suppose.

La vraie aventure démarra, moi et Himé nous nous plaçâmes chacune d'un côté de la route, moi a droite et elle a gauche, laissant Will et Fubuki seuls au milieu de la route, nous avons également mis nos émetteurs en marche au cas ou nous serions séparés.

La première unité du Wusheng ne tarda pas à se montrer, pour la première, Will et Fubuki qui étaient équipés d'armes lourdes et bruyantes, nous laissèrent, moi et Himé, gérer la situation a coups e silencieux. On était en file indienne, moi en premier, Fubuki en second, Will derrière lui et Himé qui fermait la marche.

On se plaça derrière eux, juste le temps que e me concentre, juste avant de retirer la sécurité de mon arme, je me remémorais les paroles de Lucrécia ; « ne les considère pas comme des humains », elle parlait des hologrammes bien sûr, mais il fallait les considérer comme tel c'était eux ou nous.

_Tire Haruna, me dit silencieusement Fubuki, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre si tu es rapide.

Le premier coup fut le plus difficile, je tirai et ma main partit violemment en arrière, le temps de me reconcentrer et les trois restants venaient de se retourner.

_Ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés, en pleine tête, joli ! Vas-y, continue !

Je continuai, deux s'étaient écroulés, le dernier, je ne réussis pas a viser dans le mille, il était plein de sang et se dirigeaient en hurlant vers nous !

_Haruna ! Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas mort, tire ! Tire vite !

Il allait alerter les autres si il continuait à beugler, trop tard, il était sur moi.

_Crève bâtard ! Hurla Himeko en lui tirant en plein cœur.

Il s'écroula comme une masse, mort. Je m'écartai vite fait et ramassa mon arme qui était tombée.

_Merde, vu comment il a hurlé, les autres vont vite rappliquer ! Il faut continuer d'avancer vite !

On n'avait pas marché deux minutes qu'une autre escouade vint à notre rencontre, les haches en joue.

_Oh, Himé c'est comme tu avais dit ! Les machins réversibles !

_Tirez ! Il en arrive d'autres, gardez votre sang froid ! Nous dit Genesis par la radio.

Je dégainais mon P90 et tirai comme une malade, je fis sidérée par la rapidité des tirs, je n'entendais rien distinctement, ni ce que me disait Genesis, ni le Wusheng, ni les autres, je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de tuer les Utayens jusqu'au dernier et de protéger mes amis.

_Haruna ! Derrière toi, attends, je tire !

_Non Himé, ne te met pas dev…

Trop tard, avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, Himeko avait tiré, je crus qu'elle tirait sur moi, mais elle tirait derrière, sur le type qui s'écroula, ni moi ni elle n'avions été touchées, autant vérifier si il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

_Y'a plus rien. On peut continuer je crois, putain ça fait peur quand même. Dit Will.

_On pourrait dire aux autres avec le radar de faire leur boulot non ? Hé, Rin, Jade, ils vous on dit quelque chose ?

Une petite voix grésilla par l'émetteur, pendant un instant, ce n'étais que des cris et des « raah, mais pas comme ça, le fil la il va là ! »

_Rin ? Tu m'entends !

_Ouais, dit finalement Rin u peu essoufflée, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_Juste deux unités prêtes à nous faire la peau, sinon rien d'intéressant, Genesis ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Elle émit un long silence, qu'était-il arrivé a Genesis ?

_Euh, en fait il vient de partir, y'a eu des points de partout sur l'écran du radar mais, il est parti avec son sabre en nous disant de tout ramener au camion et en vitesse, et aussi de vous prévenir en vitesse d'un truc.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi il vous a laissées seules ?

_Il a dit un truc genre « ce sont des unités d'élites si ils restent là-bas, elles vont y passer c'est sur »

J'ai cru un instant que mon cœur allait lâcher, l'élite ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment on avait pu en arriver là ? On allait tous y passer !

_Ils sont ou en ce moment ?

_Haruna ! Derrière toi !!!


	24. Black

Les Eternels, chapitre 24 : Black.

Je me retournai juste assez pour voir le type qui tirait, et Himé qui se jetait devant en tirant, j'eu juste le temps de la tirer violemment en arrière et me jeter sur lui avant qu'il ne commence lui-même a tirer.

Quand j'atterris sur lui, il essaya de changer le côté de son arme, mais je fus plus rapide et l'égorgeais d'un coup de couteau.

_Oh merde ! Ou on est tombés c'est pas possible ! Fis-je en me collant contre un arbre.

_Pourquoi tu m'as tiré en arrière Haruna ? Hurla-t-elle hors d'haleine.

_En même temps je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Imagine si tu mourrais !

Le temps que je me rende compte, Himé et moi étions par terre on était tellement emmêlées que l'on arrivait plus à se relever.

_Himé, pousse-toi un peu, tu m'écrases la…

_Pas ma faute… Aille ! C'était ma main ça !

Nous sommes restées comme ça quelques minutes le temps que Will et Fubuki se décident a nous aider, pour des garçons, je trouve qu'ils ont été assez rapides…

Au bout de quelques dur efforts, on parvint enfin a se dégager l'une de l'autre et, je peux vous dire que, quand on a un sniper entre les deux yeux, ça fait peur !

_Himé, vire ton machin de ma tête s'il te plaît !

_Oups ! Pas fait exprès…

Après quelques minutes le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, nous avons essayé de mettre au point un plan construit par rapport a nos capacités réelles. A l'abri sous une espèce d'arc rocheux, nous étions assis en rond, nous tenant chaux les uns les autres.

_Alors, quelqu'un a une idée ? Qui sait de quoi il est capable ? Demanda Will.

Personne ne répondit, nous avions beau être dans la même galère, personne n'était encore sur de ce qui se passait.

_Bah, il faudrait qu'on sache qui va ou et ce qu'il fait. Dit Himeko. Il faudrait peut-être se séparer pour couvrir plus de territoire.

_Je sais pas, si sa se trouve, le Wusheng sait ou nous sommes et pire, et si sa ce trouve, ça les fait marrer de nous regarder courir en rond ! Dit Fubuki en se levant brutalement, il nous regardait alternativement et son regard s'arrêta sur Himeko. Toi, tu sais rien de ce qu'il allait se passer hein ? Tu es sûre ?

_Arrête Himé ne peut pas tout savoir ! Fis-je en me levant également. Ok, grâce à ses liens avec la Shinra elle en sait un peu plus que nous mais elle en savait rien de ce qu'il nous arrive maintenant ! Elle ne serait pas ici sinon

Je comprenais un peu Fubuki, après tout, il était normal qu'il soit un peu en colère contre elle mais pas autant que ça !

_C'est bon ! La ferme ! On a compris, mais ce n'est pas en nous disputant qu'on sortira d'ici, on a plus de chances de crever comme des taches que de devenir Soldier ! Si tout se passe bien, on sera considérés comme les meilleurs !

_Ouais et si on se fait tirer dessus, on sera morts ! Finit Will est fermant les yeux, comme si il savait comment ça allait finir.

_On a qu'un seul choix en tous cas, dites a mon frère que je le détestais et que je lui lègues rien, moi, j'y vais !

_Idem, je hais mon frère et je viens avec toi ! Tous les eux réunies pour la même cause !

_On va fonder un club ! Les petites sœurs en guerre !

_C'est pas fini ce délire ? Dit Will. On est pas la pour s'amuser !

La seconde phase du plan d'attaque fut mis au point, nos radios mise sur la même fréquence, nous nous séparâmes en deux groups, moi et Fubuki d'un côté, Will et Himé de l'autre, je n'en menais pas large il faut dire, mais, en premier, j'avais si peur qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose a Fubuki ! Je faillis lui hurler dessus quand il me dit de me cacher pour le protéger, et si ratais ? Et si il mourrait par ma faute ?

Nous empruntâmes un chemin escarpé au pied d'une falaise, tandis que je marchais silencieusement dans la brousse, Fubuki était a découvert attirant les potentiels soldats du Wusheng. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se pointent, pas de chance ! Fubuki avait un ange gardien ! Je ne ratais aucune cible et en quelques coups, ils étaient tous morts.

_Haruna, amène-toi deux secondes. Fit Fubuki en s'approchant des cadavres. Y'en a un qui est pas mort.

Beurk ! Il fallait qu'il me dise ça ! Que voulait-il faire ? Tandis que je m'approchais de lui, il retira le masque qui cachait le visage de l'Utayen.

_On va le faire parler. Dit Fubuki d'une vois mal assurée.

Il prit le ninja par le col et me demanda de lui mettre mon couteau sur la gorge. Je le fis avec dégoût et m'aperçus qu'il devait avoir juste quelques années de plus que moi.

_Ho ! Toi ! Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu envoies des unités d'élites nous trousser le cul !

Le jeune homme balbutia quelques mots maladroits, visiblement, il ne parlait pas notre mangue.

_Putain, cause pas en chinois, dis-nous ce que tu manigance sale enfoiré ! Hurla Fubuki en le secouant.

_Arrête Fubuki, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas comprendre ! Il ne parle pas notre langue !

Fubuki ne m'écoutait plus, il était en train de bouillir de rage, visiblement, il voulait accomplir a tout prix cette mission, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices…

_Shinjimae, konoyarô ! Hurla alors l'Utayen à l'adresse de Fubuki.

_Pfff, laisse tomber, on pige rien. Haruna, tue-le qu'on en finisse…

Nan mais, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait a Fubuki ? Il devenait dingue ou quoi ?

_Arrête, c'est de la vie d'un humain qu'on parle là, tu es devenu dingue ?

Il laissa tomber l'homme et s'avança vers moi, j'avais laissé mon couteau par terre, il le ramassa, si dirigea lentement vers moi, je su tout de suite ce qu'il allait me faire. La lame brillante du couteau qui n'avait alors jamais servi allait être maintenant couverte de mon sang.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, je reculait, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'eut même pas la force de le repousser quand il me serra dans ses bras, quand il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux m'ensorcelaient tandis qu'il glissa sa bouche sur la mienne et commença a m'embrasser langoureusement.

J'essayai de me débattre, sa poigne se resserra, sa langue se glissa a son tour dans ma bouche, j'essayai de prendre mon arme mais il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et le froid de la lame de son couteau, de mon couteau, se fit sentir sur mon cou.

_Depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois j'ai envie de faire ça…

_Arrête ! T'es dingue ! S'il te plaît !

_Un Soldier ne supplie pas, et je ne veux pas arrêter, c'est si bon… Dit-il quant il enleva mon gilet pare-balles et entreprit de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

Il approcha dangereusement son couteau de ma poitrine, avec un regard dément il m'enserra et m'embrassa avec plus de brutalité que la dernière fois, il faillit m'étouffer.

_C'était la dernière, fit-il a mi-voix. Tu vas retourner à la planète maintenant, retourner a la rivière de la vie…

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, je sentis juste un contact étrangement froid que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant, un liquide perla sur mon ventre dénudé, il se leva et partit, en laissant le couteau enfoncé profondément dans ma chair.

_Adieu, princesse, c'était un plaisir de passer cet examen avec toi.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la pénombre, je me retrouvai seule, le froid m'envahit, cette fois c'était pour de vrai…


	25. Les guerres passées encores présentes

Les Eternels, chapitre 25 : Les guerres passées sont encore présentes

Je décidais d'appeler Himeko, si bien sûr, Fubuki ne l'avais pas fait avant, je tenterais de la résonner.

Au bout d'un long moment, il grésilla et se mit finalement a fonctionner.

_Ouais, y'a quelqu'un qui nous a appelé a l'autre bout ?

J'us l'impression qu'on me retirait un énorme poids de l'estomac rien qu'en entendant la voix familière de Himé, j'étais si émues que je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes.

_Ho ! Quelqu'un a appelé l'équipe de débroussaillements ou s'est gouré de numéro !

_Euh, Himé… C'est, c'est moi, Haruna…

_Il t'ès arrivé un truc ? Attends, bouge pas, j'arrive, t'as l'air toute bizarre ! Dit-elle si rapidement que je ne compris pas.

_Euh, nan, en fait c'est… c'est, je sais pas…

_Restes où tu es, j'arrive !

Pendant dix longues minutes, sans doute le temps que mit Himé à contacter cette foutue équipe radio, j'attendis patiemment, au bout d'un certain temps, je me mis même a me demander si j'étais consciente, plus je regardais autour de moi, plus ma tête ballottait d'avant en arrière, une voix me tira de mes rêveries.

_Barre-toi, t'ès pas chez toi ici !

C'était l'Utayen que je n'avais pas réussi a tuer, il était resté calme tout ce temps et tellement silencieux que j'avais réussi a ne plus penser a lui. Mais il semblait perdre son calme, sûrement à cause de la balle à l'intérieur de son ventre et du sang qu'il perdait, je pouvais le voir sur le sol malgré l'obscurité.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, que pensait un Utayen d'un Soldat ? Ils étaient en… Non, nous étions en guerre et il était entraîné à tuer, moi… Sauf aujourd'hui je n'avais tué personne.

_Ton pote s'est barré hein, Même a peine formés ils désertent, il est beau votre Soldier !

_Si il s'est barré c'est parce que j'ai accepté de sauver ton cul ! Et tu parlais que Utayen y'a deux minutes ! Fis-je d'une voix tremblante qui cachait mal mon inquiétude.

Pour tuer le temps, je tentai de retirer la lame du couteau qui était toujours dans mon ventre. J'eus beau tirer autant que je le pus, elle ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce. Je ne sentais presque plus rien sauf la douleur qui m'incendiait des épaules jusqu'au bas de ventre

Je me suis tût pendant les quelques minutes qui précédèrent l'arrivée de Himé, fermant les yeux et attendant qu'elle arrive. Je me sentis m'enfermer en moi-même, je me revoyais enfant, en train de jouer aux Soldier avec mes amis, à cette époque, je ne jouais qu'avec des garçons. Des images floues m'apparurent alors, un garçon, plus âgé vivait pas très loin de chez nous, les images étaient floues, mais je me souvins que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur difficile a oublier ; ils étaient rouges, il avait aussi quelques chose d'inhumain dans ses yeux bleus, oui, il était vraiment difficile à oublier…

Je me revoyais, avec lui, lui parlant pour la première fois, je devenais toute rouge, il devait être un peu plus âgé, peut-être une dizaine d'années tandis que je devais en avoir seulement sept. C'est à ce moment que l'on se rend compte des choses que l'on a perdu, ce n'était qu'un vieux souvenir parmi tant d'autres…

_Ho ! Réveille-toi ! T'ès pas ici pour dormir!

Une voix basse et étonnamment jeune me tira du sommeil ou je m'étais réfugiée sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, il faisait agréablement chaud, je devais être chez moi, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, c'était bien pourtant, être Soldier, si seulement c'était arrivé…

_Tu vas te lever oui !

J'ouvris les yeux a contrecoeur, mes cheveux rendaient ma vue très basse, en plus de ça, je voyais trouble et il ne faisait pas tout a fait jour. Pour tout dire, je ne voyais même pas qui me parlait.

_Mhh, papa, laisse moi dormir encore un peu s'il te plaît, désolée d'avoir trop été sur l'ordi…

_Pour qui tu te prends, je suis pas ton père, allez, si tes potes débarquent moi je suis mort !

J'ouvris entièrement les yeux, la lumière bien que très faible m'aveugla et je ne distingua rien de précis l'espace de quelques instants puis, quelqu'un se pencha sur moi, je vis juste des yeux bruns encadrés par des longs cheveux noirs et un visage aux traits doux, c'était l'Utayen que j'avais manqué de tuer hier.

_Alors ? Ca t'a plu hier avec ton petit copain ?

Rien qu'en repensant a ce qui s'était passé hier, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'essayai de me lever, mais rien que le souvenir du couteau qu'il avait utilisé contre moi était bien trop lourd et je me renfonçais dans mon coin essayant de me faire oublier. .

_Il a failli me tuer, dis-je en sanglotant. Il avait dit qu'il me protégerait !

_Tu es bien une gosse pour croire les boniments d'un Soldier.

_Je l'ai même embrassé ! Je n'y crois pas, et il m'a… Il m'a…

_Ouais, il t'a rendu la pareille, c'était un peu brutal mais quand même…

A mon avis, il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire quelque chose d'autre. Je remis discrètement mon soutien-gorge en place et mon gilet pare-balles, j'étais couverte de sang. Je me souvins alors brutalement de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, je cherchait le couteau que j'avais tenté de retirer, mais ne le trouva pas. IL n'y avait rien.

_C'est ça que tu cherches ? Fit l'Utayen en lançant ledit couteau près de moi. Il a bien failli te tuer, mais il était tellement pressé qu'il a mal visé, pff, le crétin, même pas foutu de retirer un gilet pare balles, il t'a griffée tout au plus… Mais toi tu ne m'as pas loupé par contre…

Je remarquai alors la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout a l'heure, une traînée de sang allait de moi jusqu'à lui et partait en direction des bois.

_Quand je t'ai amenée ici, je pouvais bouger mais la, tu devras continuer toute seule, désolé.

_Mais nan, on va partir ensemble, si tu sais pas non plus pourquoi on t'a envoyé ici, alors il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul a pas t'en sortir, c'est juste dans les films que sa se passe comme ça !

Pour toute réponse, le garçon sourit et prit une profonde inspiration.

_La d'où je viens, on enlève les mômes et on les entraîne à tuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne pensent plus qu'a ça. J'ai perdu mes trois frères et mes deux sœurs comme ça…

_Tu n'est pas dans le Wusheng par plaisir, tu ne veux pas tuer un maximum de Soldiers hein ?

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre en fait…

Tout a coup, ma radio grésilla et la voix de Himé en sortit, je m'empressai de lui répondre.

_Himé ? C'est toi ?

_Harunaaaaaa ! Ou tu étais passée ? C'est ton pote qui nous a prévenu que ce bâtard de Fubuki c'était barré ! Mais, c'est qui ton pote ? Genesis vous a retrouvés ? Il est ou ? Tu le sais toi ?

_Nan, j'sais juste que Fubuki s'est barré, amène toi vite c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Après dix bonnes minutes de patience, Himé arriva avec Will, ils étaient trempés et avaient du faire beaucoup de chemin.

_Ah, Himé, ne me dis plus jamais de me planquer dans u trou sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans !

_Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un cactus ok ? Il faisait noir !

_C'est pas toi qui te l'ai pris dans les fesses !

_C'était mieux que la bande de ninjas qui nous as poursuivi une bonne partie de la nuit !

_Parles pour toi ça fait super mal ! Je vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir!

_Hooo ! On est lààà !!! Hurlais-je dans leur direction.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient la, tous les deux, Will semblait très en colère et Himé souriait toujours autant.

_Bon alors, qui nous a appelés, c'était un mec je crois bien, quoique, après un séjour dans la flotte, l'émetteur n'est plus ce qu'il était…

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai dormi moi toute la nuit !

Himeko regarda les alentours, elle remarqua les traces de sang sur le sol, elle regarda jusqu'où elles allaient et regarda l'Utayen, puis s'attarda sur sa poitrine d'où le sang continuait à couler et s'étalait sur le sol. Dans l'attente de secours, je l'avais forcé à s'endormir histoire de passer le temps.

_Oh merde… Haruna, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

_Il allait tuer Fubuki, quand il m'a donné l'ordre de tirer, j'ai obéi…

_La balle est pas ressortie, elle n'a rien atteint mais si on la retire pas il mourra, je m'en charge, Haruna et Will, allez un peu plus loin si vous avez peur du sang.

C'était difficile à dire, je n'avais encore jamais vu de sang autre que le mien et juste un peu, pas autant que… Ouh, autant aller ailleurs, Himé n'a pas froid aux yeux c'est sur !

Je décidai d'aller un peu plus loin, on avait trouvé refuge en dessous d'une pointe rocheuse et aller plus loin nécessitait d'aller, soi terminer le derrière dans les orties soi aller plonger dans l'espèce de marre a côté, personnellement, autant enjamber les orties…

Will me rejoint peu de temps après, le teint verdâtre de quelqu'un malade. Ill fit quelques pas et s'assit brutalement. Ce qu'il venait de voir a mon avis ne lui avait pas plus.

_Oh merde, Haruna c'est un vrai massacre ! Himé c'est un vrai boucher !

_Comment ça ?

_Quand… quand elle a dit qu'elle allait retirer la balle, j'ai tout de suite pensé comme dans les films de guns avec plein de sang et tout, mais, elle lui a carrément fourgué la main dans la poitrine, un peu plus et la bidoche sortait, oh merde !

Euh, d'accord… Himé n'avait pas peur du sang, mais, elle m'inquiétait quand même, si son « clan » était en guerre de longue date contre Wutaï elle allait essayer de le faire taire…

Je demandai à Will de me suivre mais il refusa tout net, rien que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu semblait trop… Voila quoi…

_Himé ? T'ès la ? Fis-je en m'approchant.

Pour toute réponse, un cri inhumain résonna dans les bois. Je me dépêchai autant que je pus mais pour accéder à l'endroit ou nous nous étions planqué. C'était vraiment difficile...

_Himé ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Will m'a dit que...

_Oh, toi, ne t'approche pas ! Tu ferais que me déconcentrer ! Tu tomberais dans les pommes si tu regardais !

Mais, juste avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, je m'étais déjà approchée. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, quand Will disait que Himeko était un boucher, il n'avait pas menti ! Comment expliquer ça ? Du sang partout, autant sur le sol que sur Himé, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

_Himé ! Arrête !

_Pff, franchement, hurla-t-elle je t'avais dit de pas venir ! Pff, c'est pathétique, reprit-elle a mi-voix.

Avant que je ne puisse reprendre, elle regarda le jeune homme au sol qui gisait dans une marre de sang avec dépit, elle avait apparemment tout essayé pour retirer la balle mais n'avais pas réussi.

_Haruna, évite de regarder, dit-elle, une grande détermination dans le regard.

_Pourquoi ? Tu vas réessayer ? Mieux vaut attendre le retour de Genesis tu sais, avec une materia, il pourra…

Mais pendant que je parlais, elle avait approché sa tête de la poitrine du garçon, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire mais, ça fut tout décidé quand elle l'ouvrit et plongea sa tête dans un flot de sang (les enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous !) à l'endroit ou la balle avait pénétré. Elle ne ressortit pas pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne ressortit que quand je me précipitait sur elle pour tenter de l'arrêter.

_Himé, tu est dingue merde !

Quand je vis sa tête, elle tenant la balle entre ses dents, elle avait réussi.

_Héhé, tu vois Haruna, à la méthode samouraï ! Sans les mains !


	26. Toujours en retard!

Les Eternels, chapitre 26 : Toujours en retard !

Même pas deux minutes après cet évènement, je plongeai immédiatement la tête de Himeko dans l'eau la petite rivière qui serpentait à travers les sous-bois.

_Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais pas loin de la crise cardiaque moi !

_Oh, c'est bon, tu sais, je me demande pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais le tuer. A cause du truc des ninjas et des samouraïs comme quoi ils étaient toujours en guerre après 140 ans?

_C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Himé éclata de rire, si fort que je dus la faire taire en lui remettant la tête dans l'eau. Quand elle en fut sortie, elle était a peu près calmée.

_Alalaaa, c'est de ma famille que tu parles, je suis sure que tout le monde connaît l'histoire, les ninjas et les samouraïs, c'est de l'amour pur ! Mais c'est fini, y'a que les imbéciles pour croire ça de nos jours !

_Du genre de ceux qui on imaginé cette mission-suicide ?

_En gros ça doit être ça…

Will apparut alors sorti d'on ne sait où, il était accompagné de Genesis qui était finalement venu, tout rentrait dans l'ordre, quand on retourna la ou on avait laissé l'Utayen, il n'y était plus. Il n'y avait même plus de sang sur place.

_Ou il est passé ? Il était là il y a quelques minutes !

_Bah, les ninjas tu sais, un coup on les voit et la seconde d'après ils disparaissent ! Dit Himé le sourire aux lèvres.

_Est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas tu…

Je plaquais mes mains sur la bouche de Will juste avant qu'il ne dise une énormité qui lui aurait valu une bonne claque, il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse d'Himé non plus !

_Mais je ne l'ai pas touché moi ! Ses équipiers on du le retrouver, il n'y a que ça… On ne connaît même pas son nom, c'est bête…

_Ouais, allez, prenez tout votre équipement et on retourne voir le reste de l'équipe, histoire de voir si ils n'on pas tout fait sauter avec leurs conneries… Avant d'être des Soldiers, c'est des Eternels…

_Tu en sais quelque chose hein Genesis ? Fis-je en souriant.

_Depuis quand tu est aussi familière « madame la petite candidate au Soldier ».

Je ne savais pas mais, c'était peut-être lui cet homme dont j'ai rêvé, qui sait ?

Environ une demi-heure plus tard au point de départ, nous étions de retour, Rin se précipita sur moi en hurlant :

_On aurait cru un film d'horreur, il faut jamais écouter Himé, même a la radio, pendant la nuit, c'est un calvaire, on croyait qu'on allait se faire bouffer !

_Oh ça va, les loups garous ça n'existe pas.

Un frisson parcourut tout le monde, a mon avis, encore une histoire du cru de Himé était tombée, elle n'aimait pas les écouter, mais pour les raconter c'était une vrai pro !

_Mais les goules si ! Hurla-t-elle. Et Rechiku et Nechiku aussi ! Ceux la c'est des monstres de haine et de beauté !

Oh non, elle s'est lancée, je la connais pas cette histoire…

_C'est quoi ça Rechiku machinchose ?

_C'est les deux démons gardiens de mon clan !!! Mais je ne connais pas leur histoire, je m'en rappelle plus… Je verrais si quelqu'un d'autre la connais…

Ouf ! Sauvés ! On y avait échappés ! Mais le coup des démons gardiens, je me demandais dans quel esprit elle a bien pu être élevée !

_Euh, Himé, s'il te plaît, ne raconte plus d'histoires de fantômes…

_Si tu veux, mais j'ai toujours entendu parler de ces deux démons, je crois que c'était les fils de Shinzon… Des jumeaux, mais ils se sont embrouillés… Mais je sais plus ça m'énerve !

_Tu demanderas a Rufus quand on reviendra a Midgar, il doit savoir lui.

_Mais il n'est pas à Midgar, il est à Junon ! Tiens toi au courant un peu, tu savais même pas pourquoi Tayuya était triste ces derniers temps ?

_Ah ouaaaais ! Même Raphaël était triste j'avais l'impression…

Il fallait comprendre, les Eternels dépendaient de la Shinra pour leurs informations.

_Ouais, il a perdu son gagne-pain. Il a même dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu boucler leur budget d'été. Ca doit te plaire hein ?

_Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! Mais, il n'y a pas qu'eux de qui on doit s'inquiéter, il y a aussi ceux de Junon, les Atlantis Offensers, ils viennent de l'académie militaire et vivent eux aussi de la collecte d'infos. Il y en a dans toutes les grandes villes sans compter les petites organisations.

Alala ! Himeko m'étonnait encore a tout savoir… Mais, voyons voir si elle sait tout sur tout…

_Dis-moi Himé, tu sais ou habitait Genesis avant d'intégrer le Soldier ?

Elle me regarda, surprise, avec la réaction que j'attendais, elle me fit des grands yeux ronds et sourit.

_Si tu veux me piéger, bien essayé mais, je sais tout sur n'importe quel Soldier ! Il vient de Banora, c'est un tout petit patelin paumé pas très loin de Junon, a 30 kilomètres je crois bien, pourquoi ?

Banora… Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu… Ah ! Mais oui bien sûr !

_Mais c'est la où j'habite ! Je sais maintenant d'où il connaissait mon nom quand je l'ai vu pendant l'attaque de mon collège !

_Il était mignon ? Je veux dire, quand il était plus jeune ?

_Je sais plus trop, mais je verrai avec mon frère si un de ces jours il trouve des photos. On verra bien et on les filera à Zack ! J'adore les voir s'engueuler !

Alala ! Vous ne saurez jamais comme c'est super de revoir Midgar, ses Eternels qui se baladent avec leurs sacs sur le dos dans les rues, les unités d'infanteries aux mitraillettes chargées se baladant dans les rues, le vendeur de kebab qui a vu passer bien des choses passer par sa boutique les hurlements venant du quatrième réacteur, que du bonheur !

Les temps de passer par la tour et de hurler contre le délai d'attente des résultats qui était au bas-mot un bon mois. Quand le portable de Himé résonna.

_Aaaah Mon joli petit portable chéri, enfin je t'entends sonner depuis le début de l'examen !

Elle dégaina un portable rose fushia de sa poche et me sourit :

_On va leur faire le coup du répondeur et on va voir ce qu'ils disent.

Elle attendit un peu et commença :

_Ici le répondeur de la Shinra, si c'est les publicités allez vous faire mettre et parler après le bip, salut !

_Himé ? C'est moi Raphaël, on a une urgence, une visioconférence avec le Seven.

_Urgent comment ?

_On a ouvert le kojiki !


	27. Midgar, ses réacteurs, ses Soldiers, ses

Les Eternels, chapitre 27 : Midgar, ses réacteurs, ses Soldiers, ses Eternels.

L'ambiance était glauque dans la mezzanine de la chambre d'Evane, une pièce suffisamment grande pour nous caser moi, Himé, Rin, Evane et Raphaël. Elle avait fermé les volets et allumé son ordinateur et branché sa Webcam, sur les milliers de contacts qu'elle possédait, elle en sélectionna 5, une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit, Raphaël qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles était au centre de la pièce. Himé le regardait avec un air étrange, a moitié de la haine et de la joie… Etrange…

_Vous nous entendez ? Hoho, ici le commandant de la Cross Guard en direct de Midgar, y'a aussi Himé de Midgar Sud. On a ouvert le Kojiki !

Ils attendirent que quelqu'un leur réponde, une fenêtre clignota et une voix reprit :

_Ici Heather Bréa de Nibelheim, qu'est ce qu'il contient ?

C'était la commandante des Eternels de Nibelheim, une ville située a l'ouest du pays, elle possédait un réacteur Mako, ils étaient en guerre pour la possession d'une ville.

_Bah, en fait, j'en sais rien… Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir… Fit-il en rougissant.

_Pfff, c'est sa la puissance des Eternels de Midgar, vous valez pas mieux que ceux de Nibelheim ! S'esclaffa une voix masculine. Chris Sokaro des Eternels de Costa del Sol.

_Ho, on est pas la pour se disputer ! Fit une petite voix, Jeanne Arper de Mideel. On n'a qu'a se contenter d'attendre qu'il aient fini de tout lire et de comprendre, sinon on se perdra. Et, Alizée, votre projet a toi et a Raphaël, il avance ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de la commandante des Eternels de Junon.

_Il est terminé et prêt a l'emploi, comme prévu. On peut l'utiliser quand le temps le permettra.

_Je ne vois pas la raison de continuer cette discussion si ce n'est de nous embrouiller encore plus dans des disputes inutiles, conclut Himé. Je pars, c'était une mauvaise idée, tout le pays va être bouleversé par cette découverte et je ne tiens pas à en être mêlée.

_Oui, tu as raison de vouloir garder la première place mais ce que contient se livre concerne sûrement la Shinra. Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Heather.

_Sans aucun doute. Raphaël m'a aussi prévenue de l'envoi de nouvelles unités a Junon, j'y vais aussi, je dois laisser le commandement quelques temps.

_Bien, la cession est close, on laisse le Kojiki à vos soins. Informez nous.

Evane, qui était restée derrière déconnecta la caméra et poussa un long soupir, elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

_Putain ! Il se prend pour qui Sokaro?! Bientôt il voudra se choper Nibelheim en plus de tout ce qu'il a !

_C'est quoi ton projet avec Junon ? Demanda Rin. Je peux le voir ? Fit-elle avec des gros yeux brillants.

_Euh, ouais, mais, dis rien, juste toi ! Fit-il en rougissant.

Euh, ouais, Rin avait des faveurs ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? J'ai un don avec ce genre de choses ; je les apprends toujours avec du retard…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Himé était partie et Raphaël me demanda de livrer quelques chose « en urgence très urgente » c'est-à-dire ; en moins de dix minutes, aux réacteur 4, comme si j'avais envie d'y aller moi !

Les évènements du début d'après midi an tête, je me mis donc en route, le sac qu'il m'avait donné pesait lourd et je me demandais bien ce qu'il contenant. Je me souvins des paroles d'Evane « ils ne travaillent pas contre la Shinra, bien au contraire » Cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'Eileen voulait être Soldier, tout ce qui m'importait de ce côté la, c'était que Himé ne finisse pas comme elle.

J'arrivais dans un coin de rue et fut interceptée par quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir avant un bout de temps.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux Reno ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de m'observer en parlant un peu tout seul.

_Mhh, environ 1m55 et a vue de nez du 85B pour quelques 40 kilos, tu est plus fournie que Himeko on dirait. Les filles de la Shinra sont très désavantagées sur ce point, mais tu as un très bon avenir quoique tu sois un peu petite pour ton âge.

_Lâche moi ! Pervers ! Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à des filles de ton âge ! Laisse moi tranquille !

_Calme toi, je te regarde c'est tout, je profite de ne pas avoir d'ordres a exécuter pour voir les Soldiers que ces incapables de 1ère classe on choisi. A mon avis, avec ta classe et ton ... Euh, mieux vaut pas dire ça, tu comprendrais pas tu ès trop jeune…

_Tourne pas autour du pot qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Bah, une jolie fille au Soldier, c'n'est pas courant, mieux vaut…

Il fut interrompu par une fille qui était apparue derrière nous, Elena. Elle arborait le regard de quelqu'un en proie à une rage indescriptible.

_Toi ! Viens ici ! Hurla-t-elle si fort qu'une bonne partie des passants se retourna et se demandèrent ce qui se passait.

_Tu te prends pour qui pour essayer de fanatiser tous les Soldiers que tu trouves, tu crois pas que ce que je vis est assez dur comme ça !

_Comment ça ? Tu t'es encore faite plaquer ? Tu as croisé Tayuya ? Ou alors tu es virée ?

_Nooooon ! Mon problème c'est toi ! Comme par magie tu te trouves toujours sur mon chemin ! Tu me gènes toujours ! Tu es pire que les Eternels

_Tiens en parlant d'Eternels…

_Ne change pas de sujet !

_J'ai appris qu'ils voulaient lancer « leur grand final » sur la tour cet après-midi, ils le préparent depuis des mois, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Si on les arrêtait, on ne serait plus jamais mis à la trappe par les Soldiers, imagine, nous, sur le devant de la scène !

_Haruna, tu ne sais pas, par hasard bien sûr, ce que font les Eternels, juste par hasard ?

Ok, ils avaient un énooooorme ego qu'ils ne savaient pas ou caser et, ils pensaient a moi pour… « Trahir » les Eternels…

_Non, j'en sais rien, de toutes façons, même si je le savais pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Et je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une course à faire.

Non mais ! Pour qui ils se prenaient !

Il ne me restait plus que trois minutes, trois minutes au bout desquelles, si je n'arrivais pas jusqu'à Tayuya, elle ne me paierait pas et Raphaël me tuerait.

J'accélérai dans l'espoir de rattraper mon retard mais il me semblait bien qu'il était trop tard, quand j'atteignis enfin le réacteur, Tayuya était devant l'entrée avec un air plus qu'énervé, mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient les filles aujourd'hui ?

_T'ès en retard ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je paierai une incapable comme toi !

_Ouais ok, mais je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

_Hors de question, c'est de trop haute volée pour toi ! Mais, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'amuser, les Eternels préparent un gros coup.

Mais merde, soi elle avait des informateurs, soi il y avais une taupe parmi les Eternels.

_Tout les Eternels en parlent depuis plus d'un mois, me confia-t-elle, personne ne sait en quoi il consiste, mais moi je le découvrirait ! Hurla-t-elle toute fière.

_Ils disent quoi ? Personne ne m'a prévenue moi !

_Tu bosses pour eux depuis des mois et ils ne te font même pas confiance ? Ma pauvre, tu es pitoyable !

Je me sentis ridicule tout a coup, rien que de penser à Raphaël menant un assaut sur la tour et moi restant sur la touche paraissait complètement idiot mais, en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit avec cette Alizée prêtait a confusion. Autant rester a la tour cet après midi ne serai-ce rien que pour regarder. Personne ne me faisait confiance que ce soit sur le plan Soldier ou Eternels.

En m'approchant de ma tour, je vis certaines choses qui ne firent que confirmer mes craintes ; tous les Eternels paraissaient tellement sur leurs gardes qu'un cri dans leur dos les achèverait. Quand je tentais de leur demander ce qu'ils tramaient, ils me dirent :

_Personne ne t'a prévenue ? Un ordre de mobilisation général d'unités et de matériel a été décrété, tout le monde a la tour Shinra dans une demi-heure, on va profiter de leur manque de personnel. Dit l'Eternels d'une voix mal assurée.

_Mais, qui dit que leur manque de personnel réduira le manque de vigilance des unités restées sur place ?

Les autres Eternels échangèrent des sourires, ils semblaient ne pas craindre ce qui les attendait.

_Mais, avec Raphaël et son pacte avec Junon, on ne craint rien, on a une fuite, le plan est conçu depuis des mois, il a ouvert le Kojiki, on a percé leurs défenses ! Reste à savoir si les Eternels de Junon ont un bon timing.

_Ouais, bon bah, merci !

L'Eternel exécuta un salut en se penchant en avant, puis en joignant les mains et saluant une seconde fois, ses comparses l'imitèrent. Sûrement une procédure de respect ou je ne sais trop quoi.

_Bonne chance capitaine, vous en aurez besoin ! Me lança-t-il alors que je tournai les talons.

Je restai sur ma lancée, comment il m'avait appelée ? Capitaine c'est bien ça ?

_Le commandant vous a donné un grand poste, il doit bien vous juger, fit il en souriant.

_Mais, je le…

_On espère tous que cette mission sera un succès ! Rajouta-t-il en me donnant un bout de tissu blanc orné d'une plaque en fer sur laquelle était gravée une croix magnifique.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en prenant l'objet des mains du jeune garçon, il était étonnamment léger et brillait lorsqu'on le mettait au soleil.

_C'est le symbole de votre rang ! Vous avez le croit de diriger une unité de dix membres et un nom de code ! Après chaque bataille, avant, le capitaine avait pour devoir de consigner leurs faits dans le Kojiki, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a cherché toutes ces années, pour savoir ce qui c'était passé ! Dit-il avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Dans quelle galère je venais encore de mettre les pieds moi ?


	28. Une attaque peut en cacher une autre

Les Eternels, chapitre 28 : Une attaque peut en cacher une autre.

Encore sonnée par cette déclaration, je me dirigeais avec un peu plus de considération envers cette mission, ce n'étais plus qu'une question de minutes lorsque tous les Eternels de cette ville mettront le cap sur les réacteurs pour une de leur plus grandes missions.

Je venais tout juste que Raphaël avait menti en disant ne pas avoir lu le Kojiki, sinon comment saurait-il tout ça ? Tandis que j'apercevais les réacteurs, j'attachai le bandeau que l'Eternel m'avait donné sur mon front, relevant quelques mèches, avec le contraste de couleur, il ne ressortirait qu'encore plus.

J'entrai calmement comme j'avais l'habitude et traversait tout d'une seule traite, inutile d'aller demander a Kai si il en savait quelque chose sur ce projet bien qu'il avait été Eternel en même temps que plusieurs Soldiers.

En quelques minutes qui me parurent intensément longues, je fus devant l'entrée de la tour, elle baignait dans la lumière du soleil de cette fin d'été, j'entrai et je regardai Zack qui faisait la cour à une secrétaire qui rougissait à ses avances. Je le regardais quelques secondes pour tuer le temps, quand il se fit prendre sur le fait par Sephiroth, il dut arrêter et je repartis vagabonder dans mes pensées, regardant toutes les personnes présentes. Il me semblait que c'était la journée la plus normale qui puisse paraître. Quand je repensais a cet assaut, je m'aperçut que je n'étais équipée, ni de radio, ni de quelconque boules fumigènes pour m'échapper. J'étais nue comme un ver question équipement.

_Tu attends quelqu'un ? Dit une voix dont la gravité me fit sursauter. Quand je levai la tête, Sephiroth se tenant devant moi, ses yeux ophidiens braqués sur moi dans un regard que je ne pus qualifier d'accusateur ou d'investigateur.

_J'ai rien a faire, je regarde si je peux pas servir a quelque chose, fis-je en essayent de créer un mensonge cohérent.

Il ne répondit pas et repartit, inconsciemment, je me félicitais d'avoir pu passer incognito, mais cela ne me rassurait en rien. Un grand bruit me forçait a reprendre mes esprits, de la fumée sortit de nulle part suivie d'un éclat de rire que je ne donnerait qu'a une seule personne : Raphaël, l'attaque venait de commencer.

_Allez, a toutes les unités, c'est parti ! A tout le monde, je vous annonce que c'est la gueeeeeeeerreeeee !!!

La fumée disparut et je vis Raphaël, il portait lui aussi un bandeau de couleur rouge sang qu'il avait noué sur son front, orné d'une croix semblable à la mienne. Il portait un long manteau noir orné d'un dragon blanc dans le dos qui crachait du feu serpentant autour d'une croix. Sous son manteau, je discernais les contours d'une ceinture à laquelle pendait diverses choses comme une corde, une lame, le matériel des Eternels en somme. Il paraissait impressionnant comme ça mais, face aux Soldiers, c'était autre chose.

_Alors, qui veut tenter sa chance face a moi ? Lança-t-il sur un ton de défi à toute l'assistance qui restait médusée.

_Moi espèce de crétin dégénéré !

_Oooooh, tu est sortie de ta transe due a la perte de ton amour ma petite Tayuya, fit Raphaël sans se retourner. C'est super ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers la cage d'escalier, l'alarme s'étant déclanchée en même temps que l'explosion, les ascenseurs étaient bloqués en même temps que des volets rabattus automatiquement, scellaient les fenêtre, ou qu'il allait, Raphaël était cerné. C'était cause perdue…

_Haruna, amène toi ! La vraie mission est à Junon ! On y va toi et moi ! Dépêche !

Une couverture ? Cette mission ? Que se passait-il en réalité ? Dans la course poursuite, Raphaël eut le temps de me souffler :

_On va passer par le toit, tout est fermé a partir du soixantième mais je sais qu'il y a une issue au 49ème !

_Mais c'est la ou il y a le plus de Soldiers ! Tu es fou !

_Ouais, qui ne le serais pas pour tenter ça ! Personne ne l'a fait depuis l'époque d'Eileen ! Tu te rends compte !

_Tu as ouvert le Kojiki ? Il y avait quoi dedans !

_Il est dans mon sac ! Dit-il en désignant celui qu'il portait dans son dos, on l'emmène à Junon, personne n'ira le prendre là-bas ! La commandante est une de mes amies proches, elle nous couvrira, tu ne devais pas aller à Junon pour devenir Soldier toi au fait.

Tout en courant, j'entendais les Soldiers nous courser commandés d'une main de fer pas Tayuya. Elle hurlait ses ordres en même temps qu'elle vociférait des insultes.

_Allez, bandes d'incapables ! Dépêchez-vous, ma grand-mère court plus vite que ça quand mon grand-père veut l'embrasser !

Je commençais à sévèrement fatiguer quand Raphaël ouvrit la porte qui menait a l'étage 49, plusieurs Soldiers comme Genesis et Sephiroth y était et se préparaient a partir au combat.

_Salut mes p'tis potes ! Vous n'allez pas nous donner des coups de sabres nan ? On n'est pas si méchants que ça hein ? Fis-il en riant.

Genesis nous considéra gravement avant de lancer d'une vois passablement nerveuse :

_Des unités d'Avalanche ont attaqué le port de Junon, il faut y aller de toute urgence !

FIN

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bah voila mes mignons^^ C'est fini. Les Eternels sont terminés. J'espère que ca vous a plu et... Que dire encore...

Bah^^ A bientôt pour Les Eternels II

Bye Bye^^

Tsukiyo2894 (Kozue-chan)


End file.
